Hello there, Kitty-Cat!
by AnonymousXY
Summary: Kagami had a problem. A huge problem, which was attached to his head and his back-what the fuck was happening? Long forgotten shadows of memories he never knew he had were again reaching out for him, but he still managed to find comfort-even when he found it in the strangest places. GoMxKagami, neko!Kagami Picture s not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there!

English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me :)

It´s a GomxKagami fic, because I´m in love with these dorks and especially Kagami^^ Also, it´s a neko!Kagami fic, but I tried to make it not so... ah what´s the word strange (?), well I tried to make it a little bit realistic and such, but well whatever haha, I hope it´s not to OOC and please let me know what you think! :)

_"__Sir"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__It was as a success, Sir… the boy, he-"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__He survived."_

_"__Finally…"_

_"__Do you want to see him Sir?"_

_"__Yes, please lead the way."_

_"__It´s a miracle that he survived, Sir. He was so weak and his heart had stopped for a few times, but somehow we managed to get him back-he´s a fighter, Sir." _

_"__That´s good to hear. He sure needs to be."_

_The two men-both dressed in white overalls- entered a room complete in white, filled with beeping machines and small tables, on which several medical tools lay, surrounding a wide bed. _

_A small boy lay in the middle, looking even tinier in contrast to the huge bed. He was connected to the machines over seemingly thousand cords and wires while his shallow but constant breathing was controlled by an oxygen mask and his heartbeat was recorded by an ECG. _

_"__He´s stabile Sir, but we still need to control his breathing." Another man had entered the room, talking in a stern tone while looking at the other two with cold and calculating eyes although a glint in that grey orbs gave his underlying excitement away. He held a clipboard to his chest as he stepped beside the other men. _

_"__Dr. Graymon my congratulations, I see this time has been a success." _

_He reached his hand out and shook the one of the renowned surgeon in respect and approval with a small smile barely shown on his lips. _

_"__Professor Yoshida. Yes, I´m really confident that this subject will survive. His body took the surgery really well and also reacted to the medication in the desired way. I think we can call this a success."_

_Yoshida nodded and looked at the little boy the whole conversation was about. The red hair surrounding his face gave a strong contrast on the white sheets and his face looked so pale the Professor was afraid the boy would also die. That would be really annoying since their budget was almost gone and another boy would take the rest of the money. _

_"__That´s good…"_

_"__Sir, what are you planning to do with him anyway? -After the experiments. " Graymon asked while he checked the vital signs of the young patient. _

_Yoshida swept the red sweaty hair out of the boy´s face and traced his finger over one unique eyebrow to the right closed eye and over the feverish cheek. _

_"__I will keep him."_

_Doctor Graymon raised one thin eyebrow. _

_"__Pardon?" _

_"__He will be my son… and my beautiful pet"_

For at least five minutes Kagami hadn´t had done anything besides staring at his face in the mirror. He was far from being narcissist but with these… things attached to his head he couldn´t blame himself. Fuck-what the hell was this?  
He kind of knew something was off with him the whole weekend, because the headache and the back pain he had for three days were far from normal but he never, never, would he have thought of _this_!-Whatever this was.  
With lightly shaking hands he touched the right ear with one finger-a cat ear. More, there were two Carmine red (yes, he had looked up the name of the colour which would fit the best) cat ears attached to his head. Well, it was better than just one ear-that would be even weirder-but still: What the fuck?!

He shivered at the sensation that was send through his whole body as he carefully touched the ear. Okay, so they were really sensitive even though they were still small-they barely reached over his spikey hair-but how long will it take them to grow even bigger? If they became like this just after three days?!  
And still-what the fuck?! Since when did humans grew animal ears?! Or… he looked over his shoulder and glared at the animal feature he-well-gained at his backside.  
"What the hell is this shit?!" he shouted at the reddish brown tail which innocently twitched from one side to the other and just fuelled his anger.  
"Are you mocking me you little fuck!?"  
His tail didn´t seem to listen and continued his childish play with the air around him.  
"You´re coming out of my body, so you should at least listen to me when I tell you to stop!" Kagami declared hotly and grabbed the tail with both hands to keep this stubborn thing from moving around.  
After glaring at the object of his anger for another five minute one-sided staring context he let go of it with a deep sigh and turned his back at the mirror to look over his shoulder and again watch his cat tail twitch and swing just above his ass. He had needed to pull his jogging pants down, because otherwise they would squeeze at the thick base and that fucking hurt. So right now his pants were just hanging on his hips and all in all he felt more than uncomfortable than-like-ever.  
But, well, who wouldn´t.

He propped his hands on the sink and again focused on the red ears.  
So-what to do?  
He couldn´t go to school like that, that was for sure. Neither could he go to practice. How would that look like?  
A cat chasing after a ball-no way.  
Everyone would laugh at him. No way, no way, no way.  
But he needed to do something. He pulled at both ears and slightly winced at the pain the movement caused-there was no way they would go away at any time by the way they were attached to his head.  
So, he needed help-well maybe he should first search the internet for information, although he really didn´t believe that he would find any answer to the question, "help me help me, I suddenly grew cat ears and a tail-so what should I do now? Do I start meowing in the next hours and get a ravenous appetite for milk and fish?"

Speaking of food-he actually was freaking hungry. As he thought about it he didn´t have breakfast and his stomach was getting pretty annoyed by that fact. He sighed and left the bathroom he had spent the whole morning in staring at his annoying face. Hopefully he didn´t grow whiskers-that would be really shitty.  
Well, thinking never was his best ability but thinking on an empty stomach was even worse, so at this very moment his thinking mode wasn´t even _there_.  
Still a little bit shaken he managed to sit down in front of his laptop with his plates filled with omelettes and rice. Okay, what kind of search words you use for this problem?  
Okay, first the easiest one: _human cat. _  
As Kagami looked through the results, chewing his breakfast he wished he had used another one. Instead of useful information he just got shocked out of his skin as he saw a picture of a man who had obviously had tried to become a tiger through different shocking operations-Kagami nearly spitted his food at the screen.  
Okay-bad idea, bad idea-next one. At least he didn´t end up like that guy.

Three hours, three plates and ten glasses of milk-yes, milk, he had a sudden craving for that stuff-later horrifying him with scary pictures as he drowned one glass after another Kagami wasn´t any smarter than before.  
He still had no idea what was going on with him and it suddenly scared the hell out of him. Fuck, what if he turned into a full fleshed cat? What would happen if he could never turn back from whatever he had turned into?  
What if he had to stay this way for his whole life? And how the hell did that happen in the first place? It sure wasn´t normal for a human to grow these… things! So what the fuck was wrong with him? He buried his head in his hands-fuck, he needed to talk to someone, he needed help. Just-someone…  
But who? Who should he call? The first one who came into his mind was Kuroko, but… on the other hand… could he really help him? Sure, Kuroko was smart but something like this was maybe a little bit too much-even for Kuroko, so… Kagami stared at his mobile phone in his hand.

Maybe he should call him-sure, they weren´t really good friends but he was the only person he could think of who at least did have knowledge on this matter.  
He swallowed. Wow, this was going to be embarrassing as shit, but in the end he had no choice. This whole situation scared the shit out of him and even if the other wasn´t good at comforting others-he was even worse than Kagami at that kind of thing-he might know what Kagami could do. He sighed. Okay, well better do it now before he ran away again. What time was it?  
Well, it should be okay-school should be over and practice… well he didn´t really know but it was worth a try.  
Kagami raised the phone to his human ear and anxiously waited for the familiar voice to tell him his partner couldn´t be reached, but sadly that wasn´t the case.

"Why are you calling me Kagami? "

A cold voice answered from the other side.

"M-Midorima, h-hey uhm I-I have a problem here and I thought that you c-could help me… please"

He stuttered with cheeks growing red even though he knew that Midorima could hardly see him, but fuck that was embarrassing.

"… A problem."

Shit, Kagami could hear the irritation in the shooting guard´s voice and he would have loved to laugh and tell the zodiac obsessed guy how funny this was and hung up. But he couldn´t do that.

"Y-yes, I-I´m sorry to disturb you but I really need your help"

In stiff embarrassing expectations he sat with the phone in his hand staring at the flashing screen of his laptop while tapping a strange rhythm on his knee with the other hand-waiting for the other to reply.  
He shouldn´t have asked, fuck he should have called Kuroko! Midorima was never going to help him! Just because they had been playing Basketball together from time to time after the Winter Cup they weren´t friends! And when they had played, there usually were the other Miracles as well, so there was no way he…

"Okay, what is your problem you need my help with?"

W-what?

"Huh?" he asked surprised and heard Midorima´s well-known sigh which basically said he was annoyed with him right now.

"A-ah sorry, o-okay, well thank you but that´s sadly something I can´t tell you over the phone so… so, uhm, could you come over for a bit? I would meet you outside somewhere, but that´s ah… impossible…"

For a whole minute he didn´t hear anything before he heard another sigh. This time a defeated one.

"Okay I come over but it better be a real problem, if not I´m going to cut off your limbs."

"I thought cutting was Akashi´s thing…" Kagami muttered automatically before he could stop himself. Ah, shit.  
"O-oh sorry, didn´t mean to say that-well thank you, then-then I´ll be waiting."

"…Okay and hopefully you will stop apologizing so much, it doesn´t suit you. You´re not Sakurai."

"Y-yes…and thank you, I really uh appreciate it."

"And that doesn´t suit you either"

Then Midorima hung up-well fuck that guy. But at least he would come over, that was more than Kagami had expected-not that he had any expectations in the first place.  
So the only thing he could do right now was to wait and avoid these strange sites on the internet.

Soooo, what do you think?  
Please let me know so I can improve my writing :)

XxxAnonxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I´m sorry for the wait, this chapter was just really hard to write because Midorim is a character I really find hard to write^^ and university also kept me kind of busy, but well here I am and I hope you enjoy the chapter, although I really don´t know what the hell I wrote there :D

Well enjoy and thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them!

_"__The stars mean well with cancer. But there is movement in your constellation, nothing and anything could happen. Watch out for surprises! There may be more to it than it seems. Lucky Item: A magnifier."_

With a rattle the bus set off. It was just half five, but the sun already sent reddish light over the streets and drenched everything in light orange. There were only a few people on the same bus as Midorima-an old couple with their grandkids, a few adolescents in high school uniforms and three businessmen, probably all on their way home. Light chatting over Christmas, cakes, presents and party´s reached Midorimas ear. Sighing he pushed his glasses up his nose and stared out of the window. Because under weird circumstances he had forgotten his mp3 player and ear phones and even his book, so now he suffered the consequences- listening to meaningless chatters of pubescent teenage girls.  
Well, he couldn´t care less.  
In a way he should have expected something weird from the beginning, since Oha-Asa was never wrong and the rest of his day was just normal-Annoying, but normal. Breakfast had been short, his little sister has been annoying, their father wasn´t home and school was like always. The test had been easy and Takao had been annoying, talking all the time and chanting "Shin-chan, Shin-chan" like some prayer, which did nothing to someone who didn´t believe in god.  
Again he sighed. Well, he wouldn´t ever admit it but he did actually count Takao as a friend but the other was annoying and mischievous in his own way, always talking his way into and out of issues he shouldn´t have participated in. But Silence and no talking could be a real blessing from time to time-maybe even most of the time.  
He didn´t quite knew what he preferred-silence or no talking, but he did prefer both of them above talking. When he told Takao about that issue he had just laughed and questioned what the difference between silence and "not talking" was, but since he actually asked the question Midorima didn´t bother answering it. There wouldn´t have been an end to that discussion since both of them were kind of stubborn even when Takao was good at hiding it and sometimes really sneaky with his remarks.  
Well after that normal day he should have expected something drastic to happen, he did was warned but still…when he received Kagamis call surprise would be an understatement when he would be asked to describe the emotion he felt.  
In contrast to Takao he wouldn´t call Kagami a friend-sure he didn´t hate him either but just because he talked and played with him a few times didn´t make the fiery red head his friend. And Kagami wasn´t someone who he would call a good character even if he had his good qualities and in a way he needed to have them because otherwise Kuroko wouldn´t have made him his light. Although… Aomine had been Kurokos light too, but well…  
But what had surprised Midorima even more was that he actually had given in to Kagamis request and was now on his way to the redhead.  
Maybe it had been the so out of his character behaviour-the light quivering in his voice, the stammering of apologies or the shy undertone in his normally so aggressive and loud voice. He didn´t know, but he right now he lived through the consequences and suffered under the noises from the bus which seemed to be too old to still be used in this business. It would be a long trip and it was hopefully worth it.

Due to the season the sun had nearly disappeared behind the horizon as he finally stepped out of the bus and made his way to Kagamis apartment. The other had sent him a short map to describe the way from the station to his apartment so Midorima would have fewer problems finding the way. He had to admit that maybe Kagami wasn´t as stupid as he had thought. But maybe he just had his bright moments from time to time like everyone else.  
The bare trees he passed seemed to be randomly distributed along the street and looked like dancers who were reaching out for their partner with long bony arms, but seemed unable to find them- maybe because their good season was over and now they were nothing but skeletons of their usual selves. Just a shadow of their beauty.

Midorima shook his head to get rid of these disturbing and alien thoughts. He finally has reached Kagamis apartment and even though he had the impression that the other wouldn´t be poor-he did live alone, when Kuroko had told the truth- the apartment complex did surprised him.  
"Second surprise for the day, huh…", he mumbled as he searched for Kagamis name between the other twenty names on the address board.  
The answer came immediately.

"Yes?"

"Kagami, it´s me."

"A-ah M-Midorima, I´ll open the door."

And there was the stuttering again. Midorima frowned.

"That would be helpful"

"Ah, yes…"

The door buzzed and Midorima made his way up to the third floor. The staircase was surprisingly clean and wide with big windows that opened the view on the street and bright lamps integrated in the ceiling to light the way even in the dark.  
After 36 steps, 12 windows and 18 lights he reached Kagamis foor. After just one knock he could hear hurried steps seemingly making their way to the door as their got louder and louder. Then the door opened and Midorima released a breath he didn´t know he was holding.  
With a quiet squeak the door opened a few centimetres.

"Midorima?" A voice came from inside the room and Midorima frowned at the unsteadiness in that voice.

"Did you expected someone else?"

"No, no of course not, uh before you come in… can you promise me something?"

Midorimas frown deepened. He was getting annoyed right now.

"What is it?"

"Don´t freak out…please"

Midorima would describe himself as a curious human being, even if he avoids letting it show but he was curious. Curious about how the human body managed to function even under great pressure and in the face of a serious burn or how the human brains physic was normally the same for everyone but one would be so much stupider than the other or how he could improve his shooting skills and what physic laws he had to consider to shoot a basketball through a hoop.  
And right no he was really curious what Kagami was hiding that had him so on the edge.

"I promise I won´t freak out."

"A-alright, then please come in…"

The door opened further, so the gap was big enough to let Midorima through. Okay-so now was the moment of truth. He would lie if he said he wasn´t nervous if he interpreted the itching in his stomach correct, but Midorima really wanted to know what was wrong.  
The door closed and Midorima finally caught a glance of the other guy.  
With a hoodie over his head, a huge jacket wrapped around his body and his eyes on the ground he looked like a little kid who had been caught stealing his favourite sweets from the store on the corner of the street.

"Okay, what is wrong-I hope it was worth it, because the way to your apartment was a real pain."

Kagamis whole body twitched at the sound of his voice, which sounded colder than Midorima had intended but he constantly grew more tired of the strange behaviour the other showed. The red head drew a deep breath and released the air from his lungs in a long "haaah" before he looked Midorima in the eyes. Warm anxious red met cool analysing green and the frown reappeared on Midorimas face. Hopefully he wouldn´t get a muscle ache in his face because he was so unused to that kind of expression-_what kind of things makes this stupid oaf make me do? _

"Okay… maybe we should go into the living room" Kagami whispered and went pass Midorima, expecting him to follow. Which he did because right now he really wanted to know.

He didn´t know what to expect of Kagamis apartment but surely not the clean and tidy room he entered. The room was wide with a black coach in the middle on which Midorima took a seat as Kagami signed him to take one.

"D-do you want something to drink?"

Midorima didn´t want something to drink but Kagami looked like he needed to give him something to drink, so he nodded shortly and took the time to look around in the room. Just now he noticed how… empty the apartment seemed. Sure, it was clean and bright but there wasn´t really much furniture or objects that naturally belonged into the room of 16 year old teenager. The only things that seemed to fit Kagamis character were the magazines the lay on the glass table in front of the coach. Basketball, basketball and basketball again. Midorima struggled with his attempt to supress a smile, but succeeded in the end. He truly was a basketball idiot. Nearing footsteps announced the arrival of the redhead and Midorima straightened his back.

"I hope Soda is okay."

"Yes."

"G-good."

Glancing at Kagamis face he took a shot sip of his drink before placing it on the table.

"Kagami, what is wrong?"

"Y-yes o-okay…"

"I won´t "freak out", as you said so please tell me before I will take the next bus back."

Kagami fidgeted with his the ends of his sweater but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, sorry to ask you to come here but there was no other way…"

Midorimas pulse increased as Kagami raised his hands to his hood and slowly pulled it down, revealing the mess of his red hair and… what?  
Midorima blinked. Once, twice… huh?  
Ears.  
Fluffy red ears stuck out of red spikey hair.

"D-don´t stare so much…please"

"Well… do you listen to Oha-Asa?"

Now it was Kagamis time to blink at him with a dumbstruck expression on his expressive face. Red big eyes stared incredulous at him and it took Kagami exactly one minute to react to Midorimas statement and the green haired one couldn´t even blame him.

"What?"

"Your ears… it´s your lucky item for today. You are a Leo if I recall."

Another minute passed in which the two just stared at each other before Kagami started laughing. And not just any laughing-a full hearted laugh which send tears to red eyes and did strange things to Midorimas stomach which he politely ignored.

"Oh man, I guess I should have expected something like this but that was hilarious. I didn´t know you actually had something like humour."

"That´s rich, coming from someone like you." Midorima stated and managed to get his posture back, regulating his breathing and normalizing his pulse.

"Oi, I just made a you compliment and you insult me!"

"I don´t think a statement about my humour coming from someone like you could be called a compliment but we´re getting off the topic, if your head…attire" If someone could call that, "isn´t that what I asked it would be… then…"

"It´s real" Kagami said, even though he looked like he still wanted to argue with Midorima about his sense of humour he seemed to want that topic of his head. Probably literally.

Midorima blinked and repeated slowly, "It´s…real."

"Yes, I woke up with these… things this morning."

Kagami said quietly and cowered in front of Midorima on the floor.

"They won´t get off and seem to… grow out of my head."

"Out… of your head."

His voice seemed to give his incredulity away, because Kagami looked up at him with a look Midorima could only describe as pleading. He swallowed. He shouldn´t get so weak to that face like he felt right now.

"I know it sounds unbelievable but… they´re real and they won´t get off!"

Red eyes were tearing up as Kagami stood up and nervously went up and down the room, tearing at his shirt as the words poured out his mouth.

"Th-there was something wrong with me the whole weekend-my head hurt and, and my whole body hurt and something was wrong, but I didn´t know what and this morning I woke up and the pain was worse than before but, but different, you know? And-and then when I looked in the mirror and suddenly there were these ears and I really didn´t know what was going on and, and they won´t come off, they´re actually moving!"

Kagami bowed down in front Midorima, pointing at the ears which were-actually-twitching slightly front and back. Midorima swallowed and continued to stare. He didn´t know what to say. But it seemed he didn´t need to because Kagami returned to his babbling again.

"And they even grew since this morning. They were much smaller before and-and, I first researched in the internet but-fuck-there was really nothing helpful. The results were just terrifying and-oh" The red head stopped with his story and turned his back to Midorima.

"The, the ears aren´t the only things that appeared this morning-there´s more…" Again his voice melted into a shyer tone as Kagami shrugged of his jacket.

"There´s also a-a tail…"

Now Midorima felt like his brain was being overloaded and that was an experience he never had before but _this _was too much.  
First red cat ears and now… a tail, also in burning red and if he would be in his right mind he would find humour in this colourful circumstance. But right now… he was out of it.  
It was twitching-the tail was twitching from the one side to the other as Midorima followed the movements with his eyes, then it went away as Kagami turned around and faced him again.

All Midorima could see in his eyes was desperation and fear. So much fear, pleading for Midorima to… yes to what?  
To "not freak out"?

"So…you woke up this morning, having a tail and cat ears attached to your body?" He summarised Kagamis uncoordinated telling in one sentence. His voice betrayed his expressionless face, slightly quivering and sounding rough on the edges.

"Y-Yes"

"And they won´t come off…"

"No… I actually feel it when I touch them, y´know? So I guess they really grew out of my body."

Midorima nodded and took a huge gulp from the Soda water. There he had his promised surprise.

"Seems like Oha-Asa is never wrong…" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just… nothing uhm… well but why did you call me? Wouldn´t it had been better to call Kuroko since you´re closer to him?"

Kagami looked slightly surprised at the question.

"Uh yeah, but I thought that you might know about that stuff ´cause you want to be a doctor, right? So I thought you have more-ah-knowledge on something like this, even if it´s totally creepy."

That was actual quiet thoughtful for an idiot like Kagami and Midorima wondered how much time he had spent on that decision although a little part admired the other for the braveness of actually calling someone who he even wasn´t close to just because it seemed the most logical thing to do. And Kagami was far from being known for his logical thinking. Well, he was right about Midorima being the one with the most knowledge on medical or body regarding issues although Akashi might also be able to figure out this problem. But he could see the reason why Kagami wouldn´t call Akashi-their first meeting had been worse than theirs and even though Akashi did change after the winter cup their personalities clashed even harder than Midorimas and Kagamis.

"Well, that was an unexpected mature decision of you Kagami." Midorima stated and could instantly see the veins popping on Kagamis face and the other gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Shuddup, don´t act all high and mighty there!" he growled and Midorima would have come with a wicked backfire but right now Kagamis angry twitching ears caught his attention and he reached out with one hand, planning to touch the fluffy organ and was surprise that it was indeed soft and…nice.  
With his thumb he rubbed small circles on the inner ear while he petted the outer fur with two bandaged fingers. It was… nice. Usually he didn´t like cats, they were annoying, moody and perfidious. He never wanted to pet them, because he never could tell where these little beasts had been, but this was rather nice.

"They really are attached to your head…" he murmured and let his finger slide to the spot where the ear shaded into the scalp.

"y-y-yes, told you so right?"

Something in his voice made Midorima look at the others face and he instantly drew his hands back. Kagamis face was as red as his hair; a blush adorned his cheeks and even reached his human ears, his eyes seemed a little cloudy and Kagamis breath came out in short puffs.

"I-I`m sorry, they´re sensitive-maybe because they´re still growing but I-I don´t know…"

Midorima swallowed.

_-What an appealing sight…he would look good between white bed sheets, quivering and drenching them with sweat and tears_

_-Oh, please shut up…_

"R-right, I´m sorry for suddenly grabbing-It wasn´t adequate." His own voice didn´t seem right, the usual coldness had melted into unsure stuttering which Midorima wasn´t suited for, so the already awkward situation became even worse.

"I-it´s alright, you didn´t know so…"

In contrast to Midorima Kagami seemed to have grabbed a hold of himself quite easily again and he ran his finger through his hair, paying extra attention to not touch his ears again as he continued talking.

"This is so fucked up…" he sighed and Midorima didn´t even bother to scold him for his language because he couldn´t have said it better.

"Well, at first I grateful that you actually came, I have to admit that I didn´t expect that much and you didn´t freak out like I was afraid you would, so… thank you!"

The red head smiled with such sincerity at him that it made Midorima feel even worse having impure thoughts about the guy just one moment ago. But he still couldn´t help the fluttering in his stomach-maybe he grew an upset stomach.

"Well… it´s not like I wanted to help. But I was told that I would face a surprise today and since my day was quite normal until you called it was obvious that my encounter with you would be the surprise and I would be stupid to ignore the order of the stars."

"O-Oh, right… thanks anyway I guess, but do you, do you have any idea what is going on with me?"

Thank whoever for Kagami to be as dense as bread Midorima thought as he again focused on Kagamis ears and tails.

"Well, I would say that´s something I haven´t encountered so far. And I´m quite sure that no one has seen something like this… If something like that had happened before I would say we would know or at least I would."

Kagami visibly swallowed. "Yeah, I thought so. If the internet doesn´t know-who does, huh?" He grinned at him in a desperate manner that made Midorimas heart clench-he really needed a medical check-up. When was the last time he visited a doctor-Outside of his own home?  
If he thought about it, it was already a few months ago. The only short check-up he done was after the winter cup.

"Hmh, at first let me investigate your… animal acquirements a little closer." With a short movement of his bandaged hand he assigned Kagami to sit next to him on the coach who grumbled in obvious distaste of being ordered around but sat next to him anyway, hands clenched on his thighs and eyes downwards, staring at his hands with an intensity that Midorima was afraid he would burn through them.  
He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Don´t be so tense Kagami, you wanted my help, remember?"

"I know!" Kagami shouted, finally looking at Midorima and the green haired boy needed to supress a light chuckle as he saw how red the face of the other was.

"Don´t laugh! It´s not funny!"

Midorima raised one eyebrow, "Don´t accuse me of something so silly Kagami, why should I laugh when there isn´t anything funny to laugh at?"

"Keh, ´bet you never laugh anyway!" the other snorted and pointed with his finger at Midorimas forehead. "You get wrinkles if you frown so much, y´know?"

The other thin eyebrow followed. "I don´t want that from you, anyway…" He took Kagami´s forefinger, which was still pointing at his brow. "First, you don´t point at other people like that Kagami, your mother didn´t teach you? Second… were your fingernails always this long?"

Midorima could see the exact way Kagami was processing the message.  
One blink, his outer ears took in the sound of his words-the sound waves to be exact-triggering auditory and neuronal responses. Second blink-traveling through the oval window into the inner ear, moving the hair cells due to vibration of the basilar membrane. Third blink-arrival in the cortex and the temporal lobe.

"HAAAAAH?!"

Reaction.

"H-huh? Really, what the… urh, no!" Totally shocked Kagami stared at his hands and now Midorima did chuckle. "That is shocking you?" he pointed at the red ears, "After you already had dealt with these?"  
Kagami scowled at him. "Well, I had time to adjust."  
"Anyway, now sit still and let me have a look at your tail and ears."

Kagami nodded but still blushed lightly when Midorima again touched his ears. "Th-they´re sensitive, so be careful, ´kay?"  
"I know already" he stated while pressing Kagamis head down, "bow you´re head. That way I can see it better."  
"Yeah, yeah…" the other grumbled but did as he was told.  
It was interesting, Midorima had already seen that the ears were really attached to his head, but right now he could even see the blue and still a little bit hot veins in the root of the ear. As he touched it, the Kagami flinched but kept still short after and the Shooting Guard could feel the vein pulsing under his fingertips. "Is that okay?", he mumbled, words he didn´t choose to say but left his mouth anyway.  
As much as the other made him angry he also made him lose his cool head. Even with Takao he could keep that charade up, but Kagami got under his skin and he couldn't determine if in a bad or a good way.  
"Y-yes…" a hushed whisper came from behind red bangs.

Even though Midrima was eying the ears quite close he had the feeling he couldn´t see everything, everything was still too small. Too small…  
He nearly groaned-Of course.  
"Wait here a moment" he told Kagami as he got up to fetch his jacket. With the magnifier in his hand he came back. Of course Oha-Asa prepared him for everything-it surely wasn´t his lucky item for nothing.  
"It really grows out of your head…" he mumbled while changing from his inspection of the right to the left ear. They were both nearly the same, a little difference in the thickness of the veins but still the same.  
"Told ya…"  
"Hmh, interesting… turn around, so I can look at your tail." He ordered and cleaned the magnifier which fogged from his breathing.  
"Yes, Sir…" the red head mocked him lightly but Midorima didn´t pay attention to it, instead focused his attention on the red tail which happily swung from the right to the left. Interesting.  
With one movement, before even thinking, so deep in this so new and interesting finding, he pulled down Kagamis pants, which already hang at half eight.  
The other shrieked, turning his head around and grabbing Midorimas hands which already reached out to inspect the base of Kagamis tail.  
"Oi! What do you think you´re doing!" Kagami shouted and Midorima raised his eyes at his rather red face.  
_He´s blushing a lot today… or maybe he never saw that before. _  
"You wanted my help, so I need to take a look at you tail." He stated.  
"B-but, don´t pull down my pants like that!"  
Midorima sighed. "I´m not really looking at you right now Kagami, if that´s what you´re afraid of. It´s more like looking at an object, okay? You don´t need to be embarrassed."  
Kagami swallowed, casting his eyes to the floor again.  
"Okay, but give a guy a warning before you pull down his pants, would ya? I don´t know what you´re thinking when you don´t tell me…"  
For a few seconds Midorima stared at the back of the teen in front of him.  
"... I´m touching your tail now." He announced.  
"Yes, I know-you don´t need to narrate it!" Kagami bit out.  
"I thought you needed a warning."  
"Keh, cheeky bastard", the red head mumbled and Midorima could hear a hiss when his fingertips touched the base of the cat tail. He shivered-he really didn´t like cats, but it wasn´t as bad as he thought it would be.

Just as the ears the veins were visible if he pushed the hair back. And it felt just as hot, probably still growing. With his hands he followed the tail to its tip, the feeling was just like the first and last time he touched a cat´s tail, just thicker and longer-more like the tail of a tiger or a lion-A tiger. Well that was funny; maybe he should laugh at that, but not right now-not when he discovered something really interesting.  
Something else would be pretty interesting too…  
Midorime nearly smirked, but reminded himself in the last second not to do so and the pulled. Someone would say the reaction was hilarious.  
Kagami shrieked. Loud and high-like a girl.  
Red, furious eyes turned at him, giving him the best glare the other got before jumping off the coach and screaming and insulting him with the whole vocabulary the other got-so the tirade ended after barely two minutes.  
"So it really is connected to you over afferent pathways." Midorima stated unfazed by the numerous insults the other had thrown at his head.  
"Aff-afferent what?" Thrown back by the remark Kagami blinked at him, completely forgotten about his pride.  
"Afferent", Midorima repeated, " the nerves that lead towards your brain, but anyway-I would"

His coming suggestion was disturbed by a loud noise sounding through the house.  
"Do you expect someone else, Kagami?" He asked although he already knew the answer by the way the smaller boy has jumped as he had heard the sound.  
"No-no, I don´t…" he mumbled, the surprise and shock melting off his face, leaving a frowning and slightly wondering expression behind.  
"I´ll be right back.." he called as he made his way to the door.  
"Right, right", Midorima reached for his glass, now feeling how the stress he unconsciously lived through since Kagami had shown him his changings falling on his shoulder making him feel so heavy and tired. Sighing he leaned back-what a day.

"H-huh, Kuroko?"  
Green eyes snapped open. Well, he should have expected it since the two players grew closer and closer, even more after the winter cup and since Kagami obviously had been busy with _something _at the weekend and had probably been absent on his school day his little shadow was worried and being the straight forward kind of boy he was, he uninvited visited his light. Seems like the physical laws did count for their relationship.  
Sometimes Midorima caught himself wondering just _how _close the two really were…  
"H-huh? Ah, well… I-I didn´t feel very good so…" A short pause followed in which Midorima took another sip of his soda.  
"Uh, sorry I didn´t think about it…"  
"Oi, don´t call me stupid, baka!" Another pause-this grew tiring, it was obvious Kuroko was waiting in front of the door, so why did they keep talking about the inter face? Sooner or later Kuroko would know about Kagami anyway and there was no way Kagami didn´t know that-even Kagamis stupidity could go this far.  
"O-okay, but… please, don´t… don´t freak out okay? I-I know this is strange, but… ah well, you will see…" Kagamis voice grew quieter with every word until Midorima could barely understand him. His voice jumping back into the unsure and shy tone Midorima was faced with only a short time ago.  
But, who could blame him? He must have been terrified after all these transformations happened to his body.  
"Uh, Midorima? Kuroko is coming up!" He heard the red head calling.  
"Yes, your conversation was loud and clear, Kagami."  
"Ah, right… Sorry about that."  
He sighed, "Those apologies don´t suit you Kagami, I already told you."  
"Well, pardon, I was just trying to be nice, Asshole!" was shouted back and the opening of the door cut off Midorimas not so nice response.  
"K-Kuroko… Hey…"  
Then there was a long moment of silence, in which you could have heard a needle falling down. If Kagami would have one, which Midorima doubted to no end because he didn´t look like someone who would actually sit down and sew. Rather he would be the type to kill himself with it or before that could happen threw the needle away, just to step on it a few days later and maybe then kill himself.

"It actually suits you Kagami-kun."

Well, that was an interesting reaction although it was kind of true even when Midorima didn´t want to admit it. He quickly glanced into the small corridor and caught a view of Kagamis "red as his hair face", which he seemed to think of as quite fashionable today since Midorima saw it about hundred times already. But it didn´t grow old, even more-it would be interesting to find out if Kagami possessed any ability of controlling the blood which apparently rushed rather easily into his head and to determine the different kind of blushed Kagami was able to do. Indeed, quit interesting.

"Ha-Haaaaaah?!"

Midorima sighed. Didn´t more blood circulation stand for more activity in the area? But well, Kagami already defeated one medical fact Midorima thought to be quit steady, so why not defeating one more? If you´re already at it.

"That, that´s not a costume or something like that!"

With his head resting on his hand Midorima kept his gaze at the open entrance to the corridor. It wasn´t really hard to imagine what scene was playing behind the wall.

Kagami, with his already red face would be fuming in annoyance with clenched fists and Kuroko would just look at him with that stoic face of his, silently judging Kagami for his loss of control.

"I never said it was."

"Then what do you wanna say?!"

"It´s really rude to accuse your guest of dishonesty before even inviting him in, don´t you think Kagami-kun?"

Sneaky, sneaky Kuroko… and of course his remark didn´t miss the target.

"I didn´t even invite you! You came on your own!"

"Because Kagami-kun didn´t answer my mails, calls, missed our appointment on Saturday and didn´t come to school. I grew worried."

The honest and so straight forward answer gave Kagami the last push, making him lose his balance and on the same time make him go back to his one from before.

"Ah… yeah. Sorry about that."

"I accept your apology since I see the reason, but please give me a sign that you´re still alive the next time you undergo such a drastic… change."

"You´re always so dramatic Kuroko… I´m not going to die so easily."

"Maybe, but you´re still an idiot. You told me, that you did have a few near to death experiences in America."

"Ah, that, yeah-well and-don´t call me an idiot, would you?!"

Midorima sighed, maybe he should interfere. Who knew how long they could keep these bickering up.

"Kagami, I would say that Kuroko was right when he said that it was rude to keep a guest in the corridor." Midorima raised his voice for the first time since Kuroko had arrived.

"Good evening, Midorima-kun." The teal headed boy greeted him, keeping his usual emotionless face on, but after knowing the small guy for a long time Midorima could tell the other was surprised to see him here-well he himself was-but there was also something else he couldn´t put his finger on.  
They stared at each other until a rough voice from behind Kuroko coughed, trying to chase the uncomfortable silence away Midorima himself didn´t really had noticed entering. But now being caught and pulled out of it-even in an insensitive way- he couldn´t deny that he didn´t really… appreciate of Kuroko being here.

"So Kagami-kun…" Kuroko seemingly caught himself a little faster than Midorima did and turned to his light. "I thought something might be wrong, but that…" he eyed the other from head to toe, taking in the fluffy red ears which twitched at the unwanted attention and the visible part of the tail which stood up in attention as soon as Kagamis name was called.  
A gentle smile appeared on Kurokos face. Short and if he would have blinked Midorima would have missed it-like Kagami apparently did- but still a smile, giving his face nearly a… loving expression, but still containing a hue of bittersweet longing.

"Wasn´t really what I was expected. Would you care to elaborate?" For a moment only the echo of Kurokos polite voice seemed to lighten the room until Kagami sighed.  
"Alright… do you want something to drink? This may take a while…"

"I expected such and yes, that would likeable."

Kagami sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to chase away the stress which was making his entrance with a tight feeling around his head and a headache. It was already nine o´clock and in the end he had to throw Midorima and Kuroko out, who had seemed to be physical bonded to his couch and didn´t seem to really give a damn about his constant remarks about being tired and exhausted. And people told him he couldn´t take a hint.  
But well, he was grateful for their help even though Kurokos reaction still scared him a bit. He had been too… normal. Sure, he never had shown many emotions but nevertheless it had been weird and the look in his eyes had also been quit strange. On the other hand, Kuroko always seemed to know more than he admitted and nearly always kept a cool head, the logic part of his brain-sometimes Kagami thought that this was the only part Kuroko had-keeping him always above the scenery.

Well, it wouldn´t do him any good thinking even more about this. He was goddamn tired.  
"Just, washing these glasses and then right into bed…" he mumbled, blinking away the first attack of sleepiness. With the back of his hand he rubbed over his eyes, which dropped to invite him into the realm of Morpheus, but he still managed to keep them open. Where did that tiredness came from anyway? He didn´t even play basketball today…  
"Huuh, when was the last time I didn´t play on one day?" he asked himself-not expecting an answer from his empty apartment. He couldn´t remember.  
Silently he watched his hands doing all the work he had done so many times before, but he felt so far away. Everything was so dizzy. Was the world turning faster? He blinked and gave a strange sound as heat surged through his body. Shit, could it get any worse?  
"Guess you need to wait for tomorrow to get clean", he told the dished waiting in the sink. Slowly turning around, trying not to move too fast so his head could compensate his surroundings, he made his way to the bedroom.  
With careful movements het got rid of his pants and after that he ungraceful collapsed on his bed, slightly panting.  
"Fuck…" he quietly cursed and pulled the sheets over his too hot body. When was the last day he was ill? The strange weekend didn´t count for sure since it wasn´t normal and Kagami would like to think about his life as a normal one.  
"Well, doesn´t matter anyway…" he whispered before Morpheus did welcome him in his comforting darkness.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Slowly red eyes opened, glassy from fever and heavy from the sleep they were ripped off. Huh? Was there a sound? Tired and slightly confused what exactly has disturbed his sleep Kagami looked around. His room was pleasant dark, soothing is headache and body pain, which came with his fever. So, what…

"Oi, Bakagami! Open the door!"

Kagami blinked before anger took in his entire face. .Fuck.  
What the hell did that bastard of Aomine Daiki do in front of his door?! And in addition his apartment door and not the main door. How the hell did get in? And why did he know where Kagami lived?

"Urgh…", he groaned. There was no way he could deal with that bastard right now. "I´m just going to ignore him. He won´t stay there forever…" he mumbled, turned over and closed his eyes again, eager to fall asleep again.  
But it seemed that he underestimated Aomines persistency, because ten minutes later that bastard was still going at his door, chanting one Bakagami after another and banging his fist against the surface.  
Kagamis right eyes twichted in anger. _How does he dare to disturb my well-deserved sleep, at_-he glanced at the clock on the window sill-_eleven o´clock in the night and…_

"Shit!", he cursed while jumping out of the bed. A little too fast it seemed as he needed to catch himself and keep still a moment so the world would stop moving. Then he dashed off to pull the door open in one strong movement causing his disturber to stagger in momentary confusion, stumbling inside with a few little steps before catching himself just to meet furious red eyes, glaring at him with such fire that Aomine couldn´t help but smirking at the other in such an arrogant way that send Kagamis blood boiling.  
"Gotcha, I knew you were home." Aomine declared, taking off his shoes and jacket and letting both fall carelessly to the floor before he went to explore the new unknown territory, also known as Kagamis apartment.  
But before he could even take a step, Kagamis hand caught the others wrist in a bruising manner, pulling him back and smashing him against the door.  
"What the fuck do you think you´re doing, asshole?! Banging on my door at eleven ´clock, when people are sleeping you shithead! Leave! Now!" Kagami screamed at the blue head, forgetting about the neighbours sleeping next door and who could probably hear his screaming. Hell, the whole apartment could hear him.  
"My, my, I also like to bang something other than your door-it doesn´t really have the boobs for it, but you weren´t leaving me another chance-not opening the door and shit!" The other growled and freed his hand of Kagamis grip.  
"Pervert!" Kagami scowled and took a step back, groaning as the movement made him feel dizzy again. Great, his self-declared archenemy at basketball was here, in the middle of the night-well, evening-and seeing him in his weakest state and…  
Kagamis eyes snapped open. Shit! His ears and… fuck! He totally forgot. With big eyes he looked up at Aomine who had grown quiet after Kagamis insult and now was… staring at him.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Kagami ranted inwardly. Shit!  
"K-Kagami… there is…"  
"I know!" he bit out , "It´s complicated and…"  
"Haah, who would have thought you would be into that Kagami!" he heard Aomine and the shit eating grin the other had on his face made his stomach bubble in anger. "Trying to seduce me here, Kitty-Cat?" Aomine murmured, his voice dropping so deep that it even send chills down Kagamis spine and not the kind of chills he wanted.  
"H-Huh?" he stuttered and awkwardly took two steps back. A distance Aomine quickly caught up to.  
"Of course not!" He blurted out.  
_Why the hell do I feel like I need to defend myself? This is ridiculous!  
_"Hmh then…" Aomine raised one elegant hand to Kagamis one ear, "what is the reason for you to be wearing something like this, Kagami?" The touch was light as a feather, but still made Kagamis head spin and his body sweat. Deep blue eyes penetrating him with a hot gaze and everything seemed to be in a blur, slow and warm and… too warm, too slow and way too blurry. Aomines dark handsome-wait, handsome?!-face became indistinct and although he could see the mouth of the other moving, he couldn´t hear a word he was saying.  
"Aomine…" he whispered, his voice low and rough, "I think I´m going to pass out…"  
His eyes fluttered, his legs slowly gave out and everything became so heavy.  
"And pick up your things from the floor bastard", he mumbled before everything became darkness again and warmness surrounded him. A body? It felt like arms, but who?

With a dramatic gesture Aomine wiped the not existing sweat from his forehead and stared at the heavy guy he just had carried to bed and who was now curling into a ball, pulling his leg up to his stomach and angled his arms, so he slept on one of his upper arms. Then he eyed the tail, which protectively curled around the boys' lower body and the ears which seemed finally relax.  
He sighed-what the hell? He had tried to pull them off, only to discover there was no way he could and then he realized that they were _reacting _to his touch, tremor under his fingers or trying to escape them by moving annoyingly fast away.

"Well, no answers for that right now, so…" He took a look at the body of his favourite rival again (he would never tell anyone that kind of thing and deny it forceful but no one could steal his thoughts, huh?) and smirked. Well it had been a sight-being greeted by an angered Kagami, standing there only in his boxers and a T-Shirt with a red face and fiery eyes, which rivalled the furiousness of an animal which got ready for a fight, wasn´t that bad. But still… forgetting about their match this afternoon and not having the grace to even message, letting the other sit there on the court for over an hour wasn´t a nice thing to do. No one ever dared to make Aomine wait and he didn´t have the intention to begin making exceptions.

To go to the others house has been a one second decision, a thing Aomine was extremly good at, and to find it wasn´t as difficult as he thought it would be since they always played on the court which was near to Kagamis flat, as the other always said.  
And as he now stared at the frame of the other Ace it was a goddamn decision. Sighing he pulled the covers over Kagamis sweating body. As he had collapsed against Aomines body he nearly burnt his own skin by the hotness pulsing from the other. This idiot ran a fucking high fever. And hadn´t Aomine been nice to ring him out of his healthy sleep. Which didn´t mean he felt guilty-well, maybe a little, but he would handle it like always: With persisted ignoring, another thing he was quit good at as long as it didn´t interfere with the things he desired to claim. And he really wasn´t sure about that anymore.  
"Well, gonna deal with that tomorrow, huh?" he mumbled to himself, catching a quick glance on the others face-trying to ignore the strange tightness in his chest and throat. An angry Kagami was good, but this peaceful, although still a little painful expression due to the fever, was also good-maybe even better.  
"What am I thinking", he whispered, closing the bedroom door behind him and going to the living room. School would be boring anyway and he was _so _curious about Kagamis cat things, so there was no helping it-he would sleep here and confront the other in the morning and maybe enjoy his angry face a little bit more.  
Pulling the blanket he had found in an open box under the glass table in front of the sofa he closed his eyes. Tomorrow surely would be interesting. And he forgot to pick up his jacket-oh well…

Sooo, what did you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Just like Midorima I´m always curious! Any good or too strange or something?

XxxAnonymousXY


	3. Chapter 3

I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m really really sorry it took me so long to update-slaps herself-everything is a little bit too much right now so didn´t have so much time, but now a new chapter is finished-puh :D

Well the beginning of season three sure gives a push haha^^ and I´m the only one who actually ships Kagami with Haizaki xD He´s such an asshole but I really really like him haha, after episode two idea after idea popped up in my stupid brain so I probably write a story about those two *_*

Well enough from me, I hope you enjoy the chapter although there isn´t really much happening beside two idiots being idiots but oh well, I love them so it´s okay :D

I will answer all of your reviews when I have enough time, but I read them all so! I really appreciate it! And thanks to all the people who like and followed my story! It means really much to me!

Lots of love and apologies,

Anon

Chapter three

"_Taiga-kun! Taiga-kun!"_

_It was warm and the wind felt nice on his skin, from far away he could hear water running and gurgling when the voice again called out his name._

"_Taiga-kun!"_

"_Father?" _

"_What are you doing?" _

_The boy blinked slowly and then smiled. _

"_I waited for you, of course!" _

_The man laughed lightly and reached out for the boy with strong arms. _

"_Come on, let´s go, Taiga-kun." He said gently and heaved the giggling boy up in the air, "Woah, I´m flying father, I´m flying!" he called out and stretched his arms out as if he was plane. _

"_Indeed, you´re flying Taiga-kun"_

_The man turned around, the boy still in his arms and suddenly everything was burning. Black and red tangled around his world as hot flames licked their way up into nothing, swallowing the small body. Hot, everything was burning hot, drowning in dancing fire as everything crumbled down and walls broke down with a loud clash as stones collided with the ground. The boy screamed. _

With a gasp Kagami awoke, drenched in hot nasty sweat. His whole body burned and his lungs seemed to be on fire. Still panting he threw the sheets from his too hot body and sat up. A dream? He eyed his still trembling hands and ran his hand over his sweaty face. "Damn, that was realistic, "he murmured as he gazed around, finding himself in his safe bedroom with no fire and no collapsing buildings, just comfortable darkness and silence.  
It all had felt so real, like he had been really standing near a burning building which was nearly crashing into the ground, all that heat around his body, licking flames and so much red… and that voice. Who was that? It made his stomach tighten and at the same time a warm felling swelled inside his chest-like he knew who that was, like it was more of a memory than a dream. Kagami shook his head.

"Well, it _was _a dream, so probably…" he sighed, "it has no meaning anyway,".  
As his heart and pulse slowed down and his breathing slowly regulated itself he noticed in slight disgust how drenched his clothing were, clamming to his body like a slimy second skin. Red eyebrows knitted as thoughts began to work inside his head. Kagami blinked. "Oh… right, I was sick, but…" Crimson eyes widened in alarming. "Shit!", he cursed jumping out of the bed, ignoring the dizziness which immediately took hold of him and stumbled in front of his mirror after turning the light on with effective punch, that would have made Kuroko proud, against the light switch.

They were still there. Why were they still there?! They weren´t supposed to be there! "Shit!", he hotly repeated his statement from before, glaring at the ears and his tail, grabbing the former ones to give them a violent pull just to shout in pain as the sensation of thousand needles rushing through his body took hold of him.

"Fuck…" he panted; breathing hard to catch the air that has been pressed out of his lungs as he tried to stand straight after the pain had made him cringe. Well, there was no way they would get off. He sighed, of course they wouldn´t, didn´t he try yesterday to make sense of this and failed miserably? Why should it be better, if he repeated the same thing again?  
Speaking of yesterday… right, Midorima was here. Kagami cringed at the memory. It still took a lot to feel comfortable around this guy and he wasn´t sure he would ever be able too. Sure, It wasn´t as bad as with Akashi, this small midget made him feel so uneasy it wasn´t funny anymore. He always felt like a prey in the eyes of his predator, although Akashi would probably _advise _him to address him as master or some shit like that; that guy was a sadist to the core. Whatever, after that Kuroko was there, strangely making the situation kind of worse, even though Kagami didn't really know why and then…

"Yo, what´s that ruckus about?!", a deep voice drawled and with wide eyes Kagami turned around just to be faced with Aomine fucking Daiki standing in his doorway, causally leaning against the door frame eying him with a mix of sleepy and annoyed look on his eyes and of course having the grace to yawn at his face. Kagami gaped at him with blinking eyes, obviously unable to comprehend the situation before deciding it was not worth comprehending and immediately changing in the mode that always seemed to click in when he was faced with Aomine-on or off the court, didn´t really matter.

"What the fuck do you think you´re doing here, asshole and who the hell let you in, bastard!", Kagami exploded, feeling his temperament running wild as he fully turned around, clenching his fist in anger and glaring at the other Ace who just eyed him up and Kagami could practically feel how those dark blue eyes wandered over his body making him so uneasy he momentarily forgot about his anger, using all his concentration to not squirm under that look and as that fucking annoying smirk appeared on the Aomines lips, Kagami could feel his heart sink. He was doomed. Well, shit.

"Don´t get your panties twist Bakagami, or in your case maybe your tail, huh? Honestly, you would make a good lightning rod like that, mind to stand on my roof?" Aomine sniggered, eyes dancing in mischievous amusement as he stuck his hands into his pockets grinning at the red head.

"What´s wrong, cat got your tongue?", Aomine grinning wide and dark with a clicking tongue,silently floating on the brilliance of his word-play-joke thing, an opinion Kagami found him unable to share as his body began to tremble under the pressure of the stocked up anger, finger nails pressing almost painful into the palms of his hands. . . . .him?!

Kagamis mind went white with rage as he lunged at Aomine, crushing both of them into the wall grabbing the others wrists, pinning them against the wall.

"Don´t you dare to make fun of me, bastard, I´ll crush you.", he growled, eyes tightening dangerous while red battled against blue, fighting for the upper hand just like they did when they were playing basketball, so absorbed into each other that they were complete unaware of their surroundings. "The tiger roared, huh?" Aomine drawled, smirking at Kagami before he managed to free himself out of Kagamis grip with one of those crazy gravity defeating movements and seconds later Kagami found the wall in his back.

"Let go, asshole!", he shouted, anger mixed with embarrassment for being defeated so easily made his face glow in aggressive red as he fought against Aomine´s iron grip but finding his attempts in vain-he managed to receive the opposite. Instead of loosening his grip Aomine just tighten his fist until the pressure became so painful that Kagami couldn´t supress a wince.

"Ahomine, you bastard, I said let go!" he growled again. Kagami tried to move his legs to at least kick that guy off him, but with Aomine using his full body to press him into the wall it was quite difficult to do so. And that position became more than uncomfortable. Before he just had to deal with his own body temperature, which was really enough since it has risen into higher rates that had got him drenched in sweat while sucking off his whole energy. Now he felt Aomines too and probably because he just stood up-at least if Kagami managed to interpret _that _right-he was freaking hot. His heat radiated directly into his body, wiggling around him, making his mind dizzy with all the heat. It felt like Aomine was setting his whole body on fire. "Let…go…" he murmured, because all of his energy was suddenly gone and he felt so very tired.  
"No.", he heard and the seriousness in that voice that was so unusual that it made him look up just to meet blue eyes that suddenly seemed so cool and calm and so unlike his body state.

"Why not?", Kagami asked, feeling slightly delirious. He rested his head against the wall to make his vision more stable and gazed up at the other, the fever making his eyes unfocused and almost foggy. He could see Aomine swallowing before the other took a step back, releasing his wrist which was kind of a wrong move, at least without warning the red head, because as soon as he could feel the stable weight leaving him his legs seemed to decide it was time to go back to bed-or, like now-to the floor.

Strong hands caught him, before his ass could make any uncomfortable contact with the floor and a deep sigh fluttered against Kagamis right cat ear, which twitched in attention and slightly turned towards the soft breath. He could hear a chuckle although it seemed way too soft to come from Aomine so Kagami gladly decided to ignore it. An out of character Aomine wasn´t really something he could deal with right now.

"Oh man, you´re really something, huh?" the blue haired man grumbled as he threw Kagamis right arm around his neck and curled the other around his hips. "But anyway, let´s move to the couch so can tell me the whole story. After that I let you sleep."

"Don´t wanna!" Kagami whined into Aomines T-Shirt, "that´s my house! No way you decide what I do!"  
The other Ace chuckled quietly, "as if you´re in any position to tell _me _what to do or decide for yourself what to do."

With a heavy thump Kagami fell on the sofa, resting his head against the pillows as he stared up against his white ceiling. "Dumbass ", Aomine snickered, "if you continue that you end up hurting yourself, idiot."  
"Shut up," the red head more slurred than spoke as he raised his head to look at his rival, "what are you doing here anyway!" he asked while accusingly pointing at Aomines chest.

Touou´s ace chuckled, "Is that the way you should thank your saviour?" he smirked as he let his body fall next to Kagamis on the couch.

"Saviour? Don´t make me laugh Aho", Kagami mumbled sleepily-desperately trying to keep his eyes open. Before he would take his well-deserved sleep he would successfully throw Aomine out of his apartment. Who knew what that bastard would do if Kagami didn´t pay attention to it. Something stupid probably.

"Hey, you don´t remember yesterday?" Aomine asked slightly annoyed and Kagami frowned. Yesterday had been full of strange events, it wouldn´t be really surprising that Aomine was related to one of those but if his memory didn´t fail him there wasn´t… oh.

"Saviour, you say?!" he growled, "you ring me out of bed and you call yourself a saviour, asshole?!"

"Hey, come on! You were the one who didn´t show up on the court!" Aomine complained, "no one makes me wait asshole and even less without giving an explanation!"

Kagami blinked at him. Court… basketball… Aomine… oh! His eyes widened in realization. Monday! Of course, One-one-One with Aomine! How the hell could he forgot?!

"Not that that would have made any difference", Aomine mumbled, seemingly more interested in Kagamis black carpet than looking at his talk partner and was he blushing?!

Kagami grinned, "Ah don´t tell me, you waited all the time like a good dog". He laughed, an Aomine with fluffy ears and tail appearing in front of his eyes, strangely reverting their roles right now and sending another wave of warm laughter out of his body. That wouldn´t fit at all, the resemblance between Aomine and a dog was practically zero, but oh well, strange things happened all the time.

As Aomine didn't answer with one snarling and angry comment Kagami surely expected the red head irritated turned towards the other male and nearly choked on his own spit when he saw Aomine staring still staring at the carpet with even a light blush on his cheeks.

"What?!" Kagami gaped at the other in disbelief, "don´t tell me…"

"No, of course not!" Aomine shouted a little bit too loud before averting his eyes again in obvious embarrassment. "It was just really annoying! To come all the way and then the bakagami chose to not appear and the other players were kind of boring-all so fucking weak-so the way was for nothing-Annoying!"

Kagami sighed-he was far too tired for this shit, so it probably was the best to just get over with this.  
"Well, I´m sorry. But I guess you can see _why _I couldn't show up, right?"

And there was the old Aomine again, the familiar smirk playing on his lips, the arrogant look in midnight blue eyes-not that Kagami was paying attention to that bastards eye colour-and the old deep voice drenched with a flavour Kagami couldn't really name.

"Exactly, I have to say it suits you surprisingly well _Taiga_," he drawled with amusement and sarcasm dripping from his voice, "care to explain?"

Kagami glared at him. That bastard had the boldness to grin at him, challenging and so annoying that Kagami really wanted to wipe it off that bastards face. But again he couldn't find the energy to come up with a proper comeback, a fact that left him even more annoyed than he already was.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to at least chase away a little bit of the drowsiness and dizziness. God, his head felt so full as if it could explode at any time.

"Okay, you get the short one. At the weekend my head started to hurt like a bitch and yesterday morning I woke up with these things and obviously the didn´t go away over the night, because they´re still there."

With an unreadable expression Aomine stared at, something Kagami could mirror until the others eyes began to roam over his face to his ears travelling downwards to seemingly inspect his tail which began to twitch uncomfortable.

"You know… normally people don´t grow animal… things", Aomine said with a wondered expression on his face that left Kagami slightly worrying for his mental health, although that issue was probably a lost cause with the other Ace.

"No shit, Sherlock", he deadpanned with a blank expression that could rival Kurokos.

"So… why", Aomine blinked "do _you_ have them… did your name wore off on you or what?"

Kagami could feel his skin itch in annoyance. "Shut up, I don´t wanna hear anything from someone like you. Now you know what´s going on, so you can leave and let me _sleep, _goddamn it!"

"You know Kagami, you should treat me with more kindness you know-who knows who I can tell about this and what would happen", he grinned and Kagami could feel his blood running cold, " it would probably be one hell of message if that would come to public, huh?"

With wide red eyes Kagami stared at the other. Aomine wouldn´t… he wouldn´t do such thing, right? Sure he was an asshole, but that would be too much, right?

Aomines grin widened. Kagami was far too easy to read and far too easy to tease. Of course he wouldn´t do such thing, but the look on the others face was priceless and after the teasing he himself received it was only fair that Kagami was now the one being cornered.

"You bastard…" Kagami spit out, jumping up from the couch, staggering a bit before towering dangerously low over Aomines body. "If you tell one thing I´m going to kill you"

The deep threating voice crawled up Aomines skin leaving a feeling behind that told him that Kagami would actually stand to his word if he ever needed to and in spite of himself Aomine found himself swallowing hard as he stared into blood red eyes that hold him caged with a threating and capturing glare, that was far too focused for someone suffering from a high fever.

"Calm down baka, of course I won´t tell," Aomine drawled. He was glad that his voice sounded so calm although he felt a little shaken from Kagamis announcement. There was no need for the other to know what kind of influence he right now had one the other.

Still with a sceptical look on his face the red head withdrew and Aomine breathed far too deeply, but with the strange atmosphere finally disappearing he noticed that he had hold his breath a little bit too long.

"Good."

That was the only thing Kagami said, leaving an awkward tension behind that only was disrupted with Kagamis stomach growling so loud that it made Aomine nearly jump out his skin. For a moment both of the them stared at each other before Kagamis face exploded in delicious red and Aomines face split into a teasing smirk that he welcomed like an old friend-being so unused to the feeling of physical being challenged without a basketball and hoop next to him and this dangerous glint in Kagamis eyes, which didn´t resemble the glint he got on the court at all.

"Seems like the cat needs its milk", he grinned and slightly laughed when the red head was shooting him one of his angry looks.

"Oh, shut up will you?" Kagami mumbled. Now it was his turn to stare at his own floor in great interest and Aomine nearly smiled at the sudden change of the other Ace. The sudden switch from angry and dangerous beast to blushing and embarrassed little kitten was… quite… endearing.

Blinking at the sudden thought he shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Sure he liked to pick up on the other and a funny way to do so was to use slightly sexual lines against him that usually send Kagami into a fumbling red faced and angry muttering mess, which was funny for itself but even better when Aomine thought that Kagami was the half American guy, so he should be used to something like that. But apparently he was not and that left such a great space for Aomine not tease him.

But it never was serious, so… he again shook his head. It must be the lack of sleep which was messing with his brain. Yes, that was it, no way he found another guy-even worse, his rival-in any way attractive or even cute. No way.

"So… now you know everything, so you can go right?" Kagamis voice cut though Aomine rumbling thoughts and saved him from the need to draw a conclusion from them which surely wouldn´t be to his liking.

"No way in hell, this is far too good to miss and honestly you don´t think I´m going to let you go with that half ass explanation?" Aomine said before he even knew what he was saying, "just get some sleep and then we talk again". He yawned as he dropped on the couch-man, that thing was really comfortable.

"Fuck no, you´re not going to stay here! Who knows what you do when I´m sleeping!" Kagami complained and with his hands stemmed to his sides he looked like a scolding mother. Aomine grinned. "No, I´m staying here. I like your couch and your couch likes me, so it´s all good"

"Oh, you´re such a…" Throwing his hands in defeat Kagami stamped into the kitchen. "If you want more information call Midorima, I´m sick of explaining everything and it´s not like I know more than what I told you anyway!" he shouted while searching in his fridge for something eatable.

Aomine stopped with his search for the remote for Kagamis flat screen-honestly, is his family rich or what? Midorima? Why would that guy know something?

"Haah, I didn´t know you were all buddy-buddy with Midorima?" he shouted back, ignoring the sting that name suddenly send through his stomach.

"Of course I´m not but he was the only one I could think of who would be able to help me with this… ah… problem."

"Huh, not a bad thought for an idiot like you!"

"Who are you calling an idiot Ahomine?!"

And there they were in their old comfortable rhythm again. A state Aomine really preferred over that strange, uneasy and exhausting unsureness that they found themselves in before.

Midorima, huh?

Suddenly a loud noise came from the kitchen which sent Aomine falling over from the couch on the floor where his chin met the hard ground with a painful thud. He groaned lowly and raised himself from the floor. What the fuck was Kagami doing there causing a noise like that? It had sound like all of his pans and pots and whatever he had in his kitchen crashed to the ground and…

Aomine frowned. It was strangely silent. It was far too silent for an aggressive guy like Kagami who surely would have started screaming in rage after such accidence.

With long steps Aomine practically ran to the kitchen.

Well, fuck.

Of course it had been a bad idea, dragging someone who obviously suffered from a high fever and another disease, Aomine wasn´t sure if he could call it that, out of his bed but he didn´t really expect Kagami to collapse-Again.

"Oh man, not again…" he mumbled as he sat down and inspected if there were any obvious wounds on his head and face, but it looked like always. Well maybe not always. Being knocked unconscious made Kagami look much calmer and… he shook head, again chasing all the intruding thoughts away. For the sake of his own sanity. He couldn´t deal with more strange things right now.

"Why are you so heavy, Bakagami?" Aomine muttered as he threw both of Kagamis arms over his shoulder, grabbed the lifeless form of his rival and heaved him up so he could carry him like a sack potatoes, although that probably would have been lighter.

Luckily he reached Kagamis bedroom with a few strides and dropped the other-again-on the sheets. "Uhh, how much did you sweat you pig?" Aomine wrinkled his nose. He didn´t pay attention to it before, but now he could see how the T-shirt practically clung to Kagamis body like a second skin. He sighed and looked around. He couldn´t change the bed sheets but he could get the red head a new T-Shirt. He sure was nice today.

After pulling a black T-Shirt out of the cupboard which had looked like a wardrobe he moved behind the still knocked out red head and stemmed him into a sitting position so he could let him lean against Aomines chest. Using his weight to keep the other upwards he grabbed the two arms of the T-Shirt and pulled them up. With one hand Aomine moved the collar of the Shirt over Kagamis face and pulled the cloth off his body. He fought the blush that tried to crawl on his cheeks as he was met with the naked upper body of his rival who was now leaning against him, breathing deeply and wrinkling his nose in a way Aomine surely would not think of cute when the cloth of the new T-Shirt grazed against his face.

"Okay, you oaf" Aomine murmured to himself, just to keep his thoughts from wandering into a direction he really didn't want them to. "Would you mind raising your arms for me?"

He sighed as he forced Kagamis head through the collar of the new Shirt, pulled it over his arms and moved the sleeping body into a laying position. After pulling the covers over Kagami he left the room with hurried long steps, eager to leave that room that suddenly seemed to bear a new interest Aomine didn´t want to explore. At least not now.

He ran his hand over his face. Well back to the start, huh?

He glanced at his phone, an idea popping in his mind. He grinned-wouldn´t Midorima be delighted to hear from him? Especially during school hours.

Oh, he would.

Soo, what do you think? How do you like my Aomine? I adore him :D I hope he´s not too OOC or something, but please tell me what you think!

AnonymousXY


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys, here I´m again! :) Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and followers and everything, something like that really keeps me going :)

Well I hope you like the chapter, it´s a bit angsty, hopefully a bit funny and a bit serious, so yeah if you´re fine that have fun! :)

**Chapter 4**

When Kagami awoke the next time his room was lit in a dim light and with sleepy eyes he gazed up against his window. The curtains were closed, but little

light still managed to sneak its way into the room, tickling his eyes. Rubbing the back of his hand against his right eye he sat up and took a look around. His

room just looked like always, so what was the strange feeling in his guts that told something was wrong?

Kagami yawned as he swung his legs out the comfortable bed. Well, it would be no use to stay in bed and think about it. He was hungry and-god-when was

the last time he ate something?

He stood up and stretched, sighing in bliss as his back bones cracked and the last of sleepiness slipped off. He still was a bit dizzy and was sure the fever

didn´t totally wear off, but he felt a lot better than before. Finally, nothing was worse than being sick and tied to a bed.

"Autsch…"

Fuck, his head hurt… red eyes widened in realization. Exacly, Aomine has been bothering him and then… Kagamis face fell; he fainted in his own kitchen. How

embarrassing.

He sighed, "Oh man, I hope that bastard Aomine left…" as he made his way to the door. He really didn´t want to deal with him right now.

"Yo Bakagami, finished your beauty sleep?"

"Good afternoon Kagami-kun"

"It seems we meet again, Kagami… a bit too early for my taste"

"…Kagamicchi, how adorable you look!"

And before Kagami could make sense of this again surreal situation he suddenly found his arms full of a blond ball of sunshine that was rubbing against him

while trying to reach for his ears and chanting "oh my god, that´s a dream come true! Look at you Kagamicchi, so cute!"

Gaping at the small round in front of him that seemed to feel quiet homey inside his living room Kagami couldn´t think a straight thought for a moment before

he shoved the still clinging blonde off him and took Aomine by his collar to pull him up against his face.

"What the fuck is going on here? The last thing I know is _only _you inside my room so how did the other freaks get inside?" he snarled and ignored the warning

sound that came from behind him at his chose of words.

"Oh, I didn´t know you feel _that way _about me Kagami, you should have said something! We still can throw them about, then it only _will_ be me inside you

room… or something else" Aomine smirked, face drenched in smugness and with nearly every word his tone dropped deeper and deeper, sending a strange

feeling through Kagamis skin.

His whole face flushed at Aomines words and he forcefully pushed the other Ace away, glaring at him, "Pervert! That was not what I meant asshole and you

know it! Just…" he turned towards the other three who had all rolled their eyes at the behaviour of the two "what are you doing here?"

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "It´s not like I really want to be here for the second time this week and it _is _only Tuesday, but Aomine

sounded desperate for my help."

"I didn´t sound _desperate! _" Aomine declared hotly, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Your words won´t change the fact that you did."Midorima stated, "Anyway I wanted to ask if I could take a few photos of your ears and tail Kagami."

"H-huh, Why-no, of course not!" Kagami shouted and raised his hands in defence, then putting them over his ears.

Midorima raised one eyebrow, "Please, I would like to consult my father in this matter because we really need to think of a solution for thisproblem and as

much as I can understand how you don´t want to, I believe it is necessary."

Kagami gaped at him. Did that cold hearted bastard just offered his _concern _for Kagamis situation?! Midorima averted his eyes at Kagamis unbelieving look and

the smug and slightly surprised expressions of his ex-teammates, "It´s just highly inconvenient for you to be in this state and because for every action there´ll

be a reaction it will be highly inconvenient for everyone else."

"Ah, Midorimecchi, you became really soft!" Kise squealed and just send the Shutoku shooter one of his blinding smiles as he glared at him.

Kagami sighed. "Yeah, you´re right about that but… is that a good idea? What…what if your dad reacts bad and uh I don´t know, things get out of hand and…"

Kagami obviously struggled to find the right words as he nervously played the ends of his shirt "I don´t want to end in a cell for human experiments or some

shit like that…"

"I can understand your fear Kagami-kun, but be reassured that Midorima-kuns father won´t hold any bad intent against you. I am sure that he will give his

best to help you in this situation." Kuroko gave Kagami one of his rare small smiles and Kagami swallowed, feeling more touched by the words from his shadow

that than he liked to admit.

"O-okay…" he mumbled and blushed slightly, "But can I shower first? And I´m hungry as hell, so…"

"I figured that much and…" Kuroko went over to the kitchen and Kagamis whole face lit up when he saw the teal headed guy holding a Maji Burger bag

"brought something for you"

"Kuroko you´re the best!" Kagami exclaimed and stole the bag out of Kurokos hands before plopping down on his couch to open the bag and groan in delight

as the smell reached his nose. Fuck, he missed that. With a heartfelt grab he took out the first burger and began devouring one after another.

Kuroko stared at his friend in amusement as he gave small sounds of delight at the food. If Kagami didn´t pay attention he could be really cute and Kuroko

needed to keep his own heartbeat in check. The moans and groans Kagami emitted went right into his chest and if he lost his concentration once it would went

somewhere else.

In opposite to his own team mates Kuroko knew for quite a time that the feeling he harboured for the red head went past normal friendship. He shouldn´t be

_that _interested in a normal friend and he surely wouldn´t enjoy watching him taking a shower if the feelings he had towards Kagami were just platonic. The

last thing he had needed to confirm his own feelings was the fact that he caught himself thinking of Kagami when he masturbated. Kuroko wouldn´t say he

had something like a great libido, that was something Aomine called his own, but he still was a guy so he had urges from time to time which needed to be

satisfied. And unfortunately it was most satisfying when he thought about Kagami, his beautiful hands with those long fingers which would feel amazing when

they danced over Kurokos skin just to curl against his back in pleasure and scrape over his shoulder, leaving red marks against pale skin. How Kagami red eyes

would lose their focus, pupils blown when his light gazed at him under half lid eyes, the two of them so close that Kuroko would be able to count the eyelashes

and feel every pant the other couldn't hold back. Bodies drenched in sweat as they moved together…

He shook his head to chase those pictures away; he could pick them up again when he was alone in his room again. He probably would because it seemed like

it was time to release some of his buried desires again before he became unable to control them.

Kuroko had never thought about acting on those wishes, because the friendship he had with Kagami was far too valuable to risk it for something unstable like

a wish. If it became something more and deeper he may think about acting but not right now, although Kuroko was sure that the time would come because the

feelings Kagami awoke in him were getting stronger from day to day.

"Kagamicchi, let me touch your ears!" Kise interrupted Kuroko´s musings with a squeal and probably for the first time he was thankful for Kise´s loud voice

because it cut off Kuroko´s thoughts before they went down to a place he would only visit when he was alone.

"What-No! Fuck off Kise!"

Maybe it should make Kuroko feel guilty thinking so impure thoughts about his friend who was sitting less than two metres away from him but this idea couldn't

even form itself as he watched Kise leaning with his whole body over Kagamis who still held the bag with burger in one hand while trying to fight Kise´s

advances off with the other.

"Get-ngh- off!" Kagami shoved against the blond chest.

"Kise-kun, please stop making Kagami-kun feel uncomfortable" Kuroko said and heard Midorima sigh when he was met with ignorance.

"Listen to Kuroko, Kise!" the red head shouted and now even let the bag fall to use both hands to fight Kise´s.

"Heee, hold still Bakagami and let us touch it!"

Kuroko sighed, it seemed that now Aomine had joined the party. He watched as his two ex-teammates got hold of both of Kagamis wrists and pressed them

against the couch cushions. Kagamis red tail wavered in attention and anger and Kuroko could almost see the single hairs as the fur stood up in irritation like

he had been patted the wrong way.

"Let go bastard!" Kagami ranted and moved his legs to maybe kick his two attackers off him but as soon as Kise saw his intention he sat down on his lap.

"Aominecchi, I got his wrists!"

"Good-heeeh, there´re soft!" Aomine grinned and moved his thumb and pointing finger in slow circles.

Kagami swallowed and closed his eyes. No, no, no, no, no! It shouldn´t feel that good!

"A-Aomine, stop…"

He wanted to shout but it came more out as a stuttered plea, embarrassing as hell, but Aomines fingers felt so good as they massaged his ears. Aomines

fingernails scratched slightly over the sensitive skin and Kagami´s whole body went weak, tingling at the sensation.

"Aominecchi let me too!"

Another hand joined Aomines, scraping the area around the roots of his ear and Kagamis eyes fluttered close. It felt nice, he was fuzzy and warm all over. He

felt as if his brain was swimming in a warm bubbling liquid and every movement against his skin sent small electric shocks through it which were transmitted

through his whole body.

"Oh, Kagamicchi that feels really nice, like real cat ears! Maybe even better!"

He slowly blinked into golden eyes when both hands withdrew and two eye pairs curiously looked at him.

Aomine could feel a flush crawling up his neck and the heat in his cheeks when he looked at Kagamis face. Seirins Ace was breathing heavily, short puffs leaving

his mouth and his cheeks were adorned with a light red. But what gave Aomine the rest were his eyes. The red orbs usually held a fiery and determined gaze

but now they were dazed, out of focus and shone with slight wetness. He quickly gazed at Kise who also still stared at the redhead in front of them and

abruptly stood up. There they were again-those thoughts he didn´t want in his head. He wouldn´t even call Kagami his friend and he surely didn´t want to

have _those _thoughts about him- a guy, his basketball rival and, well shit a guy!

"I´m out of here," he mumbled and grabbed his jacket, rushing out of the living room and out of Kagamis apartment.

Kise stared after Aomine or more exactly not-there-anymore-Aomine and blinked slowly in confusion. What was wrong? Just a moment ago they had been

pestering Kagami, an activity Aomine surly loved to do, so what was the reason for him to perform such a run out of the red heads apartment?

"What´s wrong with that Ahomine bastard?" a rough voice reached his ear and Kise nearly squealed again as he looked at Kagami. It was a strange thing to

call a 1,90 meter tall guy cute and normally Kise wouldn´t really choose that word if he was asked to describe the other but right now was something different.

Those ears were really something and the small tale which swung happily behind his back nearly gave Kises heart the rest.

"Did it feel good having you ears scratched, Kagamicchi?" he asked innocently and laughed as Kagamis face got even redder if that was possible but now the

boy beneath him was blushing all over his face and up to the ears, his hair was ruffled and he didn´t seem to be able to hold eyecontact with Kise longer than

two seconds.

"Get off me! I told you to stop! They-they are still sensitive so you shouldn´t touch them!" Even though it was surly meant as an offence Kagamis voice failed

to bring the message over because it still wavered and sounded uncharacteristic small right now.

Kise smiled.

"But if it felt good, there´s nothing wrong with it!" he again reached for Kagamis ears but got his hand slapped away and one second later was thrown off

Kagamis lap.

"Everything´s wrong with that! It´s embarrassing!" the red head declared and grabbed the bag with burger again, obviously planning to go back to eat.

"As much as I would like to leave you two like that and return to my safe and silent home I still need to take those photos of your ears and your tail Kagami." A

slightly strained voice came from the other side of the room.

"Oh, uh yeah. Let´s get that over, so you all can leave and I can finally take a shower." Kagami sighed as he put away the bag again with a disheartened look

on his face.

"Okay guys, take care!" sighing Kagami closed the door behind him and slid down at the door. Finally, they are gone…

They didn´t let him take a shower although he surely must stink like hell but well, it was a good thing you couldn´t really smell yourself-at least to a degree.

But now, he would finally take his well-deserved shower and then cook himself something nice. Maybe rice and chicken with steamed vegetables. Hm… yeah

that sounded good…

"I wonder what Kagami-kun is thinking…" a soft voice in front of him suddenly called out and Kagamis whole body jerked in surprise.

"K-Kuroko?"

"He had such a wondering expression. It is a rare sight to see."

"Oi, you little shit, what do you mean!? And why are you still there?"

"Because someone needs to keep an eye on Kagami-kun, that he doesn´t do something stupid."

"Hey, I´m gonna throw you out again if you just keep insulting me!"

Kurokos lips twichted in slight amusement.

"That would be a shame; I missed Kagami-kun homemade cooking and was hoping to get a taste of it."

Kagami scoffed, "that´s the real reason why you´re here, right? You little freeloader..:"

"Kagami-kun I´m hurt, that´s a real rude thing to say."

Sighing the red head got up, "Yes yes, just let me take a sh-"

What Kuroko did next stole the words right out of Kagamis mouth. With big eyes he stared at his light blue haired friend who right now had hishand buried in

his hair and lightly scratched his one cat ear with his three fingers.

Kurokos eyes were wide with something like curiosity and eagerness, at least that´s what Kagami thought he saw and there was something else Kagami

couldn´t really put his finger on but right now he felt frozen under Kurokos stare. It was like he was looking at his very soul.

"K-Kuroko, what are doing?" he managed to get out, feeling already breathless.

"I wonder if Kagami-kun purrs. Like a real cat."

Suddenly the strange feeling he got before was replaced with something Kagami could name. He was quiet familiar with this one. Anger. Annoyance. Two

emotions with the letter A which seemed to fit his character really well.

"Kuroko you little asshole, of course I don´t purr!" he shouted and slapped Kurokos hand with one move off his head to stomp past the little guy into his

bathroom and locked the door.

"If you really plan to stay here, stay quiet and wait in the living room like _your_ little pet!" Kagami yelled as he stripped himself out his shirt and pants. Oh shit,

he really did stink.

"If you´re referring to Nigou I don´t think Kagami-kun is in the right position to say something like that."

"Haa, say that again, bastard!"

"Right now you´re maybe more like Nigou than me Kagami-kun."

"Don´t remind me, idiot!"

"I´m sorry. I´ll wait in the living room"

"Thanks"

_Big boobs, bouncing up and down, long hair and a high light voice moaning into his ear while he played with the girls nipples, licking soft skin…_

Aomine moaned deeply as he moved his hand faster along his shaft, Mai-chans face appearing in front of his face, begging for Aomine to fuck her

…

It wasn't enough, he couldn´t come. There was something missing, something that would be able to send him over the edge.

_Fiery red, a challenging smirk, eyes slit in confidence and arrogance and red hair drenched in sweat. His hands that moved over toned skin. Muscles which flexed as _

_touched and touched some more and a rough voice which moaned his name into his ear-sensually and dripping with arousal. _

_"__Aomine…"_

_Aomine smirked but soon a deep groan fell from his lips as the body beneath him moved his hips against his and with the fierceness of a beast he synched those _

_movements, jerking against the hard body. His hands roamed over free skin, going deeper, feeling the warm and dry skin along the rips, wandering down to strong hips _

_which were not curvy at all, but Aomine was strangely okay with it as he send his hands to the backside of his partner who suddenly gave a whimper as Aomine _

_touched him at his most intimate place. _

_"__Kagami…"_

With a stifled groan Aomine came into his hand. Hard and breath-taking and he needed a few moments to come down from the orgasmic high that had sent his

brain into a nearly comatose state. But now that his whole consciousness returned he drove his fist into the pillow, crying out in frustration.

Fuck, that couldn´t be happening. He wasn´t fucking gay! He liked boobs and girls and well boobs, so why did he just come like never before to the thoughts

of his basketball rival?! A man nearly as tall as himself-but just nearly, Aomine was proud of that little nearly-who was not cute at all and hard and had muscles

and not to forget had a fucking dick!

It has to be some kind of joke, someone had drugged him or he hit his head somewhere.

"Maybe this is all a dream…" he mumbled, "exactly, it´s all dream and it´s also a dream that Kagami got cat ears. Who does that anyway! It has to be a dream.

Tomorrow everything´s going to be alright again…Cat ears, tche…"

Eyes drifting close he threw the tissue he had used to clean himself up into the bin and pulled the covers over his strength drenched body, silently being

welcomed into Morpheus world.

"Tomorrow, it´s going to be alright…"

Kuroko smiled slightly at the sight in his lap. Kagami-kun and he had decided to watch a movie after they had finished the as always delicious meal Kagami-kun

had prepared and after about half an hour the red head had fallen asleep. First his head had just fallen on Kurokos shoulder but within the next twenty

minutes it had slowly slid downwards and in the end fallen into his lap.

And now the humanized cat or the catted human was sleeping soundly on Kurokos thighs while he himself let his hand rake through his friend red and

surprisingly soft hair, his thumb bumping into a cat ear from time to time and after a few minutes of convincing himself he slowly let his thumb draw small circles

on the outer fur of Kagamis cat ear. It felt rather nice, not like Nigous fur which was a bit longer and fluffier but still really nice. It was amusing to watch how it

twitched at the attention and if he looked close enough at the sleepers face he could see Kagami wrinkling his nose and Kuroko knew that if his companion

was awake he would probably insult him to no end, but a sleeping Kagami was a silent Kagami and sometimes a nicer Kagami.

When a strange soft sound emitted from the boy on his lap Kuroko stopped his hand movements and looked at the taller boy in surprise who seemed to be

quite dissatisfied even in his sleep with Kuroko to stop his petting because Seirins shadow could feel how he pushed his head lightly against his hand as a

silent demand to keep going.

Kuroko smiled as he continued his ministrations eager to hear that sound again to confirm his assumption and as the soft deep vibratingsound again left

Kagamis mouth his simile got wider.

"Kagami-kun, you are a liar," he whispered to the sleeping figure, "you do purr…"

And it sounded really endearing. Kuroko sighed.

"It was foolish of me to think I would be able to ignore those feelings, huh? That is unfair Kagami-kun, of the two of us; you should be the foolish one."

It was going to be a long night.

A little bit nervous Midorima stood in front of his father's bureau, which probably was the most beautiful room of the big house. It was wide and light with a

small winter garden which had been a lovely place to read when he was younger but he wasn´t able to use it now since his father did a lot of work here andhe

mustn't interfere with his business in any way.

_Maybe I should invite Kagami someday…_

In attempt to chase away that stupid thought he shook his head. As if that oaf would be able to appreciate something like that.

He sighed, that issue regarding Kagami also needed to be thought about at a later point of time. But right now there were other things to do.

Swallowing he knocked three times on the door, waiting for his father´s response.

"Yes?"

"Ah, father it´s me Shintarou, I have a highly important matter I would like you to take a look at"

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I have a lot of work to do here."

Of course he had but Midorima wouldn´t let himself be sent away like that, not this time.

"I´m sorry but I´m afraid it can´t wait and I´m sure you will find it really interesting."

The sound of moving a chair was heard and then steps which grew louder and louder until the door was opened.

"Really interesting, you say?"

"Yes, I´m surly not that educated on that matter but I´m sure it will serve your interest father."

"Please come in"

"Thank you but I`m afraid I need to ask you to keep this matter highly private and not let any of the information leave this house"

For a moment his father just looked at him with calculating eyes and most of the time he would have averted is gaze but this was farimportant. He wouldn´trisk to betray Kagamis trust which was placed so naively and giving upon him.

"That sounds like something bad, did you do something, Shintarou?"

"That is not about me, it´s about a…" He frowned, what to say?

"About what?"

Yeah, _what _exactly was Kagami?

"It´s about a… friend, he suffers from some alien symptoms. I don´t believe you have ever seen it before."

"Well, now you made me curious"

His father took his seat behind his desk.

"Then what are these symptoms?"

"You need to promise to keep it a secret"

His father sighed and moved his hair out of his face.

"Okay, I promise"

Midorima nodded, "good, then I think it is the easiest to show you these pictures."

He gave his mobile phone with the pictures of Kagamis ears and tail to his father and observed the different emotions on his face.

Surprise, amusement, disbelief and finally the concentration of a doctor who found a difficult problem which solvation took all of his knowledge and wisdom.

"What is that, Shintarou?"

"A friend, he woke up yesterday and found that those things had grown out his body. I believe that they are still not finished with their growing process but they are even bigger now than on the first day."

"Could you leave me alone for a bit?"

The voice of his father was rather rough and seemed far away, like he was deep in thoughts but still his eyes told Midorima that he stillcouldn´t really believe what he saw and he couldn´t even blame him.

"Of course, but remember that you promised to keep it a secret. That friend of mine placed even without knowing a huge trust upon me and I´m not going to betray him."

His father nodded slightly and motioned Midorima to finally leave which he followed before he got on the bad side of his father and would provoke him in any way.

Sighing he closed the door behind his back and listened to his racing heart which was beating far too fast. But he felt better now even if he didn't know if his father was really going to help them but at least had could share the burden a bit.

"Well, I guess it´s time to ask for Akashis assistance in this matter…" he murmured more to himself. But it had to wait until his father gave him back his phone…

* * *

Sooo, what do you think? I tried to give it more of a sexual touch, but it´s my first time writing stuff like that so I´m not sure how it went haha

it would be nice if you drop a comment and tell me what you think, it can be short or half of your life, both is totally fine with me :)

Well, until the next chapter :)

bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, here is a new chapter and in a way there is something happening but... not really-I´m not sure, but I´m strangly content with this one, it´s fluffy, has more angst than I intented to but oh well, I like. Strangely, so I hope you will like it too! :)

Thanks for your reviews, followers and favourites, I really really like it and it keeps me going!

Have fun reading!

* * *

His life really, really sucked right now. Kagamis eyes twitched in annoyance as he glanced at the six guys who currently took in his complete living room.

Aomine was taking in half of his couch with his legs lazily dangling over its arm and his upper body lying on the cushions while he himself was complaining about being hungry and how Kagami should make him food.

The red head could feel another vein popping, who the hell did he think he was? Touou´s ace had nearly pulled a Kuroko act on him. Kagami hadn´t heard or seen something from the other for the whole week and not that he exactly _worried _about someone like Aomine but it still was weird. After the winter cup he had learned that if Aomine let someone else near him he usually was quite attentive and as much as he paid attention to someone else-although it took Kagami a bit time to actually understand _the way _Aomine paid attention-as much he needed to get it-which was a funny thing if Aomine wasn´t so difficult about that whole thing and sometimes acted like a spoiled child who pouted and refused to talk to Kagami if he didn´t get his way. But he still rushed into Kagamis apartment this morning as if he owned it, demanding food and attention. Like a lost cat. Kagami sniggered, oh the irony…

But he actually got used to have a tail following him where ever he went and two fluffy ears which twitched every now and then and obviously reacted to the way he felt even if he couldn´t hear with them. In a way Kagami was glad that his hair covered his human ears because he once pulled them up and nearly laughed his ass off. What was weirder than having cat ears on top of your head? Having human and cat ears at the same time. He just looked ridiculous like that.

Slightly shaking his head Kagami turned his eyes to Kuroko who was sitting with a straight back and hands neatly folded in his lap next to Aomine. When he felt Kagamis gaze on him he calmly looked back with a soothing touch in those baby blue eyes and Kagami felt a strange pull in his stomach and he quickly averted his eyes when he could feel his face grow hot and his eyes found Kise.

The blonde hyperactive Kajiou player was snuggled up against Kuroko who was plainly ignoring the over touchy feeling guy. Kise was telling some supposed to be awesome stories about some Model shooting he had and accompanied his story with wild hand gestures but no one really paid attention to him. Sometimes Kagami felt a bit bad for the cheery guy but he also knew what happened when someone signalled him that he was listening because then Kise wouldn´t leave you alone until he was shoved off. But along with Kuroko Kise had visited him nearly every day in the week and they had watched TV, played video games and argued about silly stuff because for a whole week Kagami hadn´t been able to play basketball or to go out at all. It wasn´t like he missed school, but although Kise and Kuroko visited often he was a bit lonely and every muscle in his body was itching to play or at least to _do _something. He couldn´t even go out and buy groceries. He needed Kise and Kuroko to take care of this and he was dying of boredom.

But well Kagami was kind of used to those three and Midorima who currently was leaning against the wall next to the door to the corridor grew on him too in the last week but… with a deep frown he watched Akashi who kneeled in front of his couch table and made it look strangely graceful to kneel on the floor. What was that mighty midget doing here?

Kagami wasn´t dumb enough to actually call him that and Akashi hadn´t been that bad after the winter cup but Kagami still wouldn't call him someone he wanted to spend time with. Even if he had his good sides the red head couldn´t forget the feeling of Akashi nearly stabbing him with his scissors or looking at him with those cold calculating eyes in a predatory way that could rival Aomines if they weren´t so different-not to forget their smell. While Aomine smelled like raw, brutal and rushing power, free like wind, Akashis scent tingled Kagamis deepest senses and he felt like everything was laid bare in front of these dual-coloured eyes, demanding submission.

With a shiver he searched for the other new intruder and found Murasakibara munching potato chips on the floor behind the couch. After being shocked with Akashi standing in his door demanding Kagami to let him in Yosens giant had trailed behind the Rakuzan captain in his apartment like a puppy.

But the worst had been when Murasakibara noticed Kagamis tail. The red head still felt the arch from Murasakibaras strong grip when he had pulled him against the wide chest of the Yosen player and ignoring Kagamis loud complaints and shouts of pain had embraced in a weird hug, mumbling something about _Kaga-chin´s so fluffy, now he really is tiger _and to Kagamis utter embarrassment a big hand had crawled under Kagamis wide shirt. At his angry stuttering _what the fuck are you doing?!_ Murasakibara just mumbled in his ear that he was looking if Kagami was fluffy _everywhere_ and at that the red head snapped a finger against the infuriating lazy and calm face of the purple head shouting how _stupid _that was. Although he now thought that it could have been a possibility but still, who the hell would get all touchy feeling with another guy to look if he was _fluffy_ somewhere else.

Akashi hadn´t really shown a reaction, he had just stared at Kagami, making him fidgeting in his _own _house-something was definitely wrong with that-and just told him it would actually suit him(_who the hell said something like that anyway?!) _and he knew all the data from Midorima so they would now think of a solution for his problem.

And Kagami didn´t like the sound of that voice and the look in those scary but strangely capturing eyes but he didn´t really want to know what would happen if he refused Akashi, so here they were. The rainbow gang all together in his house and although they did get along quite well with each other-and Kagami wouldn´t really want to admit it, but sometimes he _was _jealous of the easy going relationship they all seemed to share-he was a bit afraid for his furniture, especially now that there was guy who was even taller than him and wider and could sweep all his shelves with one movement. It wasn't like there was actually much to sweep away but Murasakibara also wasn´t someone who could be called graceful or careful… anyway, back to the topic.

"Okay… so what are you all doing here again?" he sighed and was met with six different coloured eyes which already seemed to judge him for just asking that question.

"I thought that was obvious, Kagami-kun", Kurokos voice was soft but Kagami could hear the mocking undertone and it didn´t help his aggression problem right now _at all._

"Well, it isn´t because you all just crushed my place without telling me exactly _why_!"

Akashi sighed disapproving, "Please, Taiga control your temper. We are here because there _obviously_ is something wrong with your appearance and probably with something else."

Kagami cringed at the mention of his given name. There was no way he would ever get used to Akashi using it so freely. "And what do you want to do? Make fun of me?"

"No, that was never our attention"

"Maybe a bit!" Aomine sniggered and lifted his legs to face Kagami with the usual smirk on his face that had replaced the scowl from before and sometimes Kagami didn´t know what to prefer but right now he really wanted to punch that damn smirk off that bastards face.

"Oh, you shut up Ahomine, you disappeared for the whole week and now acting all high and mighty. Was it too much for you?!" he threw back with his fists clenched in anger. Why did that bastard always managed to rile him up with just one sentence?

For a second he thought that Aomine smirk crumbled but as soon as the thought entered his head it was back and Kagami wasn´t sure if actually happened but the look that Aomine gave him now made his body grew strangely hot and his skin seemed to prickle when midnight blue eyes roamed over his naked arms up to his face and the smirk just seemed to grow wider and more wicked.

Kagami wrapped his arms around his upper body, shifting from one foot to the other when the atmosphere of the whole room seemed to drop for a moment.

"Well, I had to figure out some… things", Aomine grinned at him, "but how sweet of you that you missed me!"

Heat shot in his head. "Who-who would have missed you, bastard!"

Aomine laughed quietly and Kagami was horrified by how _good_ that sounded. "You, obviously"

"I-I didn´t! I just-"

"Taiga"

_Shit._

"A-Akashi, right-you-you were talking, uh…" he shivered when he met Akashis cold look and ducked his head in embarrassment. He had totally forgotten that there still were other guys in his room. Well, fuck…

Akashi sighed and stood up, "You know I don´t like to repeat myself and as much as I know that you enjoy this… bickering with Daiki-"

"Oi, leave me out of that!"

"I don´t enjoy it!"

Kagami glared at Aomine who just returned that heated gaze with teasing laziness-why was it always him? He knew that they were alike but that didn´t mean they needed to talk at the same time!

"It would be appropriate to think of a solution for your problem."

Kagami sighed and ran his hand through his hair, suddenly exhausted.

"Can´t we just wait? Maybe they go away from their own just like they suddenly appeared on their own…"

Akashi raised one eyebrow at him and he could hear Midorima clear his throat.

"That probably would be the easiest way but not very likely. The ears and the tail grew right out of your body and have neuronal pathwaysinto and with your body, they obviously are answering to your mood and moving around so we can be sure they already are highly integrated in you nervous system."

With a blank face that could rival Kurokos Kagami stared at the Shutokus Ace.

"And that means…?"

Midorima rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the red head.

"That means that it´s not likely they will just disappear on their own."

With a bump Kagami sat on the floor and stared at his ceiling.

"Well, that would have been too easy, huh?" he muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Ahh, Kagami-cchi don´t sound so defeated, that´s not like you!" Kise smiled and moved from his spot next to Kuroko to sit in front of Kagami and laid his hands on the red heads shoulders.

"I´m sure Akashi and Midorima will find a solution for this", he reassured with a kind smile that was so rare to see. Sure, Kise was probably the only person of them that smiled that much but the more Kagami saw it the less he couldn´t shake off the feeling that it seemed like a mask for the blonde. He hadn´t seen the other smile _that_ way very often and certainly not directed at _him_, because mostly it was Kuroko and sometimes Aomine who were the reason or receiver-if not both-of that smile and now that Kise was so close and smiling so open and honest at him he couldn't help but blush a bit. Angry at his reaction he shook off the hands that were still laying on his shoulders and suddenly seemed so heavy and grumbled something over _stupid blondes, always so annoying _although he didn´t really know himself what he was saying, still a bit flustered.

"And even if not, it´s really cute on you!"

Kagami cursed when Kise managed to dodge his punch, even if barely.

"I´m not cute asshole! And I don´t want them! I can´t even go outside with these things or play basketball and I even need _you_ to buy groceries!" he shouted angrily.

"So don´t tell me they look cute-you don´t know a thing…" he mumbled before he could stop him and looked on the floor.

Fuck, he didn´t mean to say these things. Just because he thought them didn´t mean that they needed to know that. But it was true. He always was independent, taking care of himself and sometimes of even of someone else. He didn´t like that the roles suddenly seemed reversed and now he was the one who needed help. If it was about basketball he now was okay with getting help-mostly from Kuroko of course-but not in his personal daily life. That was fucking embarrassing.

A cool and small hand interrupted his lingering and kind of depressing thoughts and as he looked up, startled at the touch, Kagami met Kurokos soft and blue eyes which seemed to smile at him even when Kurokos face was as stoical as ever.

"We know that this is difficult for you Kagami-kun, but I´m sure Kise-kun didn´t mean any harm. He is just stupid."

Kagami sniggered at that and his lips curled up when he heard Kises "Kuroko-cchi!" from somewhere.

"He is, huh?"

"Hmh, but Kagami-kun is also stupid, so you two are quite alike sometimes."

"Hey!" he shouted but Kuroko calmly interrupted his soon to follow rumbles of insults and complains before they could even happen with a firm grip around his cheeks so Kagami was forced to keep eye contact with his little shadow whose eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement.

"We really want to help Kagami-kun and we know it must be frustrating, to be forced to stay in your apartment the whole day but the sooner we find a solution the sooner it´s all over and maybe it is a good opportunity for Kagami-kun to learn to accept help. We are your friends, Kagami-kun. We don´t mind helping you."

With wide eyes Kagami stared at Kuroko and then averted his gaze. He wasn´t sure why, the words weren´t that special nor were they really deep but they seemed so carefully chosen and full of warmth, that they made Kagami swallow and feel warm all over as if the words transmitted right into his body.

"Uh… ah, yeah-I guess, well…"

"And we could play basketball when it´s dark" he heard Aomines voice from the couch. "or darker since we still need to see something" Surprised by the offer that-coming from someone like Aomine-was quite generous, he looked up and caught Aomines gaze. Touou´s ace had taken advantage of the fact that Kuroko and Kise had left the couch to join Kagami on the floor and now was slouched on the whole sofa.

"Aomine-kun is growing soft on you Kagami-kun."

"What the hell Tetsu!? That Bakagami just looked so wimpy it hurt my eyes!"

"I didn´t look wimpy, you asshole and don´t call me an idiot, you idiot!"

But before Kagami could get up and show Aomine how _not_ wimpy he looked a big hand enclosed his right wrist and pulled him back on the ground against the chest he had already met before.

"But Kaga-chin looked so sad" Murasakibara muttered behind his back and then wrapped his arms around Kagamis upper body and pulled him even closer, fighting off Kagamis advances to get free by simply capturing his arms and pressing them with his against Kagamis own body.

"I´m not sad, it´s just frustrating!" he exclaimed and tried to wiggle out of Murasakibaras grip, but the other just tightened his grip and pressed his cheek against Kagamis neck.

"Let me go!"

"No, Aka-chin said so."

"Akashi!" he turned his head toward the Rakuzan captain.

With two steps Akashi stood in front of him and then kneeled down next to Kuroko, repeating the motion the blue haired had done before to keep eye contact with Kagami.

A little bit surprised at the gentle look Akashi gave him he swallowed as prickling warmth rose in his cheeks. Just as rare as Kises sincere smiles were was Akashis gentleness, at least when it came to Kagami. He knew that Akashi had something like two personalities and it wasn´t like the terrifying one had completely disappeared after the winter cup even if it had decreased so Kagami still was on the edge whenever Akashi was around.

But now, those fascinating eyes held firm gentleness and Akashis cold thumb wandered over his upper cheek, drawing an invisible line under Kagamis eyes in a comforting way.

"I can only repeat what Tetsuya already said, but soft words won´t change anything right now so the only thing that is left to do is to search for a solution. And to do that we need as much information as we can get so we need your help Taiga."

Kagami nodded. It was the only thing he could do right now. His whole body felt sluggish and strangely relaxed and as Akashis hand wandered up his face into his hair to gently scratch his right cat ear Kagami closed his eyes, leaning against the comforting hand giving off a soft purring sound.

"Although I have to agree with Ryouta, it is endearing."

At that Kagami snapped out of his stupor, fighting off the fuzzy and hypnotic sensations and jerked his head out of Akashis grab.

"Stop it!" he snapped and now successfully wriggled out of Murasakibaras tight hug.

"Aka-chin made Kaga-chin angry" Murasakibara mumbled.

"I´m not angry", Kagami sighed as he got up and joined Aomine on the couch against his loud protests.

"That's my couch asshole, so make room or I throw you out"

Aomine tched but raised his legs just to lay them over Kagamis lap as the red head plumbed down.

"Oi, get your stinky feet off me!"

"They don´t stink and it´s more comfortable this way!"

"For who?!"

"Daiki, Taiga! Please concentrate."

They both shot a glare at the intruder but quickly retreated into the back of the couch when they were met with an icy stare.

"Yes." It came back-synchronised, a fact that nearly started a new argument but seeing the annoyed faces of the rest of the guys Aomine and Kagami both swallowed the insults that nearly escaped their mouths.

"Finally", Midorima sighed and sat down at Kagamis couch table.

"Like I already told you, I asked my father to take a look at pictures of Kagami and he asked, just yesterday, if he could meet you."

Kagami met Midorimas green eyes with surprise and rising uncertainty but Shutokus Ace silenced him as soon as he opened his mouth with a firm hand movement.

"Before you say anything… He told me he never had seen something like this before and he already did some research but couldn´t find anything that was slightly similar to Kagamis case. But he added that no one could find something useful in just a few days so he may be successful after more time. I think it´s important for you to know that he would like to run a few tests on you-nothing that would intrude your body of course-just blood samples, maybe some fitness or reflexe tests to study your body and behaviour."

Kagami swallowed and inspected his hands as he tried to process what Midorima just said. Tests? They wanted to run some tests on him? To do what?

Inspect his physical health? Or something else?

"I know that´s a bit much right now, so you don´t need to decide right now"

Kagami looked up and was caught under Midorimas gaze, cool and focused but still sympathizing in a strange way. A way Kagami still needed to learn to understand fully-just like he needed to understand Aomines way of words or Kises smiles and Akashis different shades pf personalities, even Murasakibaras childish and spoiled but affectionate gestures or Kurokos different expressions. They all knew each other so long and he still was an outsider-he still felt like one.

He smiled softly, to chase off that choking feeling in his throat.

"Okay… thanks, I´ll think about it-what, uh what else did he say?"

He could see the slight surprise in Midorimas eyes at Kagamis obvious interest, but honestly… this whole thing was about him, how could he not be interested?

"Well… he just made a few assumptions…" Midorima suddenly appeared a bit uncertain, "do… you want to hear them?"

Kagami frowned. He just asked exactly that, didn´t he?

"Of course I want to!"

He could see Midorima swallowing, quickly sharing a look with Akashi who nodded and motioned him to continue.

Kagami was confused, what could be that bad?

"Okay, but please remember that these are just theories and based on barely no data so they aren´t reliable my father couldn´t be sure because he hadn´t seen you himself but it seems that until now all evidence suggests that your body was probably… altered externally. His first guess was hormones or surgery or drugs, but they were all very vague ideas…"

Kagami stared at him. His head was spinning and thoughts were racing against each other, colliding and bumping without being comprehended, just black and white and so empty. He didn´t really understand.

"What do you mean?" he croaked and clawed his hands in his jeans as sweat broke out of his skin and his whole body suddenly seemed so hot and cold at the same time.

A weight settled beside him on the couch and a small arm grabbed around his bag.

"Kagami-kun…"

"No, no, no, no-just, just answer me, what do you mean!?" his voice was much louder than he planned to and Kagami could feel Kuroko tense beside him. But he couldn´t stay calm-not with what Midorima implied with his words.

"Taiga, they are just theories. Nothing is certain."

"I know" he bit out. It didn´t matter how reassuring Akashi sounded, it didn´t calm Kagami at all.

"Just-just tell me…" with a firm look he focused on Midorima who seemed for the first time a bit uncomfortable in his position and swallowed a bit nervously.

"Well, the first assumption that came to my father's mind was that it could be a rare mutation but he quickly let go of that idea because it is unlikely for it to appear that late and" at Kagamis impatient scowling he cut off any further explanation "the second theory he came up with and I admit the only one he could think of until now was that as I already said some external forces played an important role and…"

"Come to the point Midorima", Aomine growled as he already saw thousands of question marks practically dancing around Kagamis head.

Midorima looked quite annoyed at being so rudely interrupted but decided for the greater good of this already strained atmosphere to let it slide this time and do the red head a favour and leave his nervous ramblings about anything but the core of what he wanted to say out.

"He said that it may be possible that you were part of a genetic experiment on humans."

Kagamis head went white, empty, blank-as if a storm has swept away every thought that his now vacuum like skull had once inherited.

What the fuck?!

* * *

Soooo, uh what do you think? I don´t know, is it too rushed? maybe the ending was, huh?

Uh, well please tell me what you think! :)

Lots of Love

Anon


	6. Chapter 6

Hey yo ! :)

long time no see! Thanks for your reviews! :) This chapter mainly contains Kagami, Akashi, Murasakibara and also Himuro, in the next one everyone will be together again-oh man it´s really difficult to write about so much characters :D Alright, I´m not sure about this chapter, they all seem so OOC, I don´t know, maybe it´s just me, maybe not, please tell me haha. I find it really difficult to pinpoint Akashis character, I´m afraid I didn´t really got it right...

I´m sorry for the late update, I got lost in the bleach manga ( ah, ichigo my love *_*) and in Gintama (haaa, I´ve got so many Anime crushs right now, that´s not funny anymore :D :D) and university, but in two weeks I got vacation-yeey- so I´ll be able to write more *_*

Ahh, anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Kagami sighed as he set the dirty dished into the sink and let the water pour down. It had been nearly a week since then and with a wince he remembered how he had exploded, shouting at them and laughing, calling them stupid before throwing every one of them out of his apartment. He still felt pretty bad because it hadn´t been their fault, they were just trying to help him but at that moment he had been unable to deal with all of them, so overwhelmed from all the things that had happened to him.

Tiredly Kagami stared up at the ceiling, just the sound of the pouring water now filled his apartment and it all seemed so empty. The whole week had been empty. Because he had made it perfectly clear that he _didn´t want to see any of them of the next days, maybe even weeks _no one had dared to visit him, not even Aomine who he might have expected to rub his presence into Kagamis face or maybe Akashi to punish him-oh god and how he shivered in fear because of that-for his highly inappropriate behaviour. Not even Kuroko came over to give him that "I´m really disappointed in you Kagami-kun" stare.

With automatic movements Kagami began to wash the dishes. But if he remembered the expressions they had given him it wasn´t that surprising because even if had been caught up in his own anger he could remember how their faces just showed understanding- no disappointment or even anger, it was just plain understanding. And that was probably what pissed him off the most, because now he had the feeling like he did something wrong-well, he maybe did, so he only had himself to blame.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes. He was so tired for the last days, because those dreams kept him awake or woke him up at 3 am and he couldn´t sleep anymore because his heart wouldn´t stop pounding so hard and the sweat was cold and so nasty that he took a shower in the middle of the night. Most of the time he dreamt about the same building over and over again, saw how it crumbled down in flames and everything was so hot and red suddenly and he could hear himself screaming a name he couldn´t make out. Sometimes there was this man he remembered seeing in his first dream and sometimes not, most of the times he couldn´t remember the faces once he woke up and he didn´t want to remember because it was scary and even though Kagami didn´t believe in those supernatural _whatever_ things it was not normal to have the same dream again and again in just two weeks.

And next to that the things that Midorima had told him didn´t want to leave his mind and even though he deemed the idea that he was the result of a human experiment as absolutely ridiculous the thought still haunted him and more than once he found himself looking through articles in the internet again and again, but he couldn´t find anything and in a way that was reassuring. So it was even more important to apologize to those guys because in a way he didn´t want to be alone with his thoughts and even though he didn´t want to admit it he was afraid what his dreams could mean and he was utterly afraid of the story that may stand behind his change.

Unsure he glanced over at his phone lying right next to him. Should he call Kuroko? Apologize? But then he needed to apologize to all of them… maybe invite them over for Saturday?

Would they even come? Sighing he put back the now clean dishes and dried his hands. Well he needed to do something because he was growing god damn bored and yes he felt quite bad for what he said but he especially felt so lonely. He didn´t know what Kuroko told their team mates but no one had contacted him ever since he didn´t come to school and even if he didn´t want to he felt a bit disappointed at that.

Chasing away those depressing thoughts he reached for his mobile phone. Should he call them? No, a message should be enough and if he would call everyone he probably wouldn´t be finished by tomorrow.

Still a bit unsure and actually embarrassed he typed in a short message, asking if they wanted to come over tomorrow afternoon and then nearly threw the phone away, not really wanting to look at it-he wasn´t that desperate.

So he did his best to keep himself busy-what should he do, how should he apologize to them? He was horrible with words-with a shudder he remembered the embarrassment from their game against Kajiou at the winter cup-and apologizing wasn´t really something he could call his speciality. So what _was _he good at?

Well basketball but he couldn´t really offer that, Midorima would just push his glasses up and say he would prefer to continue the book he read, Kise would say something about how he didn´t want to ruin his clothes, Aomine would smirk saying how Kagami would lose anyway, Akashi would say something about how he needed to teach Kagami a lesson for ignoring them and now suggesting something so plain as an apology would be unacceptable, Kuroko would agree with him and Murasakibara would complain about it being a hassle and how he wanted more food.

Food!

He grinned, that was something he was good at and how he could show that he was sorry. He would make everyone´s favourite food-something he picked up over the month he had already spent with those idiots-and they would understand it and Kagami didn´t have to actually voice it. Yes, he closed his fist at his decision and glanced at the clock-if he hurried he could still get all the ingredients he needed. Red bean soup for Midorima-well that was easy because Midorima preferred the canned one anyway- Teriyaki burgers for Aomine, he already did those before, tofu soup for Akashi-shouldn´t take long either-for Murasakibara… Kagami frowned, well Nerunerunerune candy wasn´t something he would offer that guy for lunch, so what should he do for that big candy monster? Kagami sighed, anyway-Kuroko would get that milkshake, because he probably wouldn´t eat anything else, maybe Kagami should make curry as an alternative? And for Kise onion gratin soup-okay he should be able to that.

With a rush of determination and the long list of ingredients running through his head he grabbed the long coat and the cap he used the past days to hide his ears and tail when he got out to buy food-he was pretty proud of himself for coming up with that solution because it made him feel so much more independent and just so much _better-_and slammed the door behind him, making his way to the next supermarket. A few things he could finish today, so he just needed reheat them tomorrow and the rest he would freshly make tomorrow. For the first time this week he actually felt good, he was outside, had a goal in his mind and work to do-Kagami never was one who could lay around and do nothing, he always grew all twitchy and nervous.

When he got back nearly an hour later, his mobile phone was blinking at him, telling him he got six new messages and his lips formed a small smile as he tied the apron around his body. So his apartment would be full tomorrow again-how nice.

Kagami had been busy for the whole day, tidying up his apartment, scrubbing the tables and cooking all the food. Now it was one in the afternoon and it was just two hours until a whole bunch of chaotic basketball players would invade his rooms and probably destroy all the work he had done, but that was okay-food was made to be eaten and tidiness was made to be dirtied. And Kagami was actually looking forward to it-they all knew how weird he looked so they had already overcome the awkwardness and even though they all were pretty different and difficult individuals it was always lively with the group and Kagami would never grow bored. He smiled lightly at the thought; it was nice having them as friends, but so weird to refer to them in that way. He sniggered-friend-what a weird thought indeed, the last friendship Kagami had ended with a punch in his face but they had made up and he had learned so he hoped that this time it wouldn´t end with a punch in his face-or worse.

So he still had two hours, so what-a ring went through his apartment, announcing a visitor and Kagami frowned in confusion-who could that be? He didn´t expect anyone else, so…? It rang again and Kagami made his way to the speaker, asking a bit out of breath "Who´s there?"

"Good afternoon Taiga, we´re a bit early but I hope you can let us in nonetheless."

Surprise written on his face he opened the door, a bit anxious waiting for Akashi (and someone else?) to arrive as he fidgeted from one foot to the other. Shit, he really had tried to keep his mind off the moment when they would meet again but now he was really nervous.

"Ah, Taiga we meet again", the surprising soft voice of the Rakuzan captain made Kagami look up from the floor and his eyes nearly popped out his head when he saw Akashi, Murasakibara and Himuro standing in his doorway.

"T-Tatsuya?"

"Good afternoon Taiga-you" a frown appeared on Himuros face and Kagami swallowed, well that much for no awkwardness.

"Uh, yeah long story, it´s-"

"Yes, Akashi-kun already told me about it but I didn´t think it would look so well on you, Taiga" Himuro smirked and Kagamis whole face exploded in warm red as blood rushed in his head and the embarrassment made his stomach tingle.

"Sh-shut up, it doesn´t! It looks ridiculous and you know it!" he protested loudly, but only began to stutter when Himuro just winked at him and ruffled his hair when he moved past him, following Akashi and Murasakibara inside who seemed to have grown tired to left be standing in the doorway.

Sighing Kagami closed the door and followed the three into the living room.

"And what are you doing here anyway? And why are you so early?" he asked as he went to fetch four glasses and soda from the kitchen.

"Muro-chin grew curious and I couldn´t shake him off" he heard Murasakibara mumble when the giant tried to make himself comfortable on the couch and Kagami winced slightly in empathy because it was difficult to even get _his_ body in a comfortable position in front of the table and Murasakibara was even bigger than him, taller and broader.

"Of course, I grew suspicious when Atsushi acted so strange this week, he became all gloomy and he didn´t even eat all his snacks-not that it´s a real bad thing-"

"Muro-chin!" Murasakibara complained but was utterly ignored as Himuro just gave that small smile of his and turned to Kagami who was filling their glasses while asking himself what exactly Himuro was trying to say.

"but yesterday everything seemed to be fine again and he maybe let it slide that he was coming here, so I thought why not come with him since I didn´t got to see you for weeks."

Kagami fidgeted at the thought that _he _made Murasakibara feel _gloomy _as Himuro had put it and seemed to have a great influence on his mood and even his appetite and he couldn´t help feeling a bit guilty for ignoring the other guy.

"But I never could have thought of something like", Himuros eyes wandered over Kagamis face and up to his ears, "that… Akashi told me a few things already but… still, what happened?"

Kagami sighed as he sat down on the floor and took a sip from his glass as he glanced up to Akashi who had been uncharacteristically quiet for the last minutes and now was neatly sipping on his soda water.

"Uhm well I always mix everything up so maybe Akashi could tell-"

"I´m afraid I have to refuse, I already told him everything I know so there is no more to tell." Akashi interrupted him forcefully and Kagami slightly jerked at the cold tone in his voice. So he was angry at him… so much for integrating him into the conversation.

"Uh, alright-well, if you already know then there´s probably nothing more I can tell you, so…"

Himuro smiled gently despite the cold aura that suddenly seemed to erupt from the place next to him, "I thought so, but I had hoped you could tell me something about how it feels for you Taiga."

A bit surprised Kagami blinked at him for a few seconds and then gave an unintelligent sound, stumbling over the first words. No one had asked him that so far, so he didn´t really know what to say.

"Uhm, it got better I guess, I hardly notice it and although both the ears and the tail seemed to have grown I forget about them most of the time. Oh, but I went shopping the week!" he exclaimed proudly, "I hid them under a cap and a coat and no one noticed!"

He grinned at the three basketball players on the couch, hoping it would light the mood a bit, but his cheerful expression soon fell when he was met with rather… tight expressions. Akashi sighed and looked at him with a serious expression that made him gulp-oh shit.

"That is dangerous Taiga, what if someone would have noticed?" Akashis voice was softer than before, but still had a dangerous undertone that should have made Kagami think about what he was going to say, but as often that thought came too late.

"Well, but no one did!" he shouted and stood up with rushed movements, clenching his fists in anger. He wasn´t a kid, goddamn it-he could take care of himself!

"Do you know how fucking frustrating it is to stay inside the whole day? I don´t know if you can do that but I definitely can´t!" he was breathing hard, eyes probably blazing in anger and his whole body seemed to shake under the emotions running through his body. He groaned-God not again, it was like it was starting all over again; The conversation they had last weekend had been nearly the same.

"Sorry, I-"

"It´s alright Taiga, we understand you but we also worry about you." Akashi calmly said and his voice seemed to carry over a smile which didn´t show on his face but Kagami nearly sighed in delight when that gentle look came back.

"Y-you don´t need to worry about me, I´m a big guy you know? I can take care of myself!" He nervously twitched his hands in his lap when Akashis seemed to expose everything in Kagamis head just with his gaze, a gaze Kagami couldn´t hold so he watched how his finger intertwined with each other just to jump apart again.

"We also know that Taiga, but you have to admit that this situation is far from normal so it also needs a different treatment, don´t you agree?"

"Aka-chin is right, what would have happened if someone would have noticed?" Kagami glared at Murasakibara-even he was criticising him?

"They probably would have thought I was weirdo or a cosplayer or something like that anyway…" he mumbled more to himself.  
Akashi sighed, "well maybe, but you don´t know that, so please don´t do it again, or at least not alone"

Kagami looked down on the floor-well it wasn´t like he had a choice this week, but he probably couldn´t say that since that had practically been his fault. "I´ll give my best…"

Akashi smiled at him, "That´s all we want"

Kagami sighed, "Why-why do guys you care so much anyway?"

"Because we care for you, is that so hard to believe?"

Kagami stared at him, heterochromic eyes looking back, showing nothing but sincerity at which Kagamis heart started to pound faster than it should and his skin seemed to tingle but he couldn´t avert his eyes or do anything against the soft and warm rush of heat that flooded his cheeks. God, Akashi was worse than Kuroko right now, spouting things like that out of nowhere-it had always made him uncomfortable, he was guy, he didn´t talk about feelings!

"Aka-chin´s right, Kaga-chin is nice so we need to keep bad things from happening to Kaga-chin."

He flustered at that and again stared at his hands-fuck, he had no idea what to say agains that-why were they suddenly so weird and embarrassing?!

"Atsushi, please stop, you make him all embarrassed" amusement dripped from Himuros voice and Kagami glared at him with piercing eyes but the other just chuckled and stood up. "I need to use your bathroom for moment, Taiga"

"Yeah sure, go ahead" he rolled his eyes, "just go if you need to-no need to ask"

"Yes, yes…"

Kagami ran his hand through as he watched Himuro leave and turned to Akashi and Murasakibara again. "Uh thank you-I mean I-ah-I care for you guys too…"

He looked away when he heard both of them slightly laugh and he just could feel how his face burned up again-honestly how could they say something like that and even though it sounded really cheesy it somehow seemed to fit in-well whatever it could fit in-but just when he said something like that it was just ridiculous and sounded so wrong and strange and argh-

"Taiga."

And he didn´t want to feel like that, for the last weeks he seemed so out of his own character it seriously pissed him off!

"Taiga."

And, argh it just made him so angry!

"Taiga!"

"Huh?" A bit confused at hearing his name he raised his head and flinched when he met Akashis stare.

"Wh-what?"  
"Please join us on the couch, would you?"  
Kagami clenched his jaw-as if that was a question.  
"But Tatsuya…"  
"Well he´s not there right now, so come here-_Taiga_"  
And how could Kagami refuse when Akashi sounded like _that. _Kagami couldn´t really put his finger on it, but it sounded deep and soft, not demanding, more like suggesting but so subtle that it could be mistaken for a demand and Kagami found himself moving to the couch nonetheless and silently sat down between Akashi and Murasakibara.

Just as soon as his bottom touched the soft cushion Akashi pulled him down by his shoulder, a soft and graceful motion that disturbed Kagamis balance rather ungraceful and forced his head to rest on Akashis lap.

Kagamis eyes went wide as he stared ahead and his view suddenly was turned 180°. Swallowing the embarrassing sound that nearly made it out of his mouth he hold his breath, not daring to speak up as Akashis hand found his way into his way hair, softly brushing through the red locks-calm, firm and with so much control that it should scare him and Kagami would have fought against it, if it didn´t make him so sleepy-a condition he recently found himself in quite often. But before his eyes could even fall shut, despite being in such an uncomfortable position (his head was on Akashis lab while the rest of his body was mostly still in a sitting position) a big hand closed around his one foot ankle and before he could react pulled his leg up making him produce a noise Kagami would definitely deny making if anyone asked as he snapped out of this sleepy daze.

Shocked and surprised he looked up as his second leg was also raised, but before he could lose his balance it was placed next to the other on Murasakibaras lap-okay that was too much. He wasn´t fragile, he was alright and they surely didn´t need to baby him! Kagami struggled and protested-a bit weakly he had to admit-to get up but Akashi just laid one cool hand on his forehead and pressed him down again-and his body obediently followed.

"I don´t need you to babysit me!" he protested but just as before it lacked bite and Akashis hand just moved a bit harder through his hair.

"We don´t babysit you Taiga, you just look really tired so you shouldn´t sit on the floor." Slim fingers gently pressed down on his temples, messaging the skin and the stained muscles making Kagami sigh and he felt his eye closing.

"Yeah…" he murmured, "couldn´t sleep at all-stupid dreams."

"Dreams you say? What are they about?"

Sighing when Akashi fingers brushed against the area behind his human ear and wandered up to the cattish ones Kagami began to tell him about the crashing buildings, about the man he always saw, about the fire and the heat, about himself, how he always thought he could see and hear himself screaming a name but as soon as he woke up he wasn´t sure anymore, if he really saw himself or what that name was. The words seemed to tumble out of his mouth, unorganized because his head seemed all dizzy from Akashis scalp massage and he felt strangely at ease, the firm thighs beneath his head were slim and small, so different from his own or even Murasakibaras where his legs lay, with his feet dangling over the arm of the couch-too long to wholly fit on the cushions. But they still emitted warmth, so secure that it lured the red head into a strange trance of mindless babbling without paying really attention what he said or if it even made sense.

"Interesting…" Akashi murmured as he let his fingertips dance over the rim of Kagamis cat ears, to what the red head gave a sound similar to a purr and pressed his head closer to Akashis hand. The smaller one gave a small smile as he watched how those red eyes that always seemed so full of tension, just as the rest of the boy, and fierceness close shut again and a sigh left his lips.

"Mhm, it´s always the same-kind of scary, you know?"

Akashi smiled at that, "I guess it is, but maybe they want to tell you something. I myself try to restrain from believing in something as fluid and unreliable as dreams but maybe there is a hint of truth in them when they appear that often. Sometimes your mind wants to remind you of something you attempt to forget or to force you into remembering something long forgotten, because unfortunately times can´t heal wounds, just cover them with something new."

Kagami blinked up at the other boy-he could feel Murasakibaras fingers softly drumming against his legs and how the thighs of the purple head seemed to vibrate in impatience waiting for something Kagami could only guess-his first guess would be snack but you never know-and blushed as he saw the intense look Akashi gave him, the other should really stop doing something like that, it made him uncomfortable as hell. Not to think about all the strange feelings that seemed to have raged in him for the last days whenever he thought about these basketball prodigies who suddenly seemed to have gathered around him-with every intention to stay. Kagami wasn´t really sure what they could _want_ and he really didn´t want their pity.

He sighed, "Are you talking about the things Midorima said, the last time?" he asked quietly and watched how Murasakibaras finger seemed to lose their drumming rhythm for a moment.

"Hm, we have no reason to believe that theory given the fact that there _are_ no facts that support that idea, but nonetheless it may be possible that your dreams aren´t just made up fantasy and may have a true core."

"Hmh…" Kagami didn´t really care right now, he had thought about those things far too much for the last week-he didn´t want to think about it right now.

"Where´s Tatsuya anyway?" he asked and raised his head-he couldn´t have disappeared? Again?

"I´m here Taiga" a soft voice came from behind the couch and surprised the red head sat up and found his brother sitting on the floor thumbing through magazines that were scatter around his sitting figure.

"Eh, why didn't you say something?" he inquired with one arm leaning on the back of the couch, "you´re not Kuroko are you?"

Himuro laughed at that, "I guess so, but I didn´t want to disturb-you seemed to be in quite serious conversation."

Kagamis whole face went red at Himuros amused look, shit-of course, it must have looked weird, a big guy like him lying on the lap of someone who was heads smaller than him and getting his head petted. Oh god…

"It´s not-I mean, it´s…"

Himuro laughed quietly, "Don´t worry-I would have done the same" and while Kagami wondered which _same _he was talking about Akashis small hand pulled him down again so in the end he found himself in the same position as before and even though he really didn´t like being handled that way he felt himself getting all drowsy again. It really was funny, he thought as he gazed at Murasakibara under half lidded eyes , just a few month ago he would have laughed at the thought or the suggestion that _he _would ever have a good relationship with that big purple little kid who just seemed to grow and grow a bit more but stayed that little spoiled shit inside. How did that happen anyway? Led by the gentle hands running through his hair and the small sounds of Himuro flipping a page and Murasakibaras warm big hands running over his legs his mind began to wander back-oh yes, it was when Tatsuya came over and naturally brought that candy loving bastard with him, back then he was still "the double-eyebrow"…

* * *

_"__Oi Tatsuya, you´re early! ... And not alone…" Eyes narrowing in annoyance he glared at the purple head basketball player standing behind his brother.  
"I´m sorry Taiga, I couldn´t shake him off", Himuro smiled apologetic and glanced at Murasakibara who was stuffing his mouth with a handful of candy. _

_"__It´s the double eyebrow again…" he munched, glaring back at Kagami with just as much annoyance as he got and anger bubbled in Kagamis guts-_how dared that bastard…

_"__What are you doing here!?" he shouted, stepping into the giants' personal space. Murasakibara just looked down at him-a situation that was really strange for the red head-and rolled his eyes, "Didn´t know that Muro-chin wanted to visit his annoying brother…" _

_"__Who are you calling annoying you little-!"_

_"__My, my Taiga please, I´m sorry but maybe we shouldn´t talk about this matter in your doorway and Atsushi I told you that I would be visiting Taiga."_

_"__Mhm… don´t remember" Murasakibara mumbled, clearly losing interest in the conversation as he forced his way past Kagami into his apartment. _

_"__Oi, what the hell are you doing? No way, I´m letting you stay here!" Kagami shouted and followed the other Ace on hot heels, "don´t just go into other people's houses!"_

_"__Eh, why not, you invited Muro-chin anyway…" _

_"__Just Tatsuya-not you!" Kagami backfired, clenching his fists in frustration. _

_"__Taiga, Atsushi, please stop fighting, does it make any difference?" Himuro tried to calm the situation but just seemed to pour oil into the flame when Kagami exploded, that _yes, _it would make a difference, because he wanted to catch up with his brother, just the two of them, because he had missed him (Kagami still blushed at that) and he didn´t like Murasakibara!_

* * *

Kagami smiled slightly at the memory, he didn´t know how long he had bickered with Murasakibara, much to Tatsuyas annoyance, but it had a really strange turn when the purple head had discovered the cake Kagami had baked. A caramel Appel pie and nothing Kagami would usually bake (he didn´t really had a thing for sweet things) but a friend from America had recommend him the receipt so he had wanted to try it out and let Tatsuya test his first try, just like when they had been young. He hadn´t expect the cake to be the reason Murasakibara would suddenly take a liking to him (not that he had ever expected to make friends with someone so _lazy_) but it still had worked.

* * *

_"__Who baked that cake Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, with big eyes and nearly drooling on himself as his eyes were practically glued to the cake standing on the kitchen counter. Kagami still couldn´t believe the way Murasakibara had suddenly stopped making comments over his eyes brows and how annoying he was to suddenly start sniffling and let his nose lead him into Kagamis kitchen-much to his horror, the red head had to admit._

_"__For that you have to ask Taiga, although I´m sure he baked it himself"_

_Big glassy purple eyes met with his and Kagami automatically took two steps backwards, because having that look originally directed at the cake, directed at him made him feel a bit strange (and maybe even frightened but not that he would ever admit it) and he found himself nodding. _

_"__Uh, yes-I made that…" he mumbled and watched how Murasakibaras eyes grew even larger, if that was humanly possible, and glistering with delight that belonged in the eyes of a five year old but not really in the ones of a 16 year old basketball player who was also far too big for his age. _

_"__I didn´t know Kaga-chin could cook…" he mumbled and now it was Kagamis turn to make big eyes at the other-"K-Kaga-chin, what the hell is that?!" he choked and desperately looked at Himuro who gave a short chuckled and rested his hand on his chin, leaning against the kitchen counter._

_"__It looks like you just climbed up at Atsushis friend rate"_

_"__When did I get _in _there?!" he shouted. Kaga-chin? What was that?_

_"__I want to eat it" An almost childish voice interrupted Kagamis thoughts and made him look at the other basketball player who seemed to literally tower over the cake and he sighed, well, why not. Cakes were there to be eaten. _

_"__Yes, just wait a moment and let me set the table, do you guys want to drink something?"_

_"__Water is just fine" Himuro smiled, obviously pleased with the turn of events and pulled a protesting Murasakibara back into the living room. _

_"__Muro-chin, I want to eat that cake!" Kagami heard him complaining and then decided to ignore the two as he got the plates, forks and glasses and followed them into the living room. _

_"__Could you two set the table? I´ll get the cake." _

_With a small smile he noticed that the speed with which Murasakibara actually laid the table could rival that surprising and powerful speed he also showed on the court and for a moment he feared for his plates but the purple head seemed as accurate as he was fast so when he got back everything stood perfectly in place and with big eyes he watched how Murasakibara practically devoured the cake, asking for seconds again and again. And people called _him _a glutton. _

* * *

After that they had played all the various video games Kagami had, talked about nothing at all and actually had fun. Murasakibara had tried to convince him to become a chef just like he had planned and asked if Kagami would bake for him again and of course he had agreed, because even though he didn´t want admit it, it felt good to be complimented like that and he still fought a blush when he thought back at how Murasakibaras face had lit up at him agreeing to bake or cook for him again. He now kind of understood why his brother had taken a liking to the overgrown child. Tatsuya had once said that even though Kagami was such an idiot-something Kagame had protested against, of course-he was good at taking care of people and Murasakibara clearly was someone who needs to be taken care of-hell, that guy would probably eat nothing but sweets the whole day and Kagami didn´t want to see his teeth after that.

"Aka-chin is being unfair, we should switch now." The voice of the boy who had dominated Kagamis thoughts reached his ears and made him look up from his comfortable position, -he was still lying on Akashis lap and fuck was that embarrassing, but he didn´t want to find out how said one would react if Kagami again protested against that position. Murasakibara was obviously pouting and Kagami nearly smiled at the sight, he really was becoming soft.

"Kaga-chin should lay on my lap now."

Eh? With wide eyes he stared at the purple head who was sucking on a lollipop and send clearly dissatisfied glances at Akashi who just smiled, "he is laying on your lap" and his grip on Kagamis head seemed to tighten making him slightly wince.

"His feet, not his head. I want to touch his ears."

"Hey!" he protested. He didn´t like the way the two were talking about him at all, it was like he wasn´t even in the room!

"You should learn to control yourself better Atsushi, it´s not fitting for a person if he always get what he wants."

Kagami couldn´t supress the thought that Akashi probably had no experience with not getting what he wanted but even he could read the thickening aura around those two and even when he didn't really understand what was going on he didn't want to take any part in it so against his instincts he decided to get up, he was stuck in that embarrassing position for far too long anyway.

"Uh, I think I need to get up anyway." He said and mentally raised his fist in triumph when he managed to get out of Akashis grip without much hindrance. "Still need to set the table and…" he looked at the clock and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Fuck, already this late?" he ignored Akashis mumbled "language Taiga" as he stumbled into the kitchen, still a bit out of it as the warmness and dizziness still pulsed through his body.

"I´ll help you Taiga", he heard Tatsuya call from the living room and before he could shout back that it wouldn´t be necessary, that he was a guest, the bell rang, startling Kagami and took the words out of his mouth.

"Oi Bakagami, open the door!" Kagami glared against his door as Aomines voice sounded from the speaker. Of fucking course.

And with a "who are you calling an idiot Ahomine?" he slammed the door open, staring right into the smug face of that over tanned bastard.

"Yo"

"Hello Kagami-kun."

"Kagami-cchi, how nice to see you again!"

"Good afternoon Kagami"

So they were complete and the chaos was ready to begin.

* * *

"That wasn´t nice Aka-chin" Murasakibara complained as the pair listened to bickering at the door. "I wanted to touch Kaga-chin too…"

Akashi smiled at the pouting basketball player next to him, "I know Atsushi, but everything at the proper time, we wouldn´t want to scare him away wouldn´t we?"

The red head sighed when the other just seemed to sulk even more, "We talked about this, didn´t we? If we want this to work we can´t go all at the same time."

"But it´s still unfair, you got to touch him the whole time…" Murasakibara sucked on the lollipop and stared at his lap where minutes ago Kagamis legs had laid. He could still feel the warmth and he wanted more than that, Himuro always told him he was too greedy-when it came too sweets-but this was the first time he felt the same greediness, the same hunger for a person, he usually wasn´t overly fond of other people- with Himuro being an exception and even though they had tried being in a relationship it seemed the relationship they shared was different than the one Murasakibara now wanted with the red head. Even when he had to share him with five other people. Sometimes he wondered if a person could be worth all the fuss that suddenly emitted with these rising feelings and confusing sparks of pure lust-it was so tiring.

"Alright, I hope you´re all hungry but because you´re all far too early I still need to prepare a few things so, I don´t know, entertain yourselves, while I finish the food. But please don't break anything."

Murasakibara looked up at the smiling face of the boy that had begun to fill all of his thoughts-next to candy of course-and listened to his own pounding heart when he their eyes met for a moment and Kagamis smile just seemed to get wider when he noticed the gleeful look Murasakibaras eyes got when food was mentioned.

Nope, definitely worth it.

* * *

Alright, please tell me what you think :)

Lots of love, Anon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there,  
I know I´m an awful person for updating so rarely, please forgive me-or not forgive me, but forgive the story, if that makes any sense^^-I was sick for a few weeks and felt so bad that I really coulnd´t write a thing and then of course I had my studies to catch up *sigh*, it really annoying...  
Anyway! Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them, whenever I feel bad I read them and then I´m all better haha :)  
Okay, there was someone complaining that should stop babystepping the story (and I appreciate the critic but don´t fucking insult me!) but now there hopefully be a bit more pot and the smut is also on the way *yatta!* and I may need to raise the rating haha  
Alright, enough from me, please enjoy! We now experience Himuros point of view! *_*  
(And this one is shorter than my other chapter, I sincerly apologize for that)

pissed dragon: well you´re probably the same person that reviews on Archiveofourown so I´ll just write the same: Thanks for the critic but don´t-fucking-insult-me. honestly, it´s unnecessary. And I write my stories because I want to write them.

pissedmankey: I don´t know if you two are the same person, but well I try and update as often as possible

* * *

Himuro shook his head and sighed when he watched how six teenage boys were staring with flabbergasted expressions-each with his own grimace-at the amount of food on the table. He smiled when he glanced at Kagami who scratched his head in slight embarrassment and motioned them to sit down and dig in, a request they all followed with delight.

The black haired basketball player could feel the adverse looks and subtle glances on his skin, five different coloured eye pairs (Atsushi fortunately wasn´t that hard on him) were currently trying to stab him as he took a seat next to his little brother. But it wouldn´t be the first time-ever since he had tagged along with Murasakibara to join these little group gatherings where all they did was playing basketball and bickering about silly things he fell victim to the cold and more than unfriendly stares of that rainbow group. He rested his elbows on the table, his brother could be oblivious, he knew that but still… how could he _not _notice how his little shadow and his basketball rivals wanted to get into his pants? And even more-how could he not notice that he just wanted the same? He had guessed because of the great variation of food and how everyone received a different dish that Kagami had made everyone´s favourite food and who did that for people he didn´t care about? Neither for simple friends one would go that far-he may dish out some delicious meal but to go through the trouble and make so many different things? There sure were more feelings than friendship involved and even if Himuro was against all the approaches the six boys had made towards his little brother he couldn´t deny that those feelings were genuine. At both sides. He sighed-it was just a hassle that there were six of them, there was no way Kagami would be able to choose if he ever understood his own feelings and he was afraid of that. He still suffered under the guilt of leaving his little brother, trying to cut off all their ties but what would happen if his friendship with those six boys was destroyed by uncertainty and jealousy?

"Is that bean soup self-made?"

Himuro looked up, ripped out of his thoughts. Midorima was inspecting the dish in front of him with critical eyes and then turned to Kagami who nodded with a for Himuros taste too eager expression on his face.

"Yeah, I wanted to buy the canned ones first, but because I cooked for everyone else it seemed wrong to just heat something up for you-so, uh I made it myself, I hope it tastes like the one you like."

Himuro supressed a chuckle when he saw how Midorima tried to urge down a smile that obviously wanted to crawl on his lips but a small blush still managed to rise in his cheeks when the green haired boy gave a short nod and stared down at the soup in front him again.

"I´m sure and-ah, thank you…"

Kagami blinked at him and then laughed loudly, his cat ears twitched in amusement and the tail gave a short swift behind his back as he dug into his own food, mumbling with a full mouth "no problem" and Himuro sighed at the bad table manners his brother once again showed.

Akashi looked at the red head in slight disgust and shook his head, "Taiga, please mind you table manners, you get your food all over the table."

Aomine snorted at that, stuffing his mouth with another burger, "It´s always like that, ne Tetsu?" The small blue haired boy gave him a blank look, "not that you´re any better, Ahomine."

"Heh, he got you there, haha!" Kagami pointed with his finger at the other Ace, giving a wide grin. "Kaga-chin, your finger is dirty" with a curious gaze Mursakibara focused on said finger and slowly reached for it, encircling Kagamis wrist who gave him a surprised look and nearly shrieked when the taller one caught his fingertip with his mouth, sucking the finger into his hot mouth, trailing the finger with his eager tongue as he licked off the rest of the sauce.

"M-Murasakibara?!"

Himuro palmed his face. He couldn´t believe what he just saw, even if guessed that Murasakibara probably didn´t mean anything sexual by that-although, one never knows what was going on in that stupid head of that overgrown child-it was such a bold move that the black haired one suffered under second hand embarrassment from just looking at the scene.

"Hm?" the purple haired murmured around the finger and then released it with a pop, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"Y-you didn´t have to do that", Kagami stuttered with a red face, looking more than embarrassed as he quickly pulled back his hand.

"I have to agree with Taiga, Atsushi. That was totally unnecessary."

A shudder ran down Himuros spine as the cold voice of the small red head pierced into his ears with a far too big presence for such a small guy.

"That was unfair, Murasakibara-cchi" Kise complained and clearly pouted from the other end of the table.

"Aka-chin was touching Kaga-chin the whole time. I wanted to touch him too", Murasakibara mumbled annoyed and licked his lips, enjoying the aftertaste of Kagamis skin on his tongue.  
Kagami blinked at him and at the memory of their position on his couch before the rest came in the redness of his cheeks grew darker.

Himuro glanced at his brother who seemed to have found a great interest in how the curry on his plate looked and had his eyes everywhere except at the bickering basketball prodigies who still argued about Murasakibaras bold move and tried to question Akashi about his touching with Kagami. But they quickly gave up when they noticed that the other wouldn´t talk and just gave them a cold and icy stare that couldn´t mean anything good.

"Kagami?" Midorimas voice raised above the rest and Kagami looked up, appearing to be ripped out of deep thoughts-something that was never really good, Himuro thought.

"Hm?"

"Have you thought about my fathers´ request to meet you?" Midorima adjusted his glasses and then intertwined his fingers on his lap in subtle nervousness. The bickering about Murasakibara and Akashi bored him and he really needed an answer, so he could tell his father. The man grew from day to day more impatient and it was irritating because he would daily interrupt Midorimas´ free time. And this needed to be stopped and moreover it would give him some alone time with the red head, an idea he tried to deny when it sneaked into his head but it showed itself again and again, growing more persistent with each day. It was getting troublesome.

Kagami appeared a bit confused and the green haired sighed-yes it was out of context and a bit sudden but he couldn´t help it-maybe the dialogue about Akashi and Murasakibara did make him nervous.

"Oh-oh, yes. Uhm, I-I guess it would be a good idea, right?" the red head gave a small uncertain smile and twitched on his seat, his ears flickering in nervousness.

Midorima nodded and hid his surprise with a cough-he hadn´t expected such a straight answer, but Kagami was a simple thinking guy and if he had decided something he went with it wholeheartedly.

"I believe so; hopefully we get to know more about your… change."

Kagami snickered at that. "Would be great, huh?"

Himuro raised one eyebrow in confusion, "what are you talking about?" And there were the stares again-it seemed like they were united by their aversion against Himuro and could forget about their own indifferences in their small group by focusing their feelings on Himuro. It was rather irritating.

"Midorimas dad is a doctor and wants to take a look at me and test a few things so we can say more about-well-the reason for my… change"

Himuro nodded, "that seems like a good idea, but have you thought about calling your parents Taiga? It is rather likely that they may know something, don´t you think?" He was met with a blank stare and not only from his brother but also the rainbow crew, as he sometimes liked to call him in his head. He sighed; it seemed that the idea didn't pop up in any of their strange coloured heads-even not in Akashis. Maybe the smaller redhead was far too… distracted? Who knew…

"Uh, well-I actually thought about it but I didn´t know what to say…" Kagami said rather sheepishly and gave an awkward smile. "I mean, it would be really weird to come and say, `Yo, mum, dad, there are cat ears on my head-do you have any idea how they got there?"

Himuro gave a quiet laugh and could even see how Akashis lips curled upside. "I wouldn´t formulate it like this, maybe ask a bit more subtle about it. If there was anything strange in your childhood or something like that."

Kagami sighed and ran his hand over his face, looking rather tired. "Maybe, but you know that they´re not my real parents. I don´t know if they could know something…"

The black haired boy could see the other guests frowning in question and then Kuroko raised his voice, "Excuse me if it is too personal, but… Kagami-kun grew up with foster parents?"

Kagami nodded, "yes, they adopted me when I was eight years old. So they´re not my biologically parents but I don´t love them less because of that." He exclaimed passionately as his voice grew louder at the end.

Kuroko gave him on of his rare and small smiles, "I didn´t want to imply that Kagami-kun."

The redhead gave a short nod.

"Where did you live before that?" Kise asked curiously and with excited eyes and Akashi now turned his full attention on Seirins Ace. This was getting interesting.

"Huh? Before that?" The one in question asked rather dumbly and a bit lost when he obviously tried to remember. He frowned in light confusion as his whole face scrunched up in concentration. Himuro smiled at that but couldn´t help feeling a bit worried since it looked like it that Kagami still couldn´t remember. They had once talked about it when they were young and even then the redhead didn´t seem to be able to remember a thing of what happened before his eight year of life. Back then they had laughed it off with Himuro calling him stupid and Kagami taking the bite and then they had chased each other around the basketball court until the questions about Kagamis past flew out of their heads. But now it wouldn´t be that easy and maybe it shouldn´t be that easy anymore.

"I-I don´t know…" Kagamis deep and uncertain voice pulled Himuro out of his thoughts. His brother looked rather embarrassed and also a bit worried. "But I mean, I was just eight, you don´t remember what happened when you´re young right?" He asked with big unsure eyes at his friends who exchanged uncertain glances.

"Well an idiot like you surely doesn´t" Aomine drawled at that moment and interrupted the silence which had become rather uncomfortable and too much to handle.

Himuro shook his head when Kagami shot right back at him, anger was quickly to replace any uncertainness. But he still could see the troubled faces on the rest of them and decided to ease the tension a bit and also bring the conversation a bit forward.

"Maybe you could call them this evening and just ask them where they adopted you or if there was something strange."

"Something strange?" Kagami asked, turning his head around since he was nearly leaning all over the table with his one hand grabbing the collar of Aomines shirt.

"Well yes, or something unusual. Tell them you want to know who you are. Normally all teenagers go through that phase so they probably won´t be suspicious and just think you want to know where you´re from."

"Huuu…" the redhead wondered, letting go of Aomines who was pulling his shirt back into place with a slight blush on his high cheeks, muttering something about Bakagami with his anger problems. Fortunately Kagami didn´t hear that so the group was saved from another round of childish bickering and insulting. "Yeah that´s a good idea, I guess I´ll do that-maybe… maybe they know something." He seemed a bit lost in thought as he stared at his plate with his eyebrows crunched into a grimace of concentration when Akashi pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Taiga, I´m sorry I ask again and you don´t need to answer if you don´t feel comfortable with it but… what do you remember from before? Before you were adopted?"

Kagami sighed and ruffled his hair before taking a bite from the curry. "Actually it´s weird, I don´t know anything. When I think back there´s well… nothing I guess, I don´t know-it´s just… as if nothing´s there you know? I don´t know how to describe it and… yeah I thought it was normal to not remember what happened when you were young. Isn´t there even a name for that?"

"If you are speaking of Infantile Amnesia Kagami-kun, that only refers to the first third years of ones´ life."

The redhead blinked owlishly at him, "Oh, yeah well… then, I don´t know but maybe I hit my head or something!" he exclaimed defensively and Kuroko sighed, "Kagami-kun no one is speaking badly of you or blame you for anything."

"Taiga" Akashi spoke up, preventing Kagami from speaking any further, "the eight years before may be very important so even if it´s hard please try to remember. We will think of a way to help you but at first it is probably the best if you call you foster parents and ask them about the past."

Kagami swallowed and shifted on his chair, from one side to the next. "Uh, yes I will do that this evening and then, well I will tell you okay?"

Akashi looked pleased at that and Kagami sighed in relief before speaking up again, "Alright well but if we talk more and eat less it will get cold-I´m afraid it already is, so if you want I can heat it up again for you." He declared and quickly took most of the plates with him into the kitchen, since the food really did get cold. What a waste.

Exhausted the red head let his body rest on the couch, cracked his neck and ran his hand over his tired face. He glanced at the clock. Nearly midnight. Normally he could have pulled off another three hours but lately he was so tired in the evenings and he didn´t know why-Probably because he didn´t get to do something. And today probably had been too much but not that Kagami complained since he actually got to play basketball again. They had waited until it got rather dark outside, but still bright enough for them to see and then had made their to the court close to Kagamis apartment. They only were able to play for an hour and it wasn´t nearly enough but he still was grateful-even if he was bad at outing it. It had felt so awesome to play against Aomine again, to enjoy that heat and the rush of their play and it had been like they had never stopped. Everything was forgotten and the only thing that mattered was both of them on the court, facing each other with the same feral smirk on their faces.

He had fun playing against the other too, it was always fun to play against them but nothing could beat the feeling when he played against Aomine. It just felt so natural to him, nearly animalistic and so, so good.

Kagami shook his head when his thoughts wanted to drift into another direction. It was also hot, animalistic and good but far from innocent and it always made him uncomfortable when his mind began to wander off, too quickly for him to stop it.

Sighing he grabbed his phone, dealing the number of his dad. He had thought about what to say but nothing really good had come to mind so in the end he just went with the idea to say whatever seemed right.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad" he answered and smile crawled up his lips-he missed his fathers´ voice, more than he wanted actually.

"Hey son, nice to hear from you-so you didn´t forget about us?"

Kagami winced as guilt rose up in his guts, "Ah… sorry, had a lot to do so uh-well yes ah… I´m sorry…" he mumbled ineloquently as he didn´t find the right words to say.

He could hear his father sigh at the other end and then how he called for his mother, her _lost son would have the grace to call them_ and Kagami clenched his jaw. He wanted to call more often, but he always forgot and the last weeks had been too much for him to handle and he didn´t really know how to talk to his parents without letting something slip. In the end they knew him the best.

"Taiga, how nice of you to call your parents!" he could hear his mother exclaim with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Uh yeah… I´m, I´m sorry, I´ll try to call more often", he promised although he was unsure if he could keep it. Everything was far too distracting right now.

His mother sighed, "My, my but you´re a grown up, I guess it´s a good thing you don´t call often. It means you feel comfortable there right?"

Kagami smiled and pulled his knees to his chin, "yeah I like it here. The basketball is great."

His father laughed at that and called him an idiot but the fond tone in his voice prevented Kagami from shouting back at him.

"But I´m sure you didn´t want to talk about that, right? Taiga? So what can we do for you, son?"

Kagami bit his bottom lip in nervousness. "Uhm, yes actually there is something I would like to ask you about."

* * *

"That was unfair Akashi-cchi, Murasakibara-cchi" Kise complained as they watched Kagamis broad back disappearing into the darkness. Himuro a shadow by his side as he had decided to walk his brother home and so grabbed the opportunity from doing the same right out of the Generation of Miracles´ hands.

"As Frank Smedley once said, All´s fair in love and war." Akashi answered and clasped his hands behind his back.

Kise gave a pout. "But still… you got there far too early."

Kuroko sighed, "Leave it Kise-kun, we don´t even know if Kagami-kun sees any of us this way."

Akashi rolled his eyes, "I thought better of your Tetsuya, if you had paid attention you would have grasped the looks he gave us. He is interested."

Aomine yawned and looked up at the dark sky "Well maybe, but how do we know who?"

Akashi smiled at him and picked up his bag as he joined Midorima on the stairs up to the train station.

"Well maybe we don´t need to know. Although I´m not good at sharing it would probably save us a lot of trouble."

Aomine and Kise looked rather shocked at that statement but soon a dangerous smirk crawled up their lips and with darkened eyes they followed the others to the train station.

"That would be interesting, ne Kise?" Aomine grinned and the blonde model flashed him a dark smile. "Hmh… although I would like to have Kagami-cchi for myself" he gave a small pout, the dangerous smirk from before quickly melted into his usual facial expression.

"I don´t want to share…" Murasakibara mumbled from behind them and Aomine gave a short laugh, "you´re even worse at sharing than I am". The blue head hissed in pain when the other hit him on the shoulder, but before he could complain Kuroko sneaked up at his side and even though he wanted to give that punch right back the purple head he remained quiet in fear of being at the end of one of Kurokos stabs.

"Although I agree with Murasakibara-kun I am afraid that Kagami-kun won´t be able to choose once he got conscious of his own feelings. He couldn´t reject any of us if he knows about our feelings."

Aomine sighed and pulled up his jacket, "yeah I guess so-stupid Bakagami…" he muttered.

"Our first priority however needs to be the solution of Kagamis problem" Midorima reminded them and adjusted his glasses. "After that you all have to solve out your strange attraction to that uncultured oaf."

"Akashi chuckled lightly "Don´t talk like you don´t have any feelings for Taiga, Shintarou." Midorima opened his mouth in order to speak up but Akashi silenced him with a simple hand gesture. "But I agree with you that we first need to take care of Taigas problem. I will look into any data of Kagamis past." He paused and looked at Aomine, "Maybe it is beneficial to call in Satsuki. She is the best at gathering information."

"Eh, Satsuki? That would be a hassle; she would be all over him. Going like, _oh are you cute Kagamin, how cute and those ears!" _Aomine complained as he tried to imitate his childhood friends' voice, earning a chuckle from Kise.

"I´ll think about it", Akashi nodded "but we need to put aside those feelings for Taiga. We still need to be able to think about a solution for his changes."

Midorima nodded.

"Oh man, how troublesome" Aomine sighed, "And I really want to bend him over and fuck him" he muttered more to himself but Kuroko still heard it and jabbed him painfully hard into the side.

"Don´t talk about Kagami-kun like that."

Aomine rolled his eyes, still wincing in pain "as if you don´t want to".

Kuroko stared after him and sighed. It was depressing how right Aomine was but still… he wouldn´t allow anyone to take advantage of Kagamis state, not matter how tempting it was.

* * *

With eyes focused on the ceiling Kagami lay in his bed, the paper he just printed out in one of his hands. He sighed and turned to his side, staring at the black letters on the white paper.

**_"_****_Disastrous fire at the Grayson mansion!"_**

It was the headline and even though Kagami had already read the whole article it, it still didn´t make much sense to him. Himuro had been right. Getting information out of his parents was much easier than he had thought and now he sat here with a newspaper article in his hand about the building he was supposed to be found in. There had been a really bad fire-that much he got, but still he didn´t know what to do with that information. He sighed and laid the paper on his night stand. He needed to wait until tomorrow. His dad had told him he wanted to send more over but Kagami had been too tired to wait up for the emails. He would read them tomorrow. It wasn´t like he had something to do except for going over to Midorimas house for a check over.

His stomach churned at that and he turned around again. He didn´t know what to expect from tomorrow and it made him really nervous.

Kagami groaned and buried his face in the soft pillow. It didn´t matter, he couldn´t do anything right now anyway, so he could sleep as well. He was tired as hell.

And it actually just took him half an hour to fall asleep in the end. What a blessing.

_Hands were running over his body as a voice whispered into his ear to turn around and that was what he did. The cold air made his skin tingle and the small hairs stood up in attention. A moan fell from his lips when slim fingers twisted his nipples before a mouth closed around one of them. _

_He was completely naked and even though he couldn´t see the faces of his lovers he knew who they were. A finger was inside him, teasing the most sensitive part of his body when something wet nudged against his lips, urging him to open his mouth. Something hard, wet and thick slid in and it felt wonderful. He moaned around the cock inside his mouth when hands grabbed his hair, forcing the flesh deeper and deeper inside his throat. _

_"__Kagami, I´m going in" a rough deep voice came from behind him and something bigger replaced the fingers from before, thrusting inside his channel in one snap of powerful hips and pleasure shot through Kagamis body, making eyes water. It felt so good being held like this. _

_His chest was kissed and abused by impatient mouths and hands and they all left their mark on him while one was fucking his mouth and the other was taking his ass. Kagami moaned and gasped, but they were suppressed form the organ inside his mouth but when a second cock nudged against his entrance a keening noise left his mouth and his hands dug into pale hips when the other slammed in, filling him up. _

Kagami gasped and his eyes shot open. His heart was racing inside his chest and he was covered in sweat. His face exploded into redness when pictures of the rather vivid dream appeared in front of his eyes and he buried his face into his hands, whimpering in distress.

It was so embarrassing; he had begun to feel strange at some point in the week because at random moments an undying heat seemed to roll over his whole body, making him itchy and restless. He knew something weird was happening, because he always got hard at those moments and even if he jerked off it wasn´t satisfying. He remembered how Murasakibara had sucked on his finger and whimpered at the memory and the others tongue had played with his finger-how much could he do if he played with a different part of Kagamis body?

With trembling hands he reached down, slipping into his boxers. He whimpered when his hand closed around his erection and bit his lip when he gave an experimental stroke, massaging the shaft before drawing small circles on the head with one finger. His movements grew more desperate and he began to buck into his own hand, gasping into the other, careful not to make too much noise.

But it still wasn´t enough. He rolled onto his knees and reached behind with one hand, letting out an embarrassed sound when he slid his finger between his ass cheeks. One finger easily slipped inside with pre come to ease the way and he gasped when his inner walls contracted around the finger. He still found it hard to accept that so it felt so fucking good to fuck his hole with one or two fingers and even though he had his time trying out different things, like making out with a guy, it never had gotten that far. And now… he was pressing his finger harder and deeper inside, enjoying the sensations that rocked through his body once he had found that one spot.

He moaned when he recalled his dream and imagined all those hands on his skin, touching him, teasing him open just to ruthlessly drive into him, fucking him hard and good. It would probably feel so much better than his finger.

Kagami bit into his pillow when he came, heat coiling inside his stomach as his release sputtered on his stomach and chest and the sheets. Panting he fell over and moaned in distress when he got down from his orgasmic high and the rational part of his brain knocked the feeling of guilt into him. Fuck he had just jerked off to the thought of all those rainbow heads touching him, kissing him… fucking him. He whimpered and pulled the blanket over his head. How awful! He had those dreams, far more often than he would like but usually it was just one of them-sometimes Aomine fucking him hard against the fence of the basketball court or Murasakibara holding him down with that big hand of his while he devoured Kagamis insides as if he wanted to eat him-but never had he dreamt about all of them at the same time and… he pulled his legs up against his stomach, ignoring the filthy feeling of semen against his skin,… how could he do that? It was wrong! He didn´t want that!

… Ah well maybe he did but he definitely shouldn't want that! It was all the fault of that strange heat that had begun to assault his poor body!

Kagami sighed and got up to at least clean up the mess he had left upon himself. Who was he kidding, he had wanted them even before that-he just had been able to hide it better, even from himself.

Good thing that he didn´t tell Akashi about _those _dreams.

* * *

Uuhh, yeah what do you guys think? I´m curious about your thoughts and I apologize for the "smut" scene, I´m still learning how to write those :) Oh and I also wrote an Aokaga fic, if anyone is interested-it is called Of Monster and Men and I will just leave the link here if someone would like to read it! My first fic about my OTP *_*

s/11250011/1/Of-Monsters-and-Men ( I hope it works haha)

So see you in the next chapter and thank you for reading and being patient with me! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there :)**

**Here is the eight chapter! :)**

**It has heavy KisexKagami smut at the end, just a warning for people who don´t really ship them! **

**Well thanks for reviews and the faves and followers! It makes me really happy, it´s almost embarrassing xD I wanted to update last week but unfortunatly something got in the way and I had some stuff to take care of -.-**

** guest: I´m glad you like the chapter and the smut, since I´m still to new to writing the "dirty" stuff haha Thanks for reviewing and reading! :)**

** mankey: i´m not going to answer u anymore cause you´re rude**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Exhausted Kagami fell on his couch, quickly looked on the blinking screen of his mobile phone and got up again with a groan. Why were people always thinking they could just invite themselves to his apartment? Just because he lived alone it didn´t mean he could always welcome guests or that they always were welcomed.

With a sigh he made his way to his kitchen; his stomach was grumbling, demanding something to eat and knowing Kise he wouldn´t have eaten either. The blonde model had just invited himself over, saying he had a shooting somewhere near and because _I didn´t see you for the whole week Kagami-cchi! _(It was only Wednesday) Kise had decided to come over in-Kagami glanced at the clock- twenty minutes.

While Kagami searched for saved food inside his fridge he thought back how filled his days had become now that they all had vacation and obviously everyone had too much time and decided to spend it in Kagamis apartment. Next to Kise Aomine was probably the one who invited himself over most of the time and the redhead didn´t know when it happened but somewhere along the way the blue haired teen had become very touchy feely with him. Of course the other Ace always liked to sling his arm around Kagamis shoulder just to annoy him, but now it was a hand on his shoulder, a jab to his sides. Aomine would often position his legs over Kagamis lap when they were watching TV or lean on him when they were sitting side to side and it was driving Kagami insane. Aomine was never one who was shy about his body but in the last days he had seemed to lose any reservation he ever had. He came half naked out of his shower, still dripping wet and Kagami would nearly forget to scold him that he was dripping all over Kagamis floor because-fuck-Aomine was so freaking hot like that and all Kagami wanted to do was to jump him. He would run his hands all over that chest, listen to Aomines deep voice that did forbidden things to Kagamis heart and stomach and kiss every inch of available skin until Aomine would moan and gasp and lose control and pin him to the wall to…- Kagami shook his head before he would grow hot again-well, even hotter than now. It was embarrassing how often he would start to think about his supposed to be rivals/friends and what kind of thoughts he had about them.

Sighing he began to reheat the Curry from the last weekend and yawned. The day had been tiring. His body was constantly assaulted by waves of heat and sometimes it was so bad that Kagami needed to find… release. He blushed at the thought as he remembered the afternoons or evenings between his sheets, desperately jerking off or using his fingers somewhere else to seek release. It was never enough and sometimes he couldn´t even come from the stimulation, panting against his pillow as he desperately moved his fingers and his hand, fucking himself on his fingers and squeezing his hand around his dick. Sometimes he felt like crying when his skin felt raw and everything seemed to hurt and ache, his bottom would burn and he couldn't even raise his arm to move so more often it ended with a cold bath for him. His body would finally cool down and that raw need would decrease until he finally felt normal again. Kagami always felt asleep after that but he still would feel exhausted the next day, not matter how much he slept.

Today was especially bad since he had spent the whole morning and afternoon at Midorimas house-or mansion from the way it looked- and hide from his sisters, let Midorima scold him for his unhealthy nutrition when Kagami had told Midorimas father what he had eaten the last week and let the latter one do strange experiments on him. Well Midorimas father was even more irritating and difficult than the shooter himself.

Originally they had wanted to do this on Monday but since Midorimas father was called into the clinic it had been postponed to today. Normally Kagami would have been annoyed as his whole nervousness had been for nothing but given the circumstances it actually suited him just fine. He had spent the whole Monday over the newspaper articles his father had sent to him. The redhead glanced at the kitchen counter, made sure the curry wouldn´t burn if he left it alone for a few moments and grabbed the few printed papers. It wasn´t like he knew more after studying those documents and even after googling the name _Grayson_ he wasn´t any smarter. The only thing he found was the online articles and a few pictures. He could only guess that he had lived there before his parents had adopted him, but neither his parents nor the internet could tell him more about that mansion or the fire. There had been rumours that the landlord maybe had too many enemies so they tried to murder him by burning down his house but the only thing known about the landlord, at least what had been printed in the paper, was that he was a well-known and respected doctor. Maybe was he the man that he sometimes saw and heard in his dreams? Maybe he had used his medical knowledge to change him into _that_. Kagami unconsciously grabbed his one cat ear. He shook his head, but that wouldn´t make any sense; why would he do that and especially why did those ears and his tail appear right now? They needed to come from somewhere, didn´t they? And why couldn´t he remember anything? Kuroko had been right- it _was _weird that Kagami couldn´t recall anything from when he was young and it freaked him out a bit, now that he thought about it. He had tried to remember-he really had, but there wasn´t anything that he could remember! And it was so strange that he rather not thought about it-instead he cooked, played basketball (finally, he had managed to get his ears under a cap and his tail under a wide sweater he had borrowed from Murasakibara; the weirdest thing was that he had started to bind that stupid tail to his upper body, so it couldn´t sneak away and that felt pretty weird) and of course he had to entertain some rainbow freaks who all dropped off his flat from now and then. But still… he already was weirded out by all that was happening right now and that strange thing with his past didn't make it anything better.

"Argh" he groaned and laid the documents back on the counter, "this is confusing!" And Midorimas father didn´t help much either; in fact he had just made him uncomfortable and a bit scared with the things he had said and done but like his son he seemed to have nearly zero empathy. Just how could his normal patients stand that guy? Kagami sighed and added some seasoning to the curry. But he still had helped him, so he should be grateful…

_It had been six o´clock in the morning when someone rang at his door and chased Kagami out of his bed. Yawing he stumbled to his door as his circulation needed to gather itself-those shitty dreams wouldn´t let him sleep at all last night._

_"__Who´s there?" he grumbled into the speaker, scratching his head. _

_"__Kagami?"_

_"__E-Eh, Midorima?!" he shouted and quickly apologized when he heard him wince at the other end. _

_"__Yes, it´s me. Don´t tell me you forget our appointment today?"_

_Kagami blinked and swore to himself when realization dawned on his face. _

_"__Mind your language Kagami, you´re lucky that my father can´t hear you." _

_"__A-ah, sorry, uhm I´ll be right there, just a moment!"_

_A sigh was heard, before it disconnected and Kagami stumbled back into his room, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, jumping into the shower. He couldn´t go to Midorimas stinking like a pig. _

_Midorima looked more than annoyed when Kagami sheepishly opened the door, his hair still wet and even on his T-Shirt were darker spots since he didn´t really rubbed the water off-more like shook it off. _

_"__Ah, sorry-I overslept", he grinned, locked the door and turned around, a bit surprised when the other didn´t say anything. Midorima looked pretty out of it, staring at Kagami like he had grown another head (or maybe had finally had become a whole cat) and the redhead blinked at him, ruffling his hair in confusion-did he had something on his face? Or did his hair look weird? With twitching ears he looked up at the green haired boy who had a slight and faint blush on his cheeks and Kagami frowned. Or could it…_

_"__Oh, right-well, let´s go." Midorimas rushed words interrupted whatever direction Kagamis thoughts wanted to take and he nodded, quickly following the other out of the building, hiding his ears under the cap Kuroko had brought over. _

* * *

_The car ride was awkward. Midorima didn´t look at him, let alone talk to him. The only thing he said was for Kagami not to take off his cap or let out his tail until they were at his house. Apparently Midorimas father had his own driver who shouldn´t know about Kagamis transformation and so the car ride was long, silent and boring. Whenever Kagami tried to talk about something, since the silence became heavy after a longer time Midorima gave him a short answer and with that the conversation was over. But the redhead couldn´t the help the feeling that the other might want to talk since he always glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but whenever Kagami looked back he would quickly avert his gave and stare right out of the window. It was tiring. Midorima was acting like a school girl with a crush… heat bloomed in Kagamis cheeks and his eyes grew big as he continued to stare out of the window. He shook his head-no, no, no… that couldn´t be. _

_But what if…?_

_No, no, no-Midorima had made it perfectly clear that he didn´t like Kagami, because he thought the redhead was dumb, annoying, loud, obnoxious, a brute and all the other negative things he accused Kagami to be. But why would he help him at this extend if he hated him like he said? He knew that Midorimas words didn't always speak for his actions and that made it even more confusing. He shook his head and sighed. Too confusing right now, he needed to focus. But how could he when Midorima was stabbing him with his eyes from where he sat?_

* * *

_Midorimas house looked huge and even huger from the inside. It wasn´t like Kagami wasn´t used to big houses-his parents had enough money and the house he had lived in had probably been even bigger-but it still was impressive. _

_"__Huu, so this where you live?" he spoke more to himself as he closed the door of the car. _

_Midorima who appeared next to him raised one eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Of course, why would we be here if not?"_

_"__Wow, someone´s in a great mood", Kagami grumbled, threw his bag over his shoulder, stuffed his hands inside his pockets and followed the other inside. _

_Cool air greeted them and Kagami swallowed as the nervousness suddenly kicked in. He had blocked out everything that had been related to today but now he couldn´t help the thought that maybe-just maybe-he could have thought a bit more about today. Well, now it was too late anyway. _

_"__Do you want something to drink?" Midorimas voice echoed inside the hall and Kagami shook his head. "Ah, no thanks" He wanted this to end as fast as possible. _

_"__My father had prepared a room for us, it is upstairs" Kagami glanced at the boy next to him. Midorima seemed like himself, straight back, cool eyes behind clean glasses and an expression of coolness and annoyance at his face. But still the bandaged hands seemed to tremble just a bit when he opened the door to the room and Kagami wondered if the shooter was also nervous. But that wouldn´t make any sense since the one who would be examined was Kagami. _

_"__Father, we´re here!" Midorima announced their presence and Kagami swallowed when a tall man with also green hair (what else did he expect) turned around and yes, there was no way that this man wasn´t Midorimas father. Cool, calculating eyes behind glasses, strong shoulders under a white coat, elegant hands with long fingers (without bandages) and his legs were long when the man took a few steps and glanced down at Kagami who tried to not appear as nervous as he was. Green eyes wandered over his face, quickly seemed roam over his whole body before the man took a step back (Kagami would deny how he hold his breath until that moment at any cost) and gave him a nod. _

_"__Midorima Sousuke, it´s nice to meet you."_

_Kagami nodded and gave a quick awkward bow, a bit caught off guard by the soft voice that stood against the mans´ cold appearance. Could the younger Midorima also sound like this? A small shiver ran through his body. _

_"__Kagami Taiga, it´s nice to meet you too… Sir" _

_"__Good, then should we begin?"_

_Kagami nodded nervously and curiously looked around as he followed the man further into the room. A huge desk stood there by the wall, next to a small couch stood a small desk with a computer screen and a few gadgets Kagami had never seen before on it and there were other things that probably belonged into a doctor´s room. _

_"__I sometimes let my patients come here if it fits better for them." The man informed him as he apparently had noticed Kagamis curious glances. _

_"__Uh, comes in handy, huh" he muttered before apologizing quickly. He didn´t mean to sound rude. Midorima-san just waved him off and motioned him to sit on the doctor´s couch. _

_"__Please, sit down Kagami-kun, I would like to take a look at your animal ears."_

_The redhead swallowed and sat down, pulling down the cap to reveal his ears. He heard the man hum in wonder when cold fingers began to faintly touch his ears, pulling them softly into one direction to probably have a better and closer look at them. Red eyes searched the room for the younger Midorima who he found sitting on a chair at the other side of the room with a serious expression and folded arms. It was reassuring that the other teen was in the room because no matter how soft and gentle the voice of the older of the two was the stoic and cold expression of the man didn´t do any good to Kagamis nervousness. _

_"__Interesting, very interesting indeed. It is completely connected to your body and your nervous system." The doctor cleared his throat and motioned Kagami to lie down on the couch. "I´m going to take a look at the tail."_

_The redhead nodded dumbly, feeling like some experiment under the hands of the green haired man. _

_"__Did you notice any difference in your ability to hear, smell or to see? Or maybe your sense of balance? Did you get faster?"_

_"__Uhm, no nothing like that. It´s just the ears and the tail… Sir."_

_"__Hmm, interesting" the man stood straight and adjusted his glasses, "I would like to take a blood sample, so I can look for changes in your blood." Kagami nodded and sat up. With big eyes he stared at the needle the doctor had pulled out of a small plastic packing. "Would you prefer to sit or to lie?"_

_"__Ah, sitting is fine" the redhead mumbled and faintly searched for the other Midorima again before he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on everything but the needle in his arm. He had always found it worse when the blood was sucked out of his body than the short sting itself. _

_"__Okay, it´s over, now I need a saliva sample and a sample of your sweat." _

_Surprised Kagami opened his eyes. He frowned at the request but followed them nonetheless-they probably had some meaning to it._

_"__So, Kagami-kun" the doctor began and put away the samples, closing the small bags with a zip _

_"__Shintarou already told me that you don´t remember anything of your childhood before you were adopted and neither you know any reason for _why _this changes had happened to you, did anything change that?"_

_Kagami shook his head and glanced at the younger version; he had told his father all this? He sighed. Well, it probably was important for the man to know if he wanted to help him. _

_"__Uhm nothing much, my father just sent me a few newspaper articles this weekend. But the only thing that I know now that I was found at a mansion of man named Grayson who is supposed to some hotshot doctor but there was nothing I could find at the internet" He shrugged, "so that´s it."_

_"__Could you send me the articles?"_

_Kagami blinked and looked over to the other Midorima who averted his gaze as if he felt bad about telling his father all of this over Kagami. _

_"__Oh I send it to Midorima-ah, the other, so-"_

_"__I have them printed out father" the voice of Shutokus shooter interrupted him. _

_"__Okay, please give them as soon as your friend left us."_

_"__Of course father"_

_The doctor nodded and turned to Kagami again. " I hope it is okay for me to take a look in your past"_

_Kagami chuckled and ran his head through his hair. "Well, I have no idea what to do so I guess it´s alright" he grinned tightly and gripped his thighs. _

_Midorima-san looked at him for a moment with guarded eyes before he turned around. "I´m going to measure your blood pressure and your pulse, then I need you to do a little exercise and then I´m going to measure it again, is everything clear?"_

_"__Crystal clear", Kagami mumbled before he said a bit louder that it was fine with him. _

_Midorima-san measured probably everything there was to measure, and then Kagami ran a few laps on the treadmill in the corner of the room until he was measured again. After that he did a few tests for his balance, for his vision and his hearing but given the sour look on the man's face there was nothing special about any of them. After that he did some funny examinations on him, like showing Kagami the insides of his stomach on a screen or did photos from the inside of his head. _

_"__Hmh, it seems that there are no improvements in your hearing, vision or sense of balance or anything else that is a known trait for cats" the doctor stated the obvious and Kagami resisted to roll his eyes. Well, he _did _tell him. _

_"__He´s afraid of dogs" the younger Midorima raised his voice and Kagami flinched, "and I suppose we can´t test if he would land on his feet when we throw him out of the window." _

_"__I´m not scared!" Kagami growled and the green haired teen rolled his eyes, "of course not, so quivering in fear and screaming in inhuman volumes is a natural reaction for a tall basketball player"_

_"__Tallness and basketball has nothing to do with it!" Kagami bit out, "they are beasts! And you have no right to talk, you´re afraid of cats!"_

_Midorimas averted his eyes and stared at the wall behind Kagami, "you can´t compare them, cats are uncontrollable, have sharp claws and are lazy."_

_Kagami snorted, "Well dogs have sharp and strong teeth!" he argued back but before the other could come up with any remark the older Midorima cleared his throat and gave his son a sharp look. _

_"__However, did that fear of dogs appeared afterwards or-"_

_"__No, it was always like that" he shook his head and laid his chin on his hand. _

_Midorimas father nodded and sat down behind that giant desk of his, typing something into his computer. _

_"__I can´t say anything right now, I need to interpret the results of the samples. But it appears that except for the outer changes… your body is perfectly human. He raised his head and set his eyes on Kagami, "is there anything else that might appear strange to you?"_

_Blood rushed through Kagamis head when he thought back to the waves of heat and arousal that had raced through his body and the hot dreams that interrupted his sleep. He looked down on his hands; should he tell him? _

_He shook his head, "no, nothing." He couldn´t do that; that would be so embarrassing he would die; even more now that Midorima was in the room and if he asked him to leave it would appear strange. _

_The older Midorima nodded and Kagami fidgeted under the suspicious and intense green eyes of the doctor. "Okay, then well…" Sousuke Midorima stared at the screen of his computer, "I think we´re finished and" he took a look at the clock, "I think it had taken enough of our time." _

_Kagami nodded and got up from the doctor couch. He grabbed the cap, fondled it between his hands until he set it up his head. _

_"__Kagami-kun" startled he looked up at the older Midorima, "I will contact you when I have the results of the tests or when I know more about the past after I read the articles."_

_He nodded, "Yes, uhm-thank you for your help, Sir"_

_"__Shintarou will show you the way out and the driver will bring you back home." _

_"__Yes, thank you" Kagami gave a short nod and then followed the younger one out of the room. His back flagged and the tension left his shoulders when they finally where in the entrance hall. And with the left tension came the hunger. He blushed under Midorimas raised eyebrows when his stomach grumbled angrily. Well, he had skipped breakfast and lunch so it was only natural for him to be hungry. _

_"__Do you want to eat something?"_

_Surprised he looked up and blinked at Midorima who vehemently stared at the wall as if he wanted it to back away under the intensity of his gaze. _

_"__Uhm, here?"_

_Midorima rolled his eyes, "Where else?"_

_"__That-that would be nice"_

_The green haired boy nodded and Kagami followed him into-hopefully-the kitchen, already planning what he might whip out with a few ingredients. _

It had been a good meal. Midorima couldn´t cook for shit but it had been kind of funny and they even had managed to whip out an eatable meal. Every time he had tried to teach the other how to stir eggs for their omelette and touched his hands his stomach had made funny movements and he had to supress the urge to grab Midorimas fine and elegant hands and guide them somewhere else. Kagami shook his head-he had become a pervert, his mind has been corrupted and now the only things he could think of was how good Midorimas hands would feel on him. Or his mouth on his or his… "aargh, stop, stop!" he muttered and scrubbed his hands over his face. He could feel how the heat already spread inside his body, settling inside his stomach and Kagami groaned. Please, not again, for the whole day he had his body under his control. Fortunately nothing had happened at Midorimas house since Kagami somehow managed to control the small waves of heat even though they had spent the afternoon next to each other in the kitchen, touching each other at several occasions and Kagami had been in a really good mood. Even Midorima had sometimes smiled and even though he sometimes still acted like he didn´t like Kagami he knew that the green haired boy did like him-at least not hated him. And there still were those glances in his direction when Midorima thought the redhead wouldn´t look that made Kagami feel warm and fuzzy inside. But now he could feel arousal coiling inside his guts and he panted and clutched to his shirt when heat shot down to his crotch and he whimpered. "Oh, god not now!" Kagami groaned and sank to his feet. In the last few days those moments of mind eating heat and arousal always seemed to pop up on the most inconvenient times. Just yesterday he had talked to Murasakibara on the phone (or well, he did the talking since the other was too lazy and Kagami asked himself why the purple haired boy had called him in the first place) and the other boy had been sucking on a lollipop-at least that was what it sounded like-and those sounds had done miraculous things to Kagamis stomach and later his crotch and sent waves of curling and tickling heat through his body until it gathered downwards and Kagami needed to cut the call to take a cool bath.

But now it was even worse since-Kagamis thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his door; speak of the devil and he will appear. Kise was there and Kagami still was unable to control those rushes of warmness. Shit, he maybe should have talked about it with Midorimas father but… no-he shook his head-, that would have been to embarrassing. Keeping the apron he wore in his kitchen on him he went with awkward steps to his door to wait for the blonde model.

Maybe he shouldn´t have opened?

Kagami sighed. There was no world in which Kise would give up and go away. He would stay, bang against the door like a lost puppy, call Kagami, write messages and would be very loud and annoying. It reminded Kagami of the time Aomine came over and he sheepishly remembered how it had probably been his own fault since he had forgotten their One-on-One- something that had never happened before.

"Kagami-cchi! It´s so nice to see you!" Taken by surprise Kagami shrieked when Kise practically jumped onto him, hugging him with his whole body. And here the redhead had thought that Japanese people were more conserve with their physical affections.

"Oi Kise, get off!" Kagami shouted, angry and a bit embarrassed since the chance was very high that the blonde player would notice his not so small problem down there but given the whine and the usual pout the other gave him he obviously hadn´t noticed.

"But Kagami-cchi is so warm!" Kise smiled brightly and Kagami swallowed and averted his gaze. It should be forbidden to have such a beautiful smile and the redhead had learned to understand why so many people had a crush on the model or why Kise was a model at all. But the redhead had also learned to appreciate those honest smiles since they were quite rare since the blonde usually wore his business smile with Kagami.

"Still, don't cling to me like that!" he huffed as he sneaked past the other who pulled off his shoes and the light jacket.

"I´ve made Curry and already set the table if you´re hungry, I-ah, just need to go to the bathroom okay?" he managed to breath out and uncomfortably shifted on his feet when Kise met his gaze. Golden eyes roamed over his body and for a moment the redhead was afraid that maybe Kise had noticed the bulge behind the apron after all but the blonde just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I´ll wait in the living room and thanks for the food!"

Kagami muttered a "no problem" but Kise was already gone and he quickly stumbled into the bathroom, closed the door and sank to the ground, breathing heavily. He had managed to supress the worst in front of Kise but now it fully kicked in and the urge to _touch, _to bring himself the sweet release was so strong that his fingers trembled when he opened his trousers, whimpering when the cold air hit his heated flesh. Ignoring the thought that Kise was just a room further and that he had probably converted into a whole pervert he grabbed his length and began to jerk off with desperate movements, seeking quick release so he could join Kise in the living room. And just the thought that the other teen might come and look for him, find him like that and after the first shock touch him, kiss him and finally fuck him send sparks of pleasure through his veins.

Kagami whimpered against the back of his hand and his hands fastened but he knew, he just knew that it wouldn´t be enough, that something was missing and the pounding and itching in his back told him exactly _what _was missing. And before he even could think about how doing _that _would just make it worse he already searched his cupboard for the lotion he had always used before and cursed louder than he wanted when he couldn´t find it. He groaned and roughly adjusted his pants when he thought about where that lotion was. In his bedroom-of course it was in his bedroom, in the little nightstand beside his bed.

Still cursing he stumbled back into the small corridor, glancing around if Kise was somewhere near but when he heard the small sounds of a phone out of the living room he sneaked off into his bedroom with the plan to grab the lotion and to flee as fast as he could, back into the bathroom since he couldn´t lock his bedroom. But when he bent down to grab the little bottle a wave of pleasure surged through his body so surprising and unexpected that he fell on his bed with a moan. He kicked off his pants, burying his face in the sheets as he spread his legs and struggled to open the little bottle of lotion. It was like his brain was melting and the voice that told him that the door was unlocked and even open for a split was quiet and left unheard when dizziness buzzed behind his eyes and in his ears, drowning everything rational thought in raw need.

* * *

Kise was bored. After typing a few answers to colleagues of his and boosting his ego with sending messages to Kuroko and Aomine about how he now was at Kagamis apartment and they weren´t he had nothing left to do but to stare at the meal in front of him and listen to the grumbling of his stomach. He sighed. He was really hungry but it would be highly impolite to begin without the host who had disappeared into the bathroom for a while. Kise frowned. Now that he thought about it the redhead had been gone for quite a time and Kise wondered just what Kagami was doing in his bathroom for such a long time. He didn´t hear the shower or even the flushing of the toilet so maybe something was wrong? Kises frown deepened when he thought back to what Aomine had told them when Kagami had run a high fever. How annoyed he had been when the redhead had just fainted like that and he had to carry him to the bed but Kise and the others knew how much the blue haired teen had enjoyed that no matter what he said.

The blonde model sighed and stood up. Well no helping it, he needed to make sure that the redhead was okay and well… he smirked, maybe Kagami _was_ showering and he had just not noticed so he maybe could get some eye-candy today. Hmh, half naked Kagami in just a towel, still wet with a surprised look on his face that made him look so much younger than the ever-lasting frown. But no matter how often Kise told him that he would get wrinkles from too much frowning the other didn´t listen.

But there was no half naked Kagami in the bathroom. When he knocked, called the redheads name and then slammed the door open out of worry that the other had maybe passed out on the cold floor he was met with an empty room. Confused he turned around and stood in the corridor wondering where Kagami might have disappeared to. The redhead wasn´t the quietest guy so it was strange that Kise didn´t hear him when the other had left the bathroom. His musings about the disappearance of the other that could compare to one of Kurokos vanishing drives were interrupted by a strange noise, that sounded like a strangled moan and Kises whole body jerked in worry. Maybe he was in pain? Following the noise to the redheads' bedroom his hands stopped just before pushing the door open. He bit his lips and a slight blush rose in his cheeks. He had never been in Kagamis bedroom. He always slept in the guest room when he stayed over and even though he has always wondered what the bedroom would look like he had never set a foot in there. Again the strange noise could be heard and Kise swallowed. It sounded like a mix between a moan and a whimper and suddenly Kise wasn´t so sure if Kagami was really in pain-or maybe in a different pain. Carefully he slid the door open and looked inside, prepared to call out the others name but every word was stuck in his throat when he finally could look inside the bedroom. He had probably expected anything after hearing the noises but not that.

Kagami kneeled on the bed with the back to Kise and his face was buried in his pillow. His ass was raised in the air and two fingers were buried inside his hole, sliding in and out at a quick pace while muffled moans and whimpers fell from the redhead lips. From his position Kise couldn´t see Kagamis expression but the hurried movements of his fingers and the quickening jerks of the other hand on his cock gave away just how desperate the redhead seemed to be. Powerful hips were pushing back against the fingers, making the digits go deeper than before and Kagami let out a loud moan, turning his head to the side and Kise swallowed. Now that the noises weren´t muffled by the pillow the sounds travelled southwards and increased the pressure of his already hard dick against his pants. The blonde let out a silent moan, making his way to the bed-eyes dark with desire because no matter what Kuroko had said about not pushing his light and take advantage of him-how should he resist when Kagami was on display like that, all for his enjoyment?

"Huh, not such an angel, huh?" he murmured and chuckled lowly when Kagami jerked at his voice, scrambling away from his hand that had reached out to touch the sweaty hair.

"K-Kise?!" Kagami exclaimed as his face grew even redder than before.

"Hm, why did you stop Kagami-cchi?" the blonde boy smirked and loosened his tie. "That was such a nice show! I never thought Kagami-cchi could have dirty desires like those"

He watched in satisfaction how the other boy swallowed, eyes in a dark red and oh so wide and how his breathing intensified, how little drops of sweat slid down his throat, making Kise wish to lick them off.

"You like me talking to you Kagami-cchi? How naughty", he grinned and climbed onto the bed, reaching out for the other boy and laid his hand against Kagamis hot and red cheek. In astonishment he noticed how Kagami pushed against the touch, nearly snuggling against his hand and let out a soft sound that somehow sounded like a purr.

"Help me, Kise" the redhead whispered, pupils big and blown as he took Kises hand in his own and guided one long finger to his mouth, closing his lips around the tip and when sucked the whole finger inside the hot cavern Kise moaned at the sight and watched with racing heart and mind how Kagami crawled over to him. He kneeled in front of him, stretching his back as he sucked on Kises finger again, pushing himself closer to the model.

"Kagami-cchi, are you alright?" Kise breathed out, still too focused on the thing that the redheads´ tongue did to his finger to grab a right thought. But even though his mind was clouded with hazy lust he still had enough control to know that something was off with his friend and it worried him.

"Hmh, I am now but… I´m so hot, so-haaah" a moan broke off Kagami lips and he pushed his face into Kises collarbone, breathing in the other boys´ scent "help me and cool me down, _please!"_ A wicked tongue licked his way up Kises throat and oh how Kise wanted to pounce on him, fuck him like Kagamis own fingers had down it shortly but the needy and pleading tone in the redheads voice were off putting-sure they were hot as hell-and worry took over so Kise stemmed his hands against the strong shoulders of the other player to push him away-gently but firmly. Kagami whined in clear distress and when he rutted against the mattress Kise knew something was wrong.

"Kagami-cchi, please tell me what´s wrong. That's not you!" he managed to say in a serious tone as he forced his eyes off the hard nipples and angry colour of Kagamis cock.

"I don´t know!" the other whimpered and tried to grab Kises hand, " I just feel so-haaaaahh-hot these days and-argh-I don´t know why, but nothing really helps, so _please _Kise!" Kagami looked up at him and Kise could feel heat rushing into his brain and his face and his dick twitched as he drank in the sight of lust clouded red orbs, reddish cheeks and ruffled hair. Kagami was panting, giving away quiet sounds of distress and Kises eyes followed the path the other drew with his own hands from his neck over his chest to his cock and he swallowed when the other hand disappeared behind Kagamis back. He closed his eyes. "It isn´t enough when I do it like-aaaaah-that so-mhhhm-help me! Make it go away!" He whimpered and Kise closed his eyes, swallowing.

"It would be the same as rape, Kagami-cchi" He whispered with a pained voice and almost laughed when he saw how the redhead vehemently shook his head, crawling back to him. "I want it, so it isn't rape, right?"

"You´re not in the right mind, Kagami-cchi." Oh, shit, why the hell did he now decide to be a good friend? He had always dreamt of doing something like that so why couldn´t he do it now?

"I am! You´re Kise Ryouta, that annoying, ever talking stupid blonde and-ow!" Kise glared at the redhead and folded his arms in anger. "you´re beautiful when you smile and I like you, so please, please help me!" Kagamis voice grew more desperate with every word and his breath danced over Kises ear when he leaned down, making him shiver.

"See? I know who you are-so, hnngh help me you asshole!"

Kises eyes rested on the panting red head as the words still echoed in his head. _I like you… I like you… _He didn´t know if it was true or just Kagami making up things to get what he wanted or maybe that he was unable to think clearly and the only thing in his head was to get release but he found that he didn´t care.

"Get on your back, Kagami-cchi" he commanded roughly as his voice dropped an octave and a smirk played on his lips when he noticed the shiver that ran over tanned skin. The redhead obediently followed his orders, spread his legs in eagerness and moaned when Kise moved between them.

"I´m only going to use my Kagami-cchi, I´m not going to fuck you when you´re not in your right mind."

He heard the red haired boy whimper, maybe in distress or in expectation; he wasn´t sure since he was totally focused on the lewd sight of Kagamis spread legs. Kise swallowed. He had have a few girlfriends and also gone further with them but he had never done it with a guy and although he had watched gay porn after he had noticed his attraction for Kagami he couldn´t really get the hang of them and never really watched one until the end. But well, it had taught him enough and since he was the master of copying it should be doable.

His own cock twitched when he used the lotion beside Kagami to cover his fingers with it and inserted the first one. It was warm, slick and really satisfying as he listened to Kagami moans. It wasn´t bad, not at all. It felt different from a girl of course but nothing that he couldn´t handle, so when Kagamis movements with his hips grew more demanding he added a second finger, twisted them inside and listened to the moans and whimpers that fell from wet lips.

"Kagami-cchi, you look so good like that…" he moaned and slowly pulled out his fingers just to slam them in again. Kagamis back arched, his fingers clawed to the sheets and his toes curled against the mattress. The sounds that the other Ace made were delicious and drove Kise insane because he couldn´t get the image out of his head how Kagami would sound and look when something bigger and thicker would penetrate him.

"So debauched, so beautiful… makes me want to ravage you" Kise murmured and kissed one hard nipple. He closed his lips around the bud, encircled it with his tongue before he gently bit down and smiled when Kagami moaned at the action. "Hmh, Kagami-cchi´s sensitive here, huh?" Grinning he did the same thing to the other nipple, delighted by the expressive reactions he got.

"K-Kise, please" Kagami moaned loudly when Kises fingers brushed that spot that made the redhead see stars. Kise had found out that whenever his fingers went _there _Kagami would reward him with another deep groan so he tried to hit that spot as often as he could. "Don´t-ahhh" Kise smirked and let his finger twist and turn against Kagamis inner walls, "tease!"

Kise chuckled and licked a drop of sweat off Kagamis throat, "Sorry, sorry, it´s just that Kagami-cchi is so cute like that" he grinned and watched how his partners mouth fell open when he added a third finger. It would be cruel to tease the other when he obviously was desperate for release but that debauched and ravaged look made Kise _want _to tease him but he could control himself. This was just to get Kagami to cool down, to get him free of the strange sensations his body was feeling so he should put his own needs in the back- at least for now. So he fastened the pace of his fingers and sucked, licked and bit one nipple while his other hand was busy with jerking Kagami off who had started to twist on the sheets, moaning and whimpering at the continuing pleasure and grabbed into Kises hair, sometimes letting his hands wander over his throat to the hem over Kises T-shirt.

When Kagami began to buck into his hand and his fingers, letting out noises that sounded like mewls Kise knew the other was close. Not stopping his movements he leaned over and pressed his lips against Kagamis open ones, pushing his tongue inside the others mouth and found the redheads´ tongue push back, a bit inexperienced but still so good. When Kise gently bit down on the lower lip of his lover he could feel how Kagamis whole body shook under his orgasm as he swallowed the deep moan with his mouth and continued to jerk him off until the member softened. He watched how Kagami laid on the bed, still panting, eyes delirious and lost in pleasure before they slowly slid shut and when Kises eyes returned to his face after taking in the mess the redhead had made on himself the other was sound asleep. Soft breathes fell from open lips and he didn´t move an inch when Kise came with a washcloth and cleaned his stomach and chest after cleaning his own fingers. After he pulled the covers over the exhausted and sleeping figure he stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door and shoved his hand into his own pants. As the images were still fresh on his mind pleasure came fast and he panted when he cooled his head against the edge of the bath tub.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" he murmured and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Kuroko-cchi will kill me!"

* * *

_"__Dr. Graymon?" the woman asked and opened the door, finding the man over his desk under the small light of a lamp. _

_"__What is it Kathreen?" the man barked, "I´m busy!"_

_The woman sighed, it was always the same. "I´m sure you are but there is something important that I need to tell you." She put down a laptop on the desk and grabbed another chair. _

_"__What is it?" the man grumbled, not looking up from the paper he was analysing. _

_"__You once told me to keep track with the information regarding your… experiments in America even though you deleted the website and every piece of information."_

_"__Yes, that´s why I hired you, so what? You can never trust the internet." _

_The woman smiled and turned the laptop towards the man and pointed at the screen. "It seems your suspiciousness was justified. Since Monday there had been a lot of activation regarding that boy you talked about." _

_The woman hid her satisfaction when she watched how the doctor dropped his pencil and turned around, playing a serious expression while his eyes spoke of curiosity and hope. _

_"__Are you talking about Taiga?" _

_The woman nodded. "Yes, the articles about the fire had been visited frequently and also seemingly lost information about the clinic you closed down had been found and restored." _

_The mans´ expression froze and he ripped the computer off the table. His eyes flew over the given data, eyes hardening with every second. _

_"__Do you know from where? Or who?" he mumbled, not looking up. _

_The woman nodded. "One from Kyoto and two from Tokyo. I managed to get the IP addresses, I´ll give you the names later but what I also found after I researched a bit…" she took the laptop from the mans´ hands. _

_"__Is something that you might be even more interested in. I looked up various data regarding the age, sex and the name of your boy… It seems that he changed his last name to Kagami and…" she again turned the screen towards the other man whose eyes grew and big smile slowly appeared on his lips. "Apparently he still enjoys playing basketball and is actually quite good at it."_

_The mans´ eyes were focused on the smiling face of the boy he thought he had lost forever. He held a trophy in his hand and was surrounded by other boys-probably his teammates-but they all wandered in the background as he got enchanted by his sons face. He still looked the same. Sure, he appeared more mature but there still was that fire in his eyes, those unique eyebrows and that stunning red hair. He glanced at the picture on his desk where the same boy, just younger, stood beside him-grinning brightly with dirt on his cheeks and a basketball in his hand. _

_"__Huh, so he still plays?" he smiled and looked at the woman, giving her a short kiss on the cheek. "I love you for that, where is he?"_

_The woman blushed and cleared her throat. "In Tokyo, I still search for his address but it will be an easy thing to do and I will probably be able to tell you this evening."_

_The man nodded, still smiling and turned back to his desk. "Thank you, I will wait for your information."_

_The woman nodded, knowing that was the politest request for her to leave she would ever get and stood up, making her way to the door. _

_When she closed the door she sighed and took a look at the teenager again. "Poor thing, once he will get a hold of you there is no way he will let you go again…" she whispered. _

_Inside the room the man was glowing in glee and took the picture frame into his hands. _

_"__Wait for me Taiga-kun, I will definitely get you back…"_

* * *

**I´m gonna be on vacation from friday on and I´m going to be back at the beginning of August so it will take a while for me to be able to write the new chapter (well I´m always late with new chapter so I guess there won´t be a huge change-sorry for that actually- but I just wanted you guys to know :) )**

**Wuuuh, finished! Did you like it? Kagami was probably a bit too uke-ish at the end but that will hopefully change when he is normal again :)  
**

**Please tell me what you think and leave reviews!**

**LOts of love**

**Anon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there fellows :)

Thanks for waiting, but here is the new chapter. I have to admit it´s more like a Filler chapter because I had no idea what to write, it´s also shorter than what I usually write -.- I don´t what it is with this story... whatever the next chapter will be more about the story and the backrounds, this is more... smut :D

I hope you still enjoy it! wheeeey, threesome!

Anyway thanks for the reviews! But honestly... if you tell an author just to fucking update it won´t happen earlier, so please don´t do that.

Love Anon

* * *

When Kagami woke up his brain felt groggy and his body felt delicious sore as he blinked into the sunlight that sneaked through his windows. He yawned as he sat up, rubbing the feeling of sleepiness out of his eyes and stared into his dark room. He had never slept so well and somehow he felt really… rested. Kagami smiled to himself, "hah, thought so. It would go away on its own and – ", he froze when he tried to stand up, his hand automatically reached out for his stinging behind. "Wh – What, eh – huh?" Red eyes widened and his cheeks darkened when memories flew in.

Kise was there and – Kagami hid his mouth behind his hand in embarrassment. Oh god, oh god, they had – no they hadn´t had sex but… swallowing Kagami glanced down at his feet and groaned in distress. Oh god Kise had his _fingers _in his asshole and Kagami had enjoyed it! More than enjoyed it. He could remember him _begging _for Kise to do something and he had moaned like a five – dollar – whore when the other finally had begun to fuck him with his fingers. Kagami covered his face with his hands, staring wide eyed against the skin – he needed a showed, definitely a shower. He winced when he stalked over to his door, hoping that Kise wasn´t there because he couldn´t deal with it right now and he really didn´t want to. The pain in his butt was enough to deal with right now. The tension in his shoulders eased when he found his flat empty – no sign of the blonde model and with a better feeling he stepped under the hot water, trying to ignore any voices in his head that reminded him that sooner or later he needed to talk with Kise about it. His cat ears flickered in annoyance at the thought and his tail wrapped itself around his wet and naked body in an attempt of comfort as he enjoyed the hot water. Kagami sighed, those cat traits were the culprit of his problems anyway and he glared down at the tail. How did he deserve that?

His thoughts wandered back to what he already knew about that strange cattish incidence and while he dried himself he had to admit that it wasn´t much. He knew nothing except for the name of the house he was found at when he was a child and that it belonged to a man named Grayson who was a doctor. He knew that he had cat ears and a cat tail but otherwise didn´t seem to own any other cattish traits. He also couldn´t find anything on the internet so he was at loss what to do. The redhead didn´t really want to tell his parents since they would probably panic and send him to some hospital or something like that and Kagami didn´t want to end up as an experiment for some crazy scientist. Since he probably had already been that.

He made breakfast in silence when his eyes fell on a small note on his kitchen counter.

_Good morning Kagami-cchi!_

_I needed to go to a shooting, but I´ll come around in the evening. I think we should talk._

_-Kise __J_

Kagami swallowed and crushed the note in his fist. He didn´t want to talk with Kise about anything. He blushed at the memory of the evening yesterday and cursed quietly. Why the hell did he went out of control like that? He still could feel some uneasiness in his stomach and he knew that the feeling of heat didn´t go away. Swallowing he went into the living room, sitting down and glanced at his laptop as he began to eat. It was probably due to those cat traits so maybe… he should search it up? Maybe there was something he could do against it and prevent himself from embarrassing him any further. With nervous hands he typed some words into the searching machine, _Cat, in heat. _He knew enough about cats to guess that this was probably bothering him – even if it shouldn´t since he obviously wasn´t a cat. He sighed, but now probably enough animal to suffer under those phenome.

With furrowed brows he scrolled through the pages and groaned. That thing should last up to ten days?!

Kagamis cheeks flushed when he read about the behaviour of a cat in heat, how she would raise her bottom and let her tail fall to the side and rub against her surroundings. That strongly reminded him of the picture he himself probably had showed… to Kise. With a distressed sound he let himself fall back on the couch and stared at the couch. And even worse was that this behaviour was shown byo a female cat so… were his cattish traits female?!

Kagami shook his head, run his hand over his face and closed his laptop returning to his food only to find himself not being hungry anymore so he just laid back and grabbed the TV remote. He really needed something to take his minds of off things.

* * *

Kise couldn´t concentrate and it stole his stylists every nerve. "Kise-kun, please sit still" the young woman in front of him, currently powdering his cheeks, complained clearly annoyed by the blonds restlessness.

"Sorry, Yumi-chan!" Kise apologized quickly but his mind was somewhere else. Yesterday had been amazing and he really, really wanted to do it again. Heat still bloomed in his cheeks when he remembered Kagamis voice and face, flushed and so aroused. Who knew that the redhead could be so fucking sexy in bed? But still… how should they handle it now? Kise still remembered the talk with his ex-teammates and winced at the memory. They kind of had promised to not take advantage of Kagami and here he went and did exactly what they didn´t want to do. Well, they all wanted to but knew better than that. So, if Kuroko or Akashi found out he would be dead. Probably more than dead and if that wasn´t possible Akashi would make it possible.

But on the other hand he had helped Kagami get rid of his heat and when he remembered how quick Kagami had fallen asleep it looked like the redhead didn´t get enough sleep anyway. So he had done a good thing and they should be proud of him for only using his finger because it had been so damn hard to ignore his raging hard on and to not just – Kise swallowed and shook his much to his stylist horror, if he thought even deeper about it he would have the same problem right now without the privacy to grant himself release.

So he grabbed control of his thoughts, smiled at Yumi-chan who rolled her eyes at him. "What the hell Kise, are you in love?"

He giggled, "Who knows, huh?" and the girl smiled, "well it would be good for you, who is she?" Kise elegantly rested his chin on his hand, looking behind his stylist at the painted wall. "Hmm… I don´t think you know her". Yumi rolled her eyes, "so what, tell me about her"

Kise sighed, "She´s difficult" She chuckled, "all girls are" and Kise sniggered quietly, _only that she isn´t a girl, _"But she´s a great cook and really kind even though she doesn´t admit it, you know? And really hot." Yumi laughed, "of course she is" and Kise smiled a bit melancholic. "Yeah but that´s not the greatest part about her… she gets angry very quickly but also very embarrassed. It´s really cute and although she can be violent at times she can be really gentle, stumbling over words when she doesn´t know what to say and – " he sighed, "I don´t know, she´s awesome." Yumi-chan raised her eyebrows, "Wow you´ve got it bad, are you together?" Kise shook his head, "not, just… friends although I don´t even know about that one anymore."

"You did something stupid?" Kise nodded and got up when his name was called, "Yeah," he smiled ruefully, "something like that."

* * *

Kagami spend his day in drowning himself in self-pity. He had never really done that before but lately he got really good at it. He needed to do something against that tendency but right now he didn´t want to move from his couch. He was awaiting Kises appearance with dread and was confident to throw the blonde out as soon as they had discussed that issue of them. But that didn´t chase away the rising heat inside his stomach and the images of last night had begun to flash in his mind more frequently. Kagami groaned and curled himself into his couch. He wasn´t unfamiliar with arousal and lust, he was a teenager with raging hormones after all but it never had been that bad. And those wet dreams had come to him more frequently, always leaving him wanting and craving for someone to touch him; now it didn´t seem to be enough anymore to just jerk off like he had always done when he needed to – no, now he needed someone else´s touches, something he couldn´t fully predict and that would touch him without his brain knowing where.

He wanted to reach for the blanket on his couch to hide himself from the world when his door rang and groaned and glanced at the door. Didn't Kise wanted to come in the evening? Now it was only half five. He shrugged – maybe he got off earlier? Kagami sighed as he walked to the door. Well there was no helping it, even though his stomach clenched in anxiety he opened the door with far too much force.

"Kise list – "

"Good afternoon Kagami-kun."

"Who are you calling Kise, you idiot?"

Kagami stared at the pair in front of him and swallowed, "Huh? Aomine? Kuroko?" Kuroko sighed, "Well at least Kagami-kun didn´t lose his speech, and may we come in?" Kagami nodded dumbly and let them in, taking their coats to hang them on the wall. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Visiting Kagami-kun. And we´re also curious about your day with Midorimas father." Kuroko smiled as he took a seat on Kagamis couch. Aomine plopped down next to him, "Right and why the hell did you think we were Kise anyway?"

Kagami swallowed – well shit.

Kise was nervous when he approached Kagamis house. He had thought the whole day about what to say to the redhead but couldn´t come up with something good enough. So he was kind of lost right now but still – his determination was there so he would be able to figure something out. Hopefully… maybe he should just apologize but that would be a lie because Kise didn´t regret it and really wanted to do it again. He sighed, but maybe Kagami didn´t? He shook his head, if Akashi had said that the redhead was interested he would believe it and it wasn´t like he didn´t notice the glances and stares of the other boy. He smiled to himself when he ringed the bell; well he just needed to start talking. Everything else would follow.

"Kise…" Kagamis red face greeted him with and Kise frowned when the other boy was averting his eyes, obviously looking anywhere except at him. He didn´t expect it to be _that _bad. "Hey, Kagami-cchi, can I come in?"

The other scratched his head, opening the door a bit wider and Kise smiled at the nervous twitching ears of the redhead. "Yeah of course but – "

"Yo, Kise!" Aomines voice greeted him and Kise froze with wide eyes.

"Kise-kun." He shrieked when Kuroko appeared next to him, staring at him with dead blue eyes that seemed to bore right into him. "K-Kuroko-cchi how nice to see you!" he chirped but retreated a few steps when the other continued to stare at him and fear overcame him when Kurokos face darkened.

"Wha – what´s wrong?" he asked and glanced at Kagami who looked down at his feet and it dawned on Kises mind what was wrong.

"Kise-kun needs to be punished." Kuroko stated and Aomine grinned at him, feral and dangerous and Kise swallowed. "I´m with Tetsu there, Kise. You really shouldn´t have." Oh shit, shit, shit, Kise had known that sooner or later Kuroko would smell something was wrong but he had hoped that he maybe could have talked with Kagami about it before that happened. But now he was in serious trouble. "You took advantage of his state Kise-kun." Kuroko seemed to kill him with his eyes and Kise winced, "Ahh Kuroko-cchi don´t say that – I mean…"

"Kuroko, he didn´t _take advantage _of me. I´m perfectly capable of defending myself!" Kagami growled and Kise was grateful for the defence even if it was only for the pride of the redhead.

"I know Kagami-kun but from what you told us it is clear that you weren´t in the right state of making any decisions."

Both Kise and Kagami blushed, "Don´t patronize me Kuroko! He didn´t do anything… wrong, I mean…"

Kuroko raised his eyebrows, "So Kagami-kun wanted it?"

Kagamis flushed and he fidgeted on his feet, "Well – I don´t – " he glanced over at Kise who curiously looked at him, "I mean – argh I don´t know!" The redhead sat down, cross-legged and popped his chin on his hand, staring at the wall. "Maybe but that shouldn´t interest you anyway!" he glared at Kuroko and Aomine.

Kise smiled, "Aww Kagami-cchi!" and whined when Kagami pushed him away with one hand. The blonde model pouted, "But how did you two know about that anyway?" Kuroko turned towards him and Kise wished he hadn´t asked. His face seemed even darker and Aomine who had been unfamiliar quiet over the time smirked at him, "he told us."

"They made me!" Kagami exclaimed when Kise turned to look at him with disbelieving eyes. Kuroko sighed and sat down on the couch, "and you also told us about your heat waves, Kagmai-kun."

"I didn´t tell you!" Kagami shouted from his place on the floor and stemmed his hands on his thighs before lifting one finger, accusingly pointing at Kuroko, "you just hacked my computer!"

Aomine grinned, "You know what he googled? Cats in heat" he laughed when Kises eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wh-what, Kagami-cchi is… in heat?!"

Kagami pulled his legs against his chest, burying his head between them as he gave them the finger, "Shut up asshole, don´t say it like that! I´m not a cat!" even though his voice was drenched in venom and dangerously low Kise found it hard to take him serious with his twitching ears and curling tail. "But you have cat features right now Kagami-kun. For else we need to wait for Midorimas-san to analyse your blood." Kagami glared at him, "I`m still not a cat!" Kuroko sighed and nodded, "Of course you aren´t."

"And what did you find Kagami-cchi?" Kise asked curiously, supressing a giggle. Red eyes glared at him and with a grim expression the redhead pressed his lips together, not saying anything. Kuroko rolled his eyes, "Nothing much I would guess, only that a cat's heat can last up to ten days. But well, we don´t know how it could affect Kagami-kun."

Kise nodded; he remembered how Kagami had behaved yesterday and that something was odd about that behaviour but now he was just glad that the other boy didn´t hate him, no, probably even enjoyed it and that he somehow had escaped Kurokos punishment.

* * *

Deciding to give Kagami a break they voted on watching some DVDs but Kise couldn´t focus on the film. Kagamis body was hot against his and he sometimes could see and feel the other pant quietly and frequently swallowed. His face was reddish, even feverish and it got worse as the evening continued. The model gulped – it remembered him of how Kagami had looked the other evening and when he glanced at Kagamis hand they were trembling and looked moist, shining with sweat. The other seemed restless with twitching legs and seesawing feet. Kuroko had said that the heat phase can last up to ten days so… it probably wasn´t over yet. Kise swallowed and looked at the screen again. Shit, that was tempting.

"Oi Kagami, stop moving around so much!" Aomine complained but froze when Kagami turned around, muttering a small "sorry". He seemed to want to continue but swallowed his next words. "Hey, you´re alright?" Aomine furrowed his brows and Kurokos head appeared right next to his former light. "Kagami-kun indeed doesn´t look well." Kagami swallowed and when Aomine laid a hand on his forehead to test if the other was suffering from a fever he let out a whimper at the touch that caused all three of them to freeze.

"Y-you need to leave" Kagami rasped and stood up with wobbling legs. Kise swallowed and exchanged a few looks with Aomine who seemed to be on the same page as him, giving him a smirk.

"Kagami-kun?"

"It´s…" Kagami ran his hand over his face, taking a few steps. Aomine smiled at him, "Why should we leave?" he glanced over at Kise, "we could help you and – oh fuck Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun should control himself." Kuroko murmured as Aomine winced in pain. The smaller boy looked up at Kagami who had wrapped his arms around his body, not meeting their gaze. "Kagami-kun shouldn´t pay attention to Aomine-kun, he is an idiot." Kagami nodded, ignoring Aomines protests.

Kuroko eyed his friend. Kagami looked rather distressed and following some intuition Kuroko got up to lay one hand on his arm in comfort but he didn´t expect Kagami to take in a sharp breath and his eyes to darken into deep crimson. "Ku – Kuroko I…"  
The blue haired boy swallowed and let his hand wander over his arm until he reached Kagamis shoulder. He stood on his toes as his hand moved on his own to Kagamis neck and his fingertips trailed along the bones of his cleavage.

"Kuroko-cchi?" Kises voice ripped him out of his hypnotic state and Kuroko took a step back. "I´m sorry Kagami-kun I don´t know what – "

"No!" Kagami moaned and let his head fall on Kurokos shoulder, curling his back "do something… please! Make it stop!" he whined and Kuroko swallowed. "I don´t know if that is a good ide – "

"It´s a really good idea, Tetsu" Aomine sneaked up behind Kagami, letting hands travel over the other boys' chest who whimpered at the touch, leaning into Aomines warm hands. "Kagami-kun?" Kurokos was muffled when he spoke into Kagamis neck, "You need to answer clearly if you want that." He could feel his friend nodding against his shoulder, "Y – yes I, I think I– ah" his voice broke when Kise nipped at one of his finger, his lips traveling over the back of his hand to his wrist, pressing light kisses on the skin. "wanted it all along", Kagami breathed in the body odour of his shadow, he smelled of vanilla and cinnamon – always so sweet.

"If that´s what Kagami-kun wants" with that Kuroko sealed their lips in a kiss that made Kagamis toes tingle and his stomach squeeze in delight. He moaned when Kurokos teeth nibbled at his bottom lips and his hot tongue sneaked into Kagamis mouth, guiding his moves. Small hands rested on Kagamis hips and when Kuroko released his mouth, slightly panting his head was turned and Aomines lips took over his mouth, devouring him wholly, making him submit to that wicked tongue that played forbidden games with his tongue. Kagami whimpered when hands – probably Kises – made their way up his chest, teasing his already hard nipples through the T-Shirt. The redhead gasped when Aomine let him go just to make his lips wander over his neck, sucking at the tan skin and probably leaving hickeys all over his skin.

"I would suggest we change the location." Kuroko voiced out with flushed cheeks but a bit put off by the fact that their height difference made it difficult for him to reach out for his light like Aomine and Kise could.

Kise nodded, "Yeah, let´s go over to your bedroom Kagami-cchi"

Kagami was in bliss. They had pushed him on his bed, staring at him like he was some first prize on a basketball event until he had growled for them to _get on with it_ and then they had pounced. And now Kagami wasn´t exactly sure if it had been a good idea because even though his brain felt like muddle from the heat and his rational thoughts had left him even before they had jumped into his bed their touches nearly were too much, his body was oversensitive and he reacted to every finger, tongue or teeth with an embarrassing gasp or whimper.

"Kagami-cchi tastes good", Kise murmured as he let his tongue wander over Kagamis now naked chest. He sucked on the skin and when he began to tease his nipple Kagami buckled into his mouth. A moan fell from his lips when he felt fingers tease his lower abdomen and he shivered when they went lower, lightly scratching over the skin as they moved between his thighs, leaving out to touch his leaking cock and moved behind his balls, teasing his puckered hole.

Kagami didn´t know anything anymore, his body was hot and he let out a gasp when a finger sneaked into him, cold and drenched in liquid, while smaller hands began to pet his cat ears, stroking them and he glanced up with feverish eyes, "K-Kuroko…" he panted and Kuroko placed a light kiss on his lips, "Kagami-kun is adorable." He wanted to protest, to say that the wasn´t _fucking adorable _but all words died when Aomine added another finger and a hot mouth closed around his cock, tight and wet. Hands held his hips down when he wanted to thrust into that mouth, mewling and gasping for breath.

"Ah, K-Kise, hng – not so fast I…" His voice died when Aomine suddenly added another finger, jabbing them inside rather forcefully and the pain caught Kagamis breath. "A-Aomine… - " The dark blue haired boy grinned, "Finally moaning the right name, hm Kagami?" he continued to finger the redhead who withered beneath him on the sheets as Kuroko glared at him, "Don´t hurt Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun."

"Exactly" Kise shushed and planted soft kisses all over Kagamis face who closed his eyes at the gesture enjoying the gentle touches. "Asshole", he muttered and Aomine even had the grace to look guilty. He smoothened his touches, placing open mouthed kisses on Kagamis skin, "Kagami, turn around?" he murmured and the redhead whimpered, following the request when Kises hand pressed against his shoulder.

He felt vulnerable, his mind was clouded and hazy but it all felt so good. He didn´t want it to stop. "Kagami-kun?" Kurokos voice was rough and Kagami felt how his nimble fingers ran over his arms, up to his neck over his back, following the spine and stopped right above his ass. "Have you ever done this before?" he asked and pressed a kiss against Kagamis temple as the redhead shook his head, "Not this far" and when he got no answers he added "a bit making out and touching but nothing more". Kuroko nodded, "We will be gentle Kagami-kun"

The redhead whimpered in distress, pressing his ass into warm hands that played with his buttocks, squeezing the flesh and Kagami could feel that it was Aomine who sat behind him. "Do it!" he commanded, the cat tail curled around Aomines hand, teasing the skin and when the other finally pressed inside, whispering sweet nothings into Kagamis ear he gasped and mewled under the others thrusts as his eyes rolled at the back of his head when first pain assaulted his body and then pleasure, so hot and searing that it seemed to tear through Kagamis bones. Kises and Kurokos hands ran over his body, soothing the stinging in his behind and when Kuroko crawled in front of him, his cock nudging against Kagamis wet lips he opened his mouth, letting the hard flesh inside. "K-Kagami-kun", Kuroko panted and buried one hand in Kagamis hair, using the other to cover his mouth. Kagamis mouth curled into a satisfied smile when he heard the normally quiet boy let out those sounds.

Kagamis body seemed to melt under the touches of the three basketball players and when Aomines movement fastened and his control began to slip his thrusts became forceful until the bed creaked under their bodies and Kagamis hands clawed into the sheets as pleasure overtook him and his vision blackened for a moment as his body gave in. He could feel Aomine filling him and their wet skin rubbed against each other and made a filthy sound when Aomine pulled away, his fluid dripping from Kagami. The redhead whimpered when Kise replaced Aomine, whispering dirty things into his ear, telling him how _good and debauched _he looked and how Kise just wanted to _ravage_ him, running his hands over his skin and even though Kagami was exhausted he could feel himself getting exited again when Kise pushed inside and Kuroko kissed him before pushing into his mouth again, still seeking release. Aomines hands returned to his body, teasing his skin and when another hand grabbed his tail, letting fingers run through the fur Kagami keened around Kurokos cock, rocking back against the touches. Kises nose brushed against his back, pushing deeper inside and when he finally came, whimpering against Kagamis ear Kuroko filled his mouth and Kagami swallowed everything the blue haired boy gave him. His own body convulsed under their release and his own and he fell onto the sheets with a heavy thud. Kagami panted and his eyes dropped low as pure exhaustion took over his body and his mind, that felt like it was tingling and floating on some sugar cloud. It only took one breath and he was out like a light, snoring away on his bed, soft voices in the background leading the way into Morpheus arms.

"Kaga…mi-cchi?", Kise asked softly but only heard soft and deep breathes. He chuckled, "Kagami-cchi passed out."

They silently pulled on their clothes and cleaned Kagamis body off his and their fluids as good as they could while admiring the hickey and bruises they had left on the other guys skin.

"Oh god what did we do?" Kuroko whispered as he and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. He stared at his own hands with wide eyes – hands that had seconds ago been buried in his best friends' hair just as his cock had been buried in – Kuroko shook his head and swallowed. What if Kagami hated them when he woke up? Even though Kuroko had the impression that his light had been rather clear in his head when he had asked for consent he now wasn´t sure anymore. Maybe those animal instincts had taken over his rational mind? Although Kagami wasn´t a rational person, always acting on instinct Kuroko was sure that his instincts were based on what he _knew _he wanted but now… it was like something else was inside his friends' body. So what if Kagamis wishes and the desires of that alien thing inside him weren´t the same? What if - ?

"Tetsu?"

Startled the boy looked up into Aomines who looked at him with slight concern in his features. "Don´t overthink Tetsu. You always do that but now – "Aomine turned towards the bed and pulled his shirt over, "we can´t do anything. It seemed we had been a bit too much for your light." He smirked and Kuroko rolled his eyes as he accepted his shirt that Kise gave him. "Aomine-kun looks too proud"

"Well I _was _his first, guess you can be proud of that right?"

Kuroko froze and swallowed. Exactly… they had taken Kagami virginity – at least his male one – and bruised his skin with reddish hickeys and bite marks. Kuroko shook his head and moved over to the bed, crawling to Kagamis side. Aomine was right; they needed to talk about it when they all were clear in their heads. But at least they should be there in the morning. Now it was too late to change anything.

"Kuroko-cchi, what are you doing?" Kise blinked at him when Kuroko snuggled closer to his light, burying his head in the others chest. "We need to talk with Kagami-kun so I will be staying here." The blonde model smiled, "Huuu, nice idea Kuroko-cchi!" he exclaimed before pulling off his shirt and jeans to take in the other side next to the redhead who nestled into his chest when Kise curled one arm around his cleaned up stomach.

"Oi, what the hell you two!?" Aomine complained as he found it impossible for a third tall person to get comfortable on the bed, "It seems that Aomine-kun will need to take the couch tonight." Kuroko murmured, already half asleep. "Poor Aomine-cchi" Kise cooed and closed his eyes, "Sleep tight!"

With a pout on his lips Aomine stomped over to the couch, glaring down at it before he grabbed a blanket and tried to get as comfortable as possible. It wasn´t the first time he slept on the couch but he still didn't like it, he always felt sore after only one night.

He sniggered, but probably not as sore as Kagami would feel. With a satisfied smile he settled under the sheets. Tomorrow would be hell.

* * *

Please let me know what you think :) I know it´s shorter than what I usually write but I hope you like nonetheless!

Love, Anon :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello :)

here is another chapter! I´m not sure if I like it, I don´t know. I kind of do but there are parts I don´t and ahh... well whatever, please enjoy! :)

reviews:

: thanks for reading and commenting :) I´m glad you liked it!

Guest: Haha yeah he had to :D I also love AoKaga *_*

katie103: Thank you for your words and patience! :)

* * *

Kise struggled with his pants, not daring to put on some light. It wasn´t like he wanted to leave but he had kind of an important shooting today, the second part of the one he did yesterday and even though he love to stay with the others in bed he knew that he couldn´t.

"Kise-kun… where do you think you´re going?"

His head jerked around and Kise pressed his lips together to hold back a surprised shout when Kuroko´s sleepy blue eyes were boring through him in the barely lightened room and Kise swallowed – ah, he got caught.

"Ah, Kuroko-cchi you´re awake!" He scrambled over to get his Shirt but a pale hand caught his wrist and Kise grimaced.

"That doesn´t answer my question Kise-kun." The grip around Kise´s wrist got tighter and the blonde model sighed as he tried to put on his shirt with one hand. "L-look, Kuroko-cchi, it´s not like I want to leave – it´s just that I have a shooting and – "

"Cancel it." Kise turned around with wide eyes, "H-huh?" Kuroko stared at him with a determined look. "Kise-kun ran away yesterday. He will not do it now."

"Eeeh?!" Kise screeched but quickly quieted down when Kuroko hushed him with one look at the sleeping redhead who just mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, making both of them smile. "I can´t do that, Kuroko-cchi!" Kise whispered forcefully and tried to get free from Kuroko´s grip. "Say you overslept. We need to talk about this." Kuroko said back, nearly hissing but Kise ripped his hand free and finally pulled his T-Shirt over his body. "Can´t we do that when I get back?!" Kuroko shook his head, "No. The more time we lose the more Kagami will think about it." He again pulled at Kise´s hand, "And you know that doesn´t mean good. We can´t let him think too much about it."

Kise sighed, "I know but still… I never missed one of my shootings!" The blue haired boy raised his eyebrows. "Then one time won´t hurt." He watched how Kise seemed to fight with himself and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips – he knew he had him. "And it would be for something important."

Kise swallowed and then sighed, running his hand through his hair. With a pout he pulled off his shirt, "You´ve won Kuroko-cchi… honestly…" With that he crawled back under the covers, embracing the still sleeping figure on the bed and looked with one open eye at the smaller boy who still sat on the edge of the bed. "You´re coming?"

Kuroko nodded and gave a soft yawn before he snuggled closer against the warm body next to him. They definitely needed to talk about this.

* * *

When Kuroko awoke again the room was brighter and a look on the clock told him that it was already half eleven so with a small yawn he sat up, blinking down at the figure next to him. Kagami was still snoring deep in sleep and Kise was also still there, his arm around the redhead and his face buried in Kagami´s neck. Kagami really needed to be exhausted to sleep that long. Normally the other was an early riser – the opposite of Kuroko himself – and stood up to – in Kuroko´s opinion – inhuman times but now he still was soundly asleep. Unfortunately Kuroko couldn´t allow that and Kagami would complain later anyway if he let him sleep too long. But he also needed Kise awake, so Kuroko lifted the jalousie, letting in the sun but as they didn´t seem to wake up he also pulled the covers off of their bodies and lightly blushed when he found Kagami being naked underneath. And his blush increased when he found Kagami´s skin adorned with bruises that looked suspiciously like fingerprints and hickeys and scratches and even bite marks. _Of course he would be_ _naked _Kuroko cursed himself and looked for a T-shirt and pants for his light. What had they done to him?

"Mhhm, what the hell, who – "Kagami´s voice was rough from sleepiness and Kuroko skin tingled at the sound, it should be forbidden to sound like that after just waking up. "Good morning Kagami-kun", he greeted quietly and enjoyed how Kagami´s body tensed at the sound of his voice. His partner turned around only to freeze in the middle of the movement and a whimper escaped his throat.

"Morning, Kagami-cchi" Kise smiled and he shuffled to lie on his side, popping his elbow to let his cheeks rest against his hand. Kagamis head jerked to the side and he stared at the blonde model with wide eyes, "K-Kise, what – "His red eyes unfocused and Kise could almost watch how the memories of last night seemed to flood in when Kagamis cheeks reddened and he couldn´t meet Kise´s eyes anymore when his hand slammed over his mouth, probably to cover up some embarrassing sounds.

"Wh-what…" he stammered and Kise would have rolled his eyes at Kagami´s loss for words if it wasn´t so adorable how the redhead seemed to fidget on his bed.

"That is what we want to talk about with Kagami-kun." Kuroko announced form the door with a yawning and scowling Aomine behind him who didn´t know if he was awake or still asleep. "T-talk about?" the redhead stuttered and pulled the sheets that lay on the floor over his naked form, ignoring the disappointed sighs from Kise and Aomine. Kuroko nodded and averted his gaze, "about… what happened yesterday."

Kagami gulped, "I, I don´t think we need to talk about it. We can just – " Kuroko shook his head, "You know we have to."

Aomine sighed behind him and scratched his head, "Maybe you should let this guy take a shower before you do that to him, Tetsu." Kuroko wondered a moment and then sighed, "maybe you are right Aomine-kun. We will wait for you in the living room Kagami-kun." The redhead nodded eagerly. "G-Good idea!"

The three closed the door behind them, "He took it rather well," Kise wondered and Aomine sniggered, "of course he did, he seems rather talented at tak – " With a jab into his sides Kuroko cut off any words Aomine might have said and glared at the taller boy, "Don´t make me hurt you Aomine-kun."

"Yes" Aomine choked out, "I´m sorry."

Kise chuckled when they suddenly heard a noise out of the bedroom. "Kagami-cchi, you´re alright?"

For a moment they heard nothing but silence until Kagami´s voice sounded rather pained from behind the doors. "K-Kuroko?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"I think I need your help." Kuroko frowned and ignored Aomine´s and Kise´s chuckles and opened the door. He blinked at Kagami who had wrapped himself in the blanket and still lay on the bed, giving Kuroko one glare before staring at the sheets again. "Kagami-kun?"

"I can´t move." He redhead stated and Aomine smirked, sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Did we do you too hard?" he grinned but shouted when Kagami´s fist collided with his face, throwing him off the bed. "You really deserved that Aomine-cchi" Kise rolled his eyes and took Aomine´s place. "Do you need help to get to the bath Kagami-cchi?"

The redhead glared, "I only asked Kuroko to come in" he muttered, "and no I don´t need your help – just get me some pain killers." Kise sighed, "Yes, yes of course," he got up, grabbed a still cursing Aomine by the arm and pulled him out of the room. Kuroko stared after them until the door closed again and returned his eyes to Kagami again. "Kagami-kun?"

"Could you maybe…" he looked at his hands and Kuroko needed to supress a smile when his cheeks glowed in red, "help me to the bathroom?" The smile somehow sneaked onto his lips and Kuroko was glad that Kagami still didn´t look at him because he probably would be rather pissed off. "Of course Kagami-kun."

The redhead nearly choked on his spit when Kuroko helped him up and there was something wet that ran down his inner thigh. Cursing and with a red face he limped over to the bathroom with Kuroko´s help and slammed the door shut as soon as he was inside – not giving the other boy a chance to follow him.

* * *

There had been a lot of times when Kagami had been embarrassed. When his team had found out he was afraid of dogs – and of ghosts – or when they had laughed at him at spouting embarrassing lines during a basketball game or when he thought the head of his teacher was a basketball. But nothing of that was worse than needing help of his friend he just had sex with the other night to get into the bathroom because his two other friends had fucked him too hard. And once Kagami sat inside his bathtub, enjoying the hot water he buried his face inside his hands. Oh God, he had sex with three of his friends – well two if one would be precise but that didn´t make it any better - and the night before he was with Kise and now… did that make him a slut? That definitely made him a slut right? But it wasn´t like he slept with them because he just could – without feelings and stuff like that, so – well – maybe he wasn´t a slut? Oh, God… he groaned.

He had sex with three people at the same time and normally one would have sex with one and – Aomine had taken his virginity! Kagami cursed to himself, how could that have happened? It wasn´t like he had planned to lose it to someone in particular and moreover he hadn´t thought about it very much anyway but now that it _had _happened… it maybe would have been better to lose it to someone else? Kagami pulled his knees against his chest, wincing when a stinging pain shot through his lower body.

But on the other hand… Aomine was hot –smoking hot, freaking hot, so goddamn ah… whatever – and if he didn´t talk he was actually nice and Kagami remembered how gentle his voice had sounded and how he had whispered into his ear, mumbling sweet things. He smiled to himself – maybe it hadn´t been that bad? Aomine had been rather sweet if one forgets how he stabbed his fingers into Kagami´s… _urgh, don´t go there! _  
Kagami couldn´t remember ever feeling as good as yesterday and when Kise had begun to murmur dirty and filthy promises into his ear Kagamis whole body had felt like it was on fire.

Moreover - he began to shampoo his hair, closing his eyes at the sensation and sighed – it wasn´t like he didn´t _like _them, so… what was so difficult?

Maybe that they weren´t the only one he liked and that was fucked up as hell and how should he ever tell them that he also liked three other guys? How greedy was he? He should think that it was disgusting but strangely he was not – he knew it was more than sex he was interested in, he liked them. He liked talking to them, spending time and playing basketball with them. Although they were annoying as hell.

So the question appeared again – what was so difficult, so confusing? Usually he wasn´t one to hesitate when it came to the things he wanted but now he was unsure what to do and… he reached out and brushed his finger against his cat ears and winced when he remembered how Kuroko had touched them last night… maybe it all had to do with those things? The Generation of Miracles had started to gather around him after those cat ears had appeared, so… Kagami frowned – no, that wasn´t correct. Now that he thought about it they had started to visit him and play with him after the winter cup and it had become even more after the game against the American team – but with what intentions?

Kagami sighed and stood up, thankfully the pain killers had started to work and the pain had become less so the embarrassment also ceased and when Kagami closed the bathroom door behind him the flush on his face was caused from the hot water. He wrinkled his nose, "Kuroko? Did you cook?"

The smaller boy appeared in the door and smiled at him, "Did you enjoy the bath Kagami-kun?" The redhead averted his eyes and nodded, "Yeah thank you."

"And indeed I cooked breakfast; I was so free and used your kitchen Kagami-kun." Kagami snorted and ruffled Kurokos hair, "Of course Kuroko."

Kagami had thought that breakfast would be very awkward but it wasn´t. Well it firstly was as they sat down and no one seemed to be eager to talk, especially about the events from last night. And Kagami noticed how his three guests would look away whenever he fidgeted on his chair, still searching for comfortable sitting position that wouldn´t hurt his ass or his back (thanks to the painkillers it _was _better but still embarrassing as hell). So they sat there in silence until Aomine decided to start being his usual self and steal Kagami´s food which caused the redhead to explode into rage. Kuroko could only roll his eyes as he watched how his two friends started to fight and yell over some sausages and Kise who was caught in the middle whined about him being left out. What a mess.

But at least things went normal again – it would a pain to talk about yesterday when everyone was too tense to actually raise his voice.

Taking advantage of the chaos Kuroko stole a bit of Kagamis and Aomines rice which went unnoticed for a while until Aomine grew suspicious and the light blue haired boy chuckled inwardly when Aomine and Kagami found the same enemy in him, bonding over defeating Kuroko in a food war. Kise had given up halfway and just pushed his plate away, saying something about keeping his model body in line. It was chaotic but it was normal for them so Kuroko let it slide – normally he would scold the three of them but now he decided to let them be since the atmosphere was better when they finished cleaning up and Kuroko then urged the three to sit down on Kagamis couch.

The redhead leaned against the couch arm, resting his head on his hand as he tried to avert Kurokos round blue eyes, but the blue haired was determined to talk about this issue and one glance at Aomine and Kise showed that both had accepted their fate even though they appeared to have as much enthusiasm about this as had Kagami. That was at least something.

"I think it is important to declare something before we start to talk about what happened yesterday", Kuroko began with hesitation in his voice. "Actually we wanted to wait until we have found a solution for your problem but it seems that we cannot do that anymore."

Kagami lifted his eyes, curiously cocking his head at the smaller boy, "declare?" Kuroko swallowed and looked over to Aomine and Kise who both seemed to be a bit embarrassed wearing light blushes on their faces as they refused to look at Kagami or Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, "We like Kagami-kun." He saw the confusion in the others boys face and sighed, "Not only in a friend – way Kagami-kun. More in a romantic way." He watched how Kagami´s eyes seemed double in their size and his whole face exploded in redness, "h-huh?"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "like that idiot" and he pulled Kagami in, crushing his lips against the open ones of the redhead who stiffened in his arms but quickly seemed to melt into the embrace and when Aomine let go of him Kagami owlishly blinked at him, looking a bit dazed. The blue head smirked, "See?"

Kagami nodded dumbly and turned towards Kuroko again whose eyes had darkened a bit at the sight of his lights and swallowed before he continued. "And we know that Kagami-kun likes us too."

Kagami spluttered at the bluntness and pressed his back against the back of the couch, looking back with bewildered eyes. "Hah? How do you want to know that you little shit?!"

Kise giggled, "Kagami-cchi is very obvious and Akashi-cchi said so, so it must be true."

"A-Akashi?" Kagami ran his hand though his hair; this was all a bit too much. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was sweating as if the temperature in the room had suddenly increased.

Kise nodded, "he said you are looking at us" he grinned and leaned forward so he could get a better look at the redhead. "Never knew one could have a crush on more people but well, you´re always surprise us Kagami-cchi!"

Kagami swallowed and stared at his hands, missing the glare from Kuroko that send Kise in the outer corner of the couch. That was true – how _could _someone like six people at the same time? And then even guys! How sick must he be to want them, to want every one of them and how could he ever expect them to give him what he wants!

"Kagami-kun."

He must be sick and mad in the head that he wants that. A relationship like that would never be accepted! He had heard people whispering about a relationship like that, polyamory or something like that but they had also giggled in secretive voices, calling them names and stuff and… Kagami didn´t want that. Someone would never suspect but he actually cared what people thought of him – which was the reason he never came out, at least in Japan, his friends back in America knew that he ticked that way but here… it was something entirely different and –

"Kagami-kun"

How the hell should he confess to his parents that he wasn´t in relationship with one guy and not even two or three – no his amount of boyfriends would count up to six! He frowned; when the hell did he get the idea to have a relationship with them?! Maybe they didn´t want that because that would mean they need to _share_ – heat bloomed in his face and he could feel his groin tighten at the thought (what a pervert he was) – and who was he to be greedy and want all of them at the same time? Maybe they all wouldn´t want him in the end to not destroy their friendship and they would ban him from their gatherings because –

A nimble finger lifted his chin and soft lips were pressed against his, gently saving him from his own thoughts and red eyes blinked against blue ones when Kuroko let go and smiled at him. "I like this way more than jabbing Kagami-kun in his sides, don´t you agree?" The only thing he could do was nodding numbly, still lost in the tingle on his lips and the memory of the finger against his chin.

"Kagami-kun doesn´t think much but when he does he thinks too much." Kuroko stated and Kagami growled at him, anger being the substitute to embarrassment. "Oi!"

"I could hear Kagami-kun´s brain working and Kagami-kun´s face said more than his words. You shouldn´t worry about something that hadn´t happened yet." The redhead broke the eye contact to stare at his hands again, feeling caught and seen through.

"Well…"

"We don´t want to confuse Kagami-kun but it seemed the right time, maybe even a bit late given what had happened last night, to reveal our intentions towards Kagami-kun."

Kagami nodded and swallowed. "But it seems that Kagami-kun has another problem."

"Well… yeah…" he mumbled and jerked when Aomine threw one arm over his shoulder, "Spit it out, it´s disgusting to watch someone like you _think _about something!"

"You´re disgusting!" he weakly countered but Aomine didn´t even took the bite and just pulled him closer against his body.

Kagami sighed and freed himself from Aomines grip. "It´s… It´s just that I like _all _of you. N-not only one and – "

Kise frowned, "We know Kagami-cchi, what´s the problem?"

"Don´t interrupt me asshole!" he glared, "It´s just that no matter what I can´t decide! For – for – "

"For one of us." Kuroko ended his sentence as Kagami clearly couldn't speak the last words and the redhead nodded.

Aomine laughed, "We know that idiot!"

"E- eh?" Kagam looked up, obviously confused and Kuroko chuckled. "Maybe we were a bit unclear about our intentions, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." He sat next to Kagami on the couch´s arm and gently let his fingers run through Kagamis hair, taking in how his light closed his eyes and leaned into the touch just like a cat. "When we first noticed that you had all of us wrapped around your little finger without even realizing it we needed to figure out what to do. And I think you can imagine that wasn´t very nice. In the first place." Kagami nodded, a bit put out from the touches on his hair and ears, "but now we all had something in common except for basketball and although a common love interest normally would split the group it drew us together. Even more when Akashi told us that Kagami-kun was also interested in us. All of us. That doesn´t save us from small fights and I´m sure that the fact that Aomine-kun took Kagami-kun´s virginity – " Aomine winced at that and Kagami wanted to pull away from Kuroko´s hands but quickly was pulled back, " will lead to a few problems but that won´t keep us from liking Kagami-kun. And life is too short to not try to be with the person you like, don´t you agree?"

Kagami nodded and purred when Kuroko´s fingernails were scrubbing over his cat ears, something that made Kuroko smile and Kise pout in jealousy. "And I think you´re aware that none of us will stop before getting what we want. They all showed you that on the court."

"That´s right", Aomine´s voice sounded on Kagami´s other side and teeth began to nibble at his human ear and the redhead took in a sharp breath when wicked fingers began to wander up and down his sides. "but still…" Aomine fingers remained motionless on one spot and Kagami could feel behind closed eyes when the darker boy leaned his head against his shoulder, "we wouldn´t do something you don´t like, you know?" A small smile appeared on Kagami´s lips. He liked that Aomine – the usual one was also fine but he liked how Aomine sometimes became thoughtful and a bit sensitive and even though it was nearly directly coupled with the insecure Aomine he didn´t like at all those caring character traits made Kagami fall for the other even harder. It was really cute and endearing; something he would never tell the other – who knew that kind of body parts he would lose.

"I know Ahomine" he muttered, "and it´s not like I can´t defend myself so – "

"Don´t call me an idiot you idiot and I want to see you defending yourself against Akashi and Murasakibara or against six horny guys who are determined to jump you!"

Kagami blushed furiously at those words because it wasn´t like he would mind six horny guys jumping him. It was actually a really hot thought. And apparently it also showed on his face,

"Haha Kagami-cchi would like that Aomine-cchi." Kise laughed and kneeled in front of the redhead who was determined to not let them see his face, burying it in Kuroko´s small neck.

"Never took you for a pervert Kagami" Aomine grinned and shook his head, "although… no I actually did, no one could be that innocent."

"I´m not _innocent_!" Kagami raged, lifting his head from Kuroko´s shoulder and glared at them, "We know but Tetsu really wanted us to believe that. No one should taint his precious light."

"Kuroko!" Kagami complained and Kuroko rolled his eyes, "Kagami-kun appeared really uncaring towards sex."

Kagami nearly pouted at that, "so what? Doesn´t make me innocent! Because I´m not!" Kise laughed and stood up; stretching his back and Kagami didn't even try to hide how his eyes roamed up and down the strong body appreciating , staying on the naked stomach that was shown when the T-shirt was lifted. Kise grinned, "He isn´t innocent at all Kuroko-cchi." And Kagami averted his eyes – just because he could appreciate a beautiful body didn´t make him a pervert. "Kise-kun and Aomine-kun corrupted Kagami-kun." Kuroko deadpanned and Kise´s expression fell, "eh? I would never do that!"

Aomine scoffed, "whatever. Oi Kagami where is your PlayStation? Let´s do something more fun." The redhead rolled his eyes, but still was grateful for the distraction, "where it always is Ahomine."

Aomine glared at the redhead for using that stupid nickname on him but his expression lit when he found the console and the games, "well then let´s play Mario Cart!"

"Not fair, I need to talk to my manager!" Kise whined as he played with his mobile phone. "Well sucks to be you" Aomine muttered, already reserving one controller as he shifted closer to Kagami on the couch, giving Kise a wide smirk.

Kise´s expression darkened at that and he laid his phone back to sit next to Kagami´s other side, stealing the controller from the redhead´s hands. Ignoring Kagami´s complains and dodging his attempts to get the controller back Kise mirrored Aomine´s expression from before. "Bring it on Aomine-cchi!"

"Why the hell am I in the middle?!" Kagami complained loudly as two hands pulled him back between the two aces as soon as he tried to get up – probably to flee again - and Kuroko sighed. "You should know that already Kagami-kun" and the blush that followed on the redhead´s cheeks was delicious.

Aomine´s and Kise´s competition that already had taken nearly two hours in which Kagami somehow had managed to sneak away from the sofa (honestly it was so goddamn _hot _between them) and had taken a seat next to Kuroko, somehow managing to fit into the arm chair, was interrupted by the ringing of the bell and Kagami frowned, confused.

"Did you invite someone else Kagami?" Aomine asked, his eyes still focused on the screen and Kagami shook his head before realizing that this dumbass wasn´t looking anyway. "No… did you Kuroko?"

The blue haired boy raised his eyebrows, "why should I invite people over to Kagamis house?" and Kagami rolled his eyes as he stood up "because you do things like that."

"I certainly do not Kagami-kun but I may have called Akashi and informed him about what Kagami-kun had told us." When confused red eyes looked back he sighed, "about the day at Midorima´s." Kagami nodded, "Oh, well then I shouldn´t make them wait any longer – who knows what Akashi might do."

"Kagami-kun´s impression of Akashi-kun is unfounded bad." Kuroko stated. "You know I´m right Kuroko!" Kagami called back from the front door as they waited for their visitors to arrive. "Kagami-kun is really negative." Kuroko mumbled more to himself and Aomine laughed at that, "Akashi is scary, just admit it Tetsu."

"Hah, I won Aomine-cchi!" Kise cheered at this moment and Aomine gaped at the screen, "Whaat, no way! You cheated you fucker!"

"No way Aomine-cchi! That´s karma!"

Kuroko nodded, "Aomine-kun will burn in hell one day."

"Tetsu you bastard!"

"Oh, Kise won?" Kagami asked and smirked at Aomine, "well serves you right you bastard!" The dark blue haired boy growled at that, giving the redhead the finger, "Oh shut up you, you didn´t even play!"

"Because Kise stole the controller, idiot!"

Kuroko cleared his throat and pulled at Kagami´s shirt, "Kagami-kun what are you doing here? You should welcome your new guests."

"Hah? They´re slow and they know how to get here so why should I?" the redhead complained and Kuroko rolled his eyes, "Kagami-kun is an uncultured oaf."

A vein popped at Kagami´s forehead, "Oi you little shit, what did you - ?"

"Kagamin, how cute you look!" a female voice suddenly screeched and Kagami jerked when a pink haired girl suddenly jumped at him, staring at his head with big round and almost sparkling eyes. "Sei-chan already told me everything but I never thought – "she pulled his head down and squeezed his ears making Kagami wince in a really unmanly way, "it would be that _cute_!"

Kagami lightly blushed at her antics but even though he wanted nothing more than to flee from the grip he hold himself back since he knew his strength would often get the better of him and he really didn´t want to hurt her somehow. So he carefully pulled back with a questioning sound when she squealed again how _utterly adorable _he would look and Kagami gave Kuroko a pained look who just stared back at him, shaking his head. So no help from there.

"Satsuki, I am sure Taiga would appreciate it if you would let him go." Akashi´s calm voice reached Kagami´s ears and although he normally wasn´t that appeased to hear the smaller redhead´s voice he sure was grateful now as Momoi lightly blushed and appeared a bit bashful as she retreated, sticking a pink strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, that is right, I´m sorry Kagamin. Your look just… surprised me." She gave him a small smile and Kagami averted his eyes, nodding, and "Yeah… happens, huh?"

"When Dai-chan told me about you I couldn´t believe it at first but – "she cocked her head, "it appears that you have a lot of secrets buried in your past Kagamin." Confused Kagami frowned at her and then looked over to Midorima and Murasakibara who were standing in the background, looking around his living room, averting their eyes.

"I – Is that so?" he asked and Momoi nodded, "that is why I am here Kagamin, Sei-chan, Midorin and me searched a bit for more information since Dai-chan told me that you didn´t remember anything but firstly… where is Tetsu-kun?"

A bit caught off guard Kagami stumbled over his words saying that he would be right here before he looked around and noticed that Kuroko was – in fact – not here. Confused he turned towards Kise and Aomine, "I think he went to take a dumb." Aomine grumbled, still pouting over his loss and Kise shrieked, "don´t say it like that Aomine-cchi, Kuroko-cchi isn´t so crude!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "What the hell, he has needs like everyone else."

"But I agree with Kise-kun. You could have said it in a different manner." Kuroko´s voice sounded from the doorway and Kagami twitched, "Oi Kuroko give a guy a warning."

"The only one who – "

"Tetsu-kun!" Kagami sighed as he watched the girl jump at the smaller boy who seemed to quiver under her weight but still managed to stay standing and even gave a small smile, "Momoi-san."

She gave him a blinding smile, "It´s good to see you, whenever I call you you´re always busy!" He nodded, "I apologize Momoi-san; a lot of my time was taken up by Kagami-kun."

"Oi, I didn´t ask for that!" the redhead shouted, a bit afraid the girl would be angry with him for apparently taking away her time with Kuroko – which would be ridiculous. She turned around, stemming her arms in her sides and Kagami now was sure that she was angry at him so he had already raise his hands in defence when she began talking. "That´s right but well – " she eyed his figure and it took a lot for Kagami not to quiver under her knowing eyes and he swallowed when her eyes suddenly widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Tetsu-kun… did you and Dai-chan and Ki-chan stayed the night?" Kagami blinked at her and then looked at Kuroko in confusion and red eyes widened when he saw Kuroko blush, "Y-yes we did." Momoi nodded, swallowing and suddenly her eyes seemed guarded as she focused at Kagami again and it didn´t take much for the redhead to figure out what Momoi just realized. Heat bloomed in his face and he wrapped his arms around himself, now suddenly the centre of the attention of the whole room and when he glanced up at Midorima and Murasakibara they seemed to stiffen and averted his gaze. Well shit.

"Anyway, Kagamin?" Momoi´s voice appeared sweet and light again but even Kagami could hear the light tremor in her voice and after she cleared her throat her tone had hardened as she approached his figure and let her eyes wander over his body. "I have to admit that it was really difficult to find anything about your case and what we have found is far from satisfying but maybe it is better than nothing." She frowned lightly, "I really don´t like that. Even I couldn´t get through those firewalls and since the website only could be found in the deep web it was even more difficult."

She sighed and gave Kagami a small smile as he only looked at her in confusion, "deep web?" She waved it off, "that´s not important right now." The redhead nodded again, accepting her words because he really didn´t want to anger her right now. He had the feeling that the girl was trying really hard not to lose it in front of him. He had no idea how Momoi had figured about them and Kagami was sure that only Riko was able to draw that much information from a body but apparently Momoi was the same when it came to issues that were concerning Kuroko. Kagami swallowed, _we like you Kagami-kun_. He glanced over to Kuroko who wore his mask of indifference but years of friendship had taught Kagami that Kuroko wasn´t as calm as he appeared to be.

"O-okay… ah are you hungry maybe?" He asked and ran his hand through his hair, looking at the group of people in his apartment and when his eyes met with Akashi´s he quickly looked at someone else – that red haired midget was terrifying, now that he got suspicious and stared at Kagami with cold and calculating eyes. "We could order something since… my fridge isn´t prepared for so many guests."

Midorima nodded, "Something to eat would be appreciated."

Murasakiara already seemed to drool on the green haired boy´s shoulder and nodded eagerly, "I want candy."

"Murasakibara, candy isn´t food. I would suggest to order something Italian."

"Ehh, no I want to eat Japanese!" Kise complained and Kagami sighed, leaning back against the wall as he watched the small group fight over what to order – it didn´t matter to him as long as they would get it fast. "Kagami-kun?" Kuroko´s voice sounded from his right side and Kagami could proudly say that he didn´t jerk under the appearance of the blue haired boy (only a little). "Hm?"

"I would like to excuse myself for a bit and talk with Momoi-san." Kagami raised his eyebrows at the smaller boy and then looked over to the only girl in their circle. She currently was scolding Aomine about something and Kagami smirked when he watched the other pout at something only to nod in the end. Women were terrifying.

He nodded, "Uh yeah – you do that." He mumbled wincing at the memory of Momoi when she found out Kuroko had slept over. She knew – she definitely knew and now everyone else also did. "I´m sorry that it got so embarrassing Kagami-kun," Kuroko apologized and when Kagami found himself able to nod he was already gone, taking Momoi with him. The redhead sighed, "Oi, did you decide?"

"Italian." Midorima stated and Kagami winced at Kise´s whine, "No!"

"Whatever", he grumbled, "I will order Pizza, who wants what?"

And here it began again. Kagami groaned when five people gathered around the menu of the restaurant and started to argue about what Pizza would be the best. And the whole time Kagami could feel Akashi´s gaze on him like a predator and the redhead swore to himself that he would do everything to avoid being in one room with Rakuzan´s captain.

* * *

As Momoi and Kuroko got back, fifteen minutes after they had begun to discuss what Pizza to choose, everyone finally had made their choice and fortunately neither Kuroko nor Momoi were rather picky and Kagami sighed contently when he finally closed his phone and the only thing to do was wait for the food.

Well, except for the talking thing - Kagami wasn´t sure if he actually wanted since they had already talked today but on the other hand he was rather curious. And he was also curious about what Momoi and Kuroko had talked about because the hard look on Momoi´s face had fallen off and she had given Kagami a small but beautiful smile.

"So…" he began as everyone had settled in his living room, "what did you find?" Kagami asked and stared at Momoi with curious eyes. She nodded, "I already said that it wasn´t that much because lots of information had been destroyed and deleted or was protected with software I had never seen before. But we found a website where the name Grayson is mentioned. Jonathan Grayson – half American half Japanese although his name doesn´t give it away."

Kagami blinked and stared at his hands. Jonathan… somehow it rang a bell deep inside his mind but he couldn´t put his finger on it. "Do you remember someone that goes by this name Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked and Kagami looked up, frowning. "I´m not sure…"

Momoi smiled at him, "Well but that isn't everything. There are more Graysons on this planet than we might guess but still…" she took a deep breath, "there wasn´t much on the website but he is obviously is a doctor and also a very good one. He is well known on this terrain."

Midorima nodded and adjusted his glasses, "it appears that my father had heard of him. He wasn´t certain in the beginning but now that we were able to find more information about Grayson he is very sure to have heard about that man. Even though he was highly skilled on his discipline – the surgery – he was also known to be a dreamer and someone with questionable ideas and a loose morale."

Kagami nodded, "uhhu and – "

Momoi raised her hands, "That isn´t all Kagamin. He spent most of his life in America, Los Angeles but now it appears he lives in Japan."

Something twisted in Kagami´s stomach, "What? You mean he is here somewhere?!" Akashi nodded, "That is true but please remember Japan is big and we couldn´t pinpoint his exact position." The tall redhead swallowed and nodded, "Y – yeah, you´re right… still…"

Kuroko smiled, "It´s alright Kagami-kun," and Momoi nodded, "Midorin´s father found a striking article about an interview that was held with Doctor Grayson. It is really old, almost fifteen years but it is really interesting when we think about your situation right now."

"Get to the point Satsuki" Aomine drawled and yawned, "I´m so hungry…"

Momoi glared at him, puffing her cheeks, "Dai-chan, be quiet! This is important!" "Exacly Ahomine, shut up!" Kagami huffed, turning to Momoi to let her continue.

"Tche…"

Momoi gave Aomine one last annoyed glance before she sighed, continuing "The interview is about an idea from Doctor Grayson that was thrown away with a joke at the end of the talk but since it is about the proposition to hybridize human and animals I thought it was really interesting."

With big eyes Kagami stared at Momoi, "that´s disgusting. Y –you think I – "She shook her head, "No, it´s also more about putting animals features into a human. Not gaining a crossbreed through the sexual act. So it would happen inside a laboratory with surgery instruments."

"And a hormone therapy," Midorima added and Kagami cocked his head in question, ears flickering "Hormone?"

The green haired boy nodded, "An animal needs special growth hormones that don´t exist inside a human body, moreover it would be necessary to let the animal trait appear as a part of the human body and not as a foreign one. If the body doesn´t recognize it as its own it will fight it and the human will probably die. It is the same with heart transplantation. You can compare to an allergic reaction."

Kagami nodded and swallowed when Midorima mentioned that chance for a death. "The hormone therapy is probably the one that makes the process so dangerous since normally a human is not made for foreign hormones. Although a head surgery is also not a matter to take easy."

"So it´s actually a really shitty thing." Kagami sniggered and shook his head, immediately reaching for the cat ears on his head. "But what I don´t understand is why it happened now. I mean – if it happened when I was young, before my foster parents adopted me…" Kagami frowned as another question appeared in his head. What if - …

Akashi cleared his throat, guiding Kagamis thoughts back to their conversation, "We also thought about that and that was when the newspaper became important." The redhead cocked his head in confusion and turned to Akashi when the smaller redhead continued. "Those articles contained information about a fire that happened in the mansion you were found at Taiga. What is most likely to happen that for some reason it became important to hide those feline characters of yours and since we have to do it with an intelligent man I suppose he considered that possibility from the very beginning." He glanced at Kagami with calm and wondering eyes, "if you have hormones you can always find their opposite. Suppressors that work against the effect of the original hormone. It is possible that you were treated with those antagonists. And it is possible that those didn´t work anymore now – maybe due to puberty or other causes."

Midorima nodded, "Today my father told me about the results of the blood tests. He tested it for various options, too many to name right now but the most important result was that he found hormones that were usually found in cats – feminine cats."

Kagami´s whole vision seemed to waver under Midorima´s attentive gaze and he found his hands trembling when he looked down, swallowing as he took in the information. He wasn´t really angry like the first time they revealed something new to him – now he was just… shaken? He couldn´t find the right words to describe the things inside him right now. It was all a bit too much, he felt like he was going to cry but on the same time he wanted to scream, there was frustration and something else. Someone had fucked with his body, shooting strange things into his blood and put those _things _into him! What else had he done? _Who _was he? And why did he do it? Curiosity? Fame? Money? Kagami swallowed and he could feel his head spin as his blood raced through his veins making him slightly dizzy.

"Kagami-cchi?"

"H-huh?" startled he looked up and met seven concerned faces. Kise smiled at him, "Appears to be a dumb question but – " "All of your questions are dumb Kise…" Aomine muttered but he also send a concerned look to the redhead. "Aomine-cchi, stop being so mean." Kise glared at the darker boy who just shrugged it off as the blonde model turned towards Kagami again, "I wanna ask if you´re alright Kagami-cchi"

Kagami scoffed, "That _is_ a stupid question," but Kise only gave him a helpless smile and Kagami thought that he wasn´t the only one who remembered how he reacted the first time to their _news_. He sighed, "I guess so…" It was actually true since the words didn´t make any sense in his head and he still needed to understand the whole meaning of this. He felt rather overloaded right now – not sure what to do.

Kise opened his mouth again but he was interrupted by the ringing bell and Kagami´s stomach growled loudly already complaining for food. Kuroko gave a quiet chuckle and Kise began to laugh loudly, "Maybe we should take of something different first."

Kagami nodded and looked over to Momoi who gave him a careful look, smiling at him. "We couldn´t find more Kagamin, I´m really sorry. We also can´t be sure if we have the right man but…"

He nodded, "I – I know, thank you."

The redhead got up with shaky legs, "I´m gonna get the food." Strangely he wasn´t all that hungry.

When they stomachs were filled they still talked a bit about Kagami´s past but except for the information Akashi, Momoi and Midorima told him about there was nothing new to figure out and Kagami´s head still was spinning with all the new things he heard and everything he needed to understand since it all seemed to resolve around him – and that man that somewhere was in Japan if the three were right and Kagami couldn´t find a reason to not believe them. He had been quiet for most of the time – only listening with one ear while his head was lost in thoughts that seemed to race and turn and twist around that man. He wanted it to end – he didn´t want those ears or anything else that had to do with cats. He just wanted to know what was going on!

So when Kuroko offered to take Momoi to the next station he released a breath he didn´t know he was holding since he didn´t know if he could have made any conversation with the girl right now and although he would have been grateful if the rest also left him alone he didn´t find the heart to throw them out. So when the door fell shut they began to clean up – at least Akashi, Midorima and Kise helped him since Aomine lazily was slumped over the couch and Murasakibara was hanging in the chair, yawning and chewing on some chips Kagami had found somewhere. They worked quietly, all a bit tired and Kagami was still lost in thoughts, moving on automatic and stand – by. He had expected someone to question him again but no one raised his voice, even when they sat back on Kagami´s couch again, watching Aomine and Kise going back to their Mario Cart battle.

* * *

"You really like Kagamin Tesu-kun, hm?" Momoi asked in a small voice, hinted with a bit of sadness and Kuroko swallowed but couldn´t hide the smile that sneaked on his lips as he nodded. "Yes."

Momoi nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. She had expected it; she was far from stupid and had noticed how her friend´s attention had been more and more directed at the hot-headed redhead. She had only hoped that it would stay as the deep affectionate friendship Kuroko shared with Aomine but apparently – she gazed at the blue haired boy who still held her heart – Kagami had something that had captured Kuroko´s attention and given the way he interacting with his light – probably his heart.

She smiled a bit ruefully and sighed, staring up at the sky. "I am really sorry Momoi-san…" Kuroko said beside her and she shook her head. "You already said that Tetsu-kun and… you can´t choose who you fall in love with, right?"

Kuroko shook his head, "Momoi-san is really wise" and the pink haired girl laughed, "Now you´re being dramatic Tetsu-kun." The boy smiled, "it does seem that I spend too much time with Kagami-kun."

Momoi laughed at that, even if a bit pained, "you need to be careful Tetsu-kun" she quietly said and immediately felt attentive blue eyes on her. "It is unlikely that our research had gone unnoticed so…" she looked at him with concern in her eyes, "the man is highly intelligent so he will search for Kagamin. There need to be a reason why he let him go since he obviously didn´t die and continued doing his work here in Japan. The experiments he did were highly illegal so maybe you should go to the police. I´m not sure if this is something we should try to solve on our own."

Kuroko nodded, "I also thought about this when Momoi-san talked about Kagami-kun and I´m sure we will talk about this in the next days but for today I think it was enough. Kagami-kun seemed really shocked and out of it – not that someone can´t blame him."

Momoi sighed and turned towards the other boy when they reached the station. "That is true, it was all a bit much since it all is concerning him. We don´t know what he must go through but…" her expression became a bit dreamy, "those ears and that tail are really cute. They suit him so well and – haaah – I can understand why you jumped him."

Kuroko blushed lightly and averted his eyes, "We shouldn´t have done it…"

Momoi giggled, "But how was it? You owe me at least something Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko sighed and looked at the excited girl, remembering how she nearly had cried when had told her that he liked Kagami – and not her. Maybe he did owe her something.

"It was good…" he mumbled quietly and the girl a light squeal, "Oh come one Tetsu-kun, something more!" Kuroko gave her a light glare but sighed, "… his mouth felt really good. And the noises Kagami-kun made were…" blue eyes unfocused and Momoi shook her head, knowing that he wouldn´t get more out of her friend and she smiled gently at him. "I still wish you the best, Tetsu-kun. You deserve it and if Kagamin hurts you I´m going to hurt him – cat ears or not."

Kuroko gave a quiet laugh and nodded, "I don´t think he will but thank you, I appreciate it. I wish Momoi-san all the best. The boy Momoi-san will lose her heart to is a lucky man." She smiled sadly at him and gave him a last hug before entering the train, waving at Kuroko for one last time.

* * *

When Kuroko entered Kagami´s apartment again, using the key Kagami had given with a shrug, he found his teammates sitting and laying on the couch with the redhead in the middle, arms and knees bumping against each other and Kuroko smiled. There still was a small sting of jealousy but even more he felt content when he saw his friends acting so naturally around each other although a glance to Akashi told him that there still was something they had to talk about and when he entered the living room with a small greeting on his lips he knew that this moment had arrived.

"Tetsuya. You returned." Akashi stated and Kuroko nodded, not breaking the eye contact. Akashi cocked his head and smiled that cold smile that even could make Kuroko shiver and by the way the rest stiffened Kuroko could sense they also felt it.

"Maybe you could elaborate on the events that had taken place last night." It wasn´t formulated as a question and it sure wasn´t meant as one and Kuroko sighed as he took a seat next to Murasakibara who also glanced down at him with questions in his eyes.

"Doesn´t Akashi-kun already know?" he asked, feeling a bit brave and returned Akashi´s gaze with as much determination. "Well I would like to hear it from you Tetsuya."

"Akashi, you shouldn´t – "With one glare Akashi quieted Kagami who swallowed and looked down on his lap – Akashi had some weird power over him that made the redhead _want _to submit to him. And it shouldn´t be so arousing – especially now.

"We had sex." Kuroko bluntly said and Kagami flushed – it felt like his whole body was on fire. "Kuroko!" the redhead shouted and glared at Aomne when the guy threw one arm around his shoulder, watching him with lidded eyes as a smirk crawled on his lips. And god he shouldn´t – wasn´t allowed – to look so hot like that!

"I am positive that you remember the agreement we had on this matter?" Akashi inquired with narrowed eyes and Kagami´s widened.

"Indeed but – "

"What agreement?" he asked suspiciously and Aomine´s arm slipped from his shoulder. "We actually agreed on not… acting on our – " Aomine frowned, "well, you know, feelings."

Kuroko nodded, "it didn´t appear as the right thing to do when everything in Kagami-kun´s life was chaotic at the moment. We wanted to let you figure it out at first before confusing Kagami-kun with our desires. And we already talked about this Kagami-kun."

Kagami frowned, "Well yeah but still… shouldn´t you let _me _decide that? When I am ready – as you put it?!"

Akashi sighed and leaned forward, "I am sure that they also told you about their feelings but… probably not only about their own?" Forgetting his anger for a moment Kagami blushed and broke the eye contact as he nodded. "Relationships aren´t easy if they happen between two people but if you add five more it becomes even more difficult." He eyed Kagami for a moment, "so we decided it was for the best to leave you alone on that matter. At first. But – " he looked over to Aomine and Kise with a hard look, "It seems that some people didn´t respect that decision."

"Oi, don´t blame it on me Akashi, Kise was the first!" Aomine complained, crossing his arms on his chest and he sniggered when Kise swallowed under Akashi´s cold eyes. "Ryouta?"

"W-well you know Akashi-cchi, Kagami-cchi was a bit…"

"Oi, don´t talk about that Kise!" Kagami interrupted as he caught on what Kise wanted to refer to. Akashi raised his eyes, "about what?"

"What Kise probably wants to refer to is that the feline hormones in Kagami´s body are… in heat causing him to feel unfamiliar and strong arousal." Midorimas explained earning a heated look from Kagami. "How do you know?!" he hissed and Midorima adjusted his glasses, unconcerned by the redhead´s tone. "My father tested on everything as I already told you."

Kagami swallowed and ruffled his hair, "oh..."

"See Akashi-cchi, we kind of helped him!" Kise tried to rescue the situation. "Don´t say it like that!" Kagami shouted back, "I didn't need your _help_!" He knew had said the wrong thing when Kise´s smile became devilish and he gulped. "Well it surely didn´t _look _that way Kagami-cchi" he smirked, "I remember very well how you nearly begged me to do something, to – "With a quick jump Kagami gotten over to the blonde talkative model and slammed his hand over that stupid mouth. "Shut up!"

"Is that so Taiga?" Akashi asked, resting his chin against his hand and Kagami swallowed. "W-well… I don´t know. I didn´t like feeling that way."

Akashi nodded and then stood up, taking a few steps to stop in front of Kagami, looking down at the other redhead with a strange expression on his face and before Kagami knew what was going on Akashi´s lips covered his. Soft and cool, pressing gently against his as they moved against each other, creating a rhythm of kissing and breathing. Kagami´s hand fell from Kise´s mouth and clawed into Akashi´s jacket while the hands of the captain gently embraced his face, massaging his skin. Kagami blinked a bit dazed when Akashi retreated and stared still lost at the other boy who smiled down at him, petting his ears and Kagami closed his eyes, purring against the hand.

"Hm I think I can understand the problem that had occurred" Akashi wondered and went back to his chair. Before Kagami was able to question Akashi´s move his head was grabbed by big hands, turned upwards until his neck nearly cracked and then his mouth was practically eaten by Murasakibara who leaned over an annoyed Aomine to crush his lips into Kagamis again and again. It was so different from Akashi´s kiss which had been controlled and soft – this was passionate and wild and Kagami was struggling to keep up with this greedy mouth that seemed eager to get to know every corner of Kagami´s mouth.

When Murasakibara leaned back Kagami panted, his head felt mushy and his lips burned and tingled as his whole body seemed to shiver under the sensations.

"I… huh?" Kagami dumbly muttered, still out of it and Kise giggled, "Kagami-cchi´s words gotten stolen."

"Not that he had very many from the beginning" Midorima stated and he uncomfortably shifted in his sitting position as he fought with himself if he should also kiss the other. But that seemed like he wanted it that much – which he didn´t but of course on the other hand…

"It is only fair that we got to kiss Kaga-chin," Murasakibara mumbled and Akashi nodded, "I also suggest that we move to the bedroom" Kagami nearly choked on his own spit, "What?!" Akashi cocked his head, "to continue our activity" and Kagami shook his head, "that – that isn´t some kind of competition Akashi!"

"But I wanna sleep with Kaga-chin" Murasakibara whined and Kagami swallowed, _what the hell was going on?! _Moments ago they had talked seriously about possible reasons for Kagami´s change and now the conversation turned towards an even less comfortable direction! "I – I can´t…" he mumbled and blushed under Akashi´s curious gaze. "Why is that?"

When Kagami didn´t answer and only stared at his hands Aomine raised his voice and Kagami wished he had said something. "We did him too hard." He smirked and Kagami punched him into the face – hard.

"So you already had penetrative sex" Akashi said, untouched by Kagami´s display of violence. Kise blushed and Kagami shouted "don´t say it like that!"

"Aomine was the first, I suppose?"

Aomine gulped as he held his hurting face and turned towards Akashi´s dark face. "So you took Taiga´s virginity." His tone resembled the look on his face, cold and dark and Kagami buried his face into his hands. How the hell did he get into that mess?

"I don´t care anymore" he said and stood up, supressing the wince at the sudden move, "I´m tired so I´m going to sleep now."

"We still have to talk about this Taiga." Akashi frowned and Kagami shook his head, collecting the pizza boxes to throw them into the trash. "I´m tired. I don´t want to."

"Maybe Kagami-kun is right Akashi-kun, we are all tired and it is already late. There always is tomorrow and I think Kagami-kun has a lot to think about."

Akashi sighed and nodded, beginning to help Kagami to pick up the trash. "Maybe you are right Tetsuya. I apologize for my forwardness Taiga." Kagami gave him a pained smile, "It´s alright."

After they had discussed the sleeping matters Kagami pulled out the futons and bid Aomine a good night who was yawning on the couch. "Oi Kagami?"

"Hm?" the redhead turned around with a questioning gaze and Aomine pointed on his lips, "A good night kiss." Red eyes widened, "haaa? No way!" The blue haired boy pouted and Kagami averted his eyes, catching himself thinking how cute the other looked. And those words didn´t go well with each other. Aomine and cute. Although they did.

"Please?"

Kagami sighed and bit his lip in thoughts before making his way to the couch, determined to get it over. Leaning down he caught Aomine´s lips with his, giving him a light kiss but as he tried to retreat Aomine´s hand caught the back of his head, keeping him in place before finally letting him go. Kagami stared at him, "good night Ahomine." He rolled his eyes when Aomine smirked back, "Sleep tight, Bakagami, although you don´t have me in your bed anymore." Kagami smacked his head, "you wish idiot" and waved over to Kuroko and Kise who had taken the futons and he sighed when Kise obviously pouted and Kuroko waved him over. Kuroko´s kiss was gentle, sweet and short while Kise could even make a short good night kiss dirty and when Kagami pulled back, a bit out of breath Kise placed one sweet kiss on his cheeks, giving him a sunny smile before he pulled the covers up to his chin. "Nighty night Kagami-cchi!" "Good night Kagami-kun" Kuroko followed and Kagami nodded, muttering a short "good night before making his way to his room which he shared with Akashi and Muraskibara this night but before he could reach his room a hand grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

Midorima´s mouth found his in a much more passionate kiss than Kagami would have put it past him and when the tongue of the green haired boy slipped into his mouth Kagami moaned into the touch as he hold on to Midorima´s shirt, giving back as good as he got. When Midorima pulled back he was panting as was Kagami and they stared at each other for a few moments before Midorima let him go and adjusted his glasses. "Good night Kagami." He murmured before disappearing into the guest room.

Kagami stayed in the position he was in before, blinking into nothing before a smile creeped onto his face. Who knew Midorima could kiss like that?  
Still a bit flushed Kagami opened the door of his room and he raised his eye brows at the sight. Murasakibara was far too big for his bed and even more if he considered that _he _still needed to fit in there. "Ah… how…"

"Kaga-chin, come here." Murasakibara patted on the place next to him and Kagami sighed, pulling off his pants, leaving on his shirt since he didn´t want them to see all the… hickeys and bruises Aomine, Kise and Kuroko had left on his body. That would be even more embarrassing although Kagami wasn´t sure if that was even possible.

"Do you intent to keep on your shirt?" Akashi asked and Kagami turned around, taking in the smaller boy who leaned against the door frame. He appeared somehow angelic in that light, with that reddish hair and gentle eyes that wore such a fond expression that it nearly made Kagami choke on something – whatever it was. That side if Akashi was really nice and comforting – just as comforting as the other half was horrifying.

"Uhm well – I guess?"

Akashi rolled his eyes and pulled on Kagami´s shirt when he passed him, "the temperature in your bed will increase with two more people in it." And Murasakibara hummed in agreement. "Ah no, really I´m alright" Kagami nervously grinned and climbed into the bed. He shrieked when Murasakibara suddenly pulled on his shirt, slipping it from his figure when he was too surprised to struggle. He shivered when Akashi´s eyes wandered over his chest and his expression darkened at the bruises and hickeys that covered his whole upper body.

"It seems that we need to cover you in new ones as fast as possible." He stated and trailed his skin with his finger, letting the tip dance around one dark bruise under Kagami´s nipple and Kagami remembered with a swallow how Kise´s mouth had feasted on his skin, digging in his teeth before smothering the pain with careful licks. Kagami clenched his jaw and looked over his shoulder when he felt Murasakibara leaning against him, mouthing his shoulder – hot and wet. "B-but I´m really tired" he argued and Akashi nodded, letting go. "We understand" he then gave Kagami a soft kiss and smiled at him before lying down. Kagami then turned around and was caught by Murasakibara who pressed a few small kisses on his lips, whispering a sweet good night against his mouth and then Kagami fell half dead on his pillow, closing his eyes. He felt Murasakibaras arms around him, pulling him closer and when Akashi snuggled against him he was grateful that he didn´t wear a T-shirt. It was hot. And skin contact was always nice.

* * *

The redhead awoke from his slumber as he was unable to fall into deep sleep. He stared at the ceiling, his head far too busy with processing today´s events to fall asleep. And it was indeed very hot in his bed with Akashi pressed against his front and Murasakibara wrapped around him like a second blanket from the back.

Carefully he slipped out of their grips, laying Murasakibara´s arms around Akashi and he smiled when they snuggled together, unconsciously seeking the warmth of the other body. It was reassuring to see Akashi like that – it made him seem so much more human. Kagami knew that the smaller redhead was human – of course he was –but sometimes he doubted it when Akashi became like that small red haired demon. On the other hand, he knew what pressure Akashi suffered under and Kuroko had told him about that split of his personality, which was obvious by now even to someone like Kagami but still… Akashi could be terrifying.

He pulled on his pants and T-Shirt, grabbed his keys and sneaked through the front door with a basketball in his arms. Basketball always calmed him down and let him order his thoughts so they made more sense and that was something he really needed now because nothing seemed to make sense anymore. And Kagami didn´t like feeling out of control like that – it made him feel so goddamn vulnerable.

The air was cool and soothing as he made his way to the court and it felt amazing to breathe freely, taking in the fresh air and his legs felt like he could run a mile. Thanks to those stupid cat features the time he could spend outside was really small and to Kagami it was suffocating. But under the cover of the night no one would see him and no one was outside anyway.

He grinned when he entered the court and shrugged off his jacket, suddenly feeling far too warm. The ball felt great against his hand, rough and familiar and when it slipped through the basket, making that amazing sound Kagami felt energy running through his blood and he began to play against invisible players, dodging their attempts to steal the ball from him, dribbling through unknown walls and dunking the ball inside.

Kagami panted, stemming his hands against his knees as he watched the ball roll over the court against the fence.

What should he do? Was there something he _could _do? How could he possibly get rid of those cat ears? Maybe he should just cut them off! Drugging him until he couldn´t feel anything anymore and then cut them off? Simple as that. He grimaced at that thought – that sounded painful, like really, really painful. He shouldn´t do that. The redhead frowned; maybe he should go to the police? Say something about a doctor who thought it would be funny to mess around with a human´s body? But who knows what other people would also know then and what would happen to him… so, maybe he could ask Midorima´s father? He was a surgeon so it should be possible for him to cut those things off.

The redhead sighed, but what was even more important was what exactly had happened to him. He now really wanted to remember the time before he began to live with his foster parents. What was he like back then? How did he live? Who exactly was that man the supposedly lived with him? Who was he? Did he act like a father figure? Kagami remembered the dream where an unknown person had played with his smaller self, if that dream was more like a memory than a dream then it seemed that he got along with the man – maybe it wasn´t the same man? He frowned – why did he think that they were the same person anyway?

Sighing he made his way over to the ball and picked it up. Well… it was only a feeling that he had, and even though the man probably had done horrible things to him there was no anger when he tried to remember, no sadness and no pain. It was strange but he was convinced that the man who had caused those animal traits to appear was the same as the man in his dreams.

Kagami was ripped out of his thoughts when the ball was stolen from his hands and he jerked, barely supressing a frightened scream.

"Kaga-chin is a night owl."

With wide eyes the redhead turned around his relief washed over him when he saw Murasakibara standing beside him who cocked his head in confusion at Kagami´s expression. "Did I scare Kaga-chin?" The redhead laughed, his heartbeat slowed down a bit and he shook his head, "a bit – you shouldn´t sneak up to people like that!"

"Hmmh… and Kaga-chin should sneak out like that." Kagami bit his lip – ah, that was a good comeback. "When I woke up Kaga-chin wasn´t there anymore and when I couldn´t find him I thought that he maybe went out to play. Because he is a basketball idiot." Murasakibara said with wondering expression, "Oi, who are you calling an idiot you idiot?!" Kagami growled back but sighed when he met the other´s stare and shook his head. "I couldn´t sleep." He mumbled and Murasakibara nodded before long arms embraced the redhead who stood stock-still and blinked when Murasakibara pressed their bodies against each other.

"H - huh? What are you doing?"

"Kaga-chin looked sad." Muraskibara mumbled, "and confused. Muro-chin said hugs help." Kagami sniggered but returned the hug nonetheless, letting his head rest against the taller boy´s shoulder. When Murasakibara got that way it was the best to just let him do whatever he wanted and Kagami had to admit that it was rather nice. There were not many people who were significant taller than him and could surround his body like Murasakibara could. "Hugs can make you less confused?" The purple haired boy nodded, "Muro-chin said so. Calms Kaga-chin down."

"Hm, Tatsuya did?" Kagami murmured as he began to feel sleepy, eyes dropping here and then and Murasakibara nodded, typing something into his mobile phone with one hand.

_Found Kaga-chin._

"Does Kaga-chin feel better now?" Murasaibara´s deep voice, rough from sleep and the cool air rumbled in Kagami´s ears and the redhead nodded and yawned, "Yeah, cooled my head down a bit"

"Then, can we go back?" Again he nodded against Mursakibara´s neck, his breath puffing over the other´s skin, "Kaga-chin that tickles!" the giant complained but didn´t do anything to stop Kagami so the redhead didn´t do something either and kept breathing against the skin. Murasakibara smelled good – sweet and of soap, clean. It was really nice and Kagami could fall asleep just like that.

"You should play against me!" he grinned with half lidden eyes, remembering why he had gone out in the first place and although he could barely supress a yawn there was a challenging spark inside red eyes that made Murasakibara want to agree to the offer. But he was tired – as was Kagami so he shook his head, threw Kagami´s jacket over to him and motioned the pouting boy to follow him. "Maybe tomorrow. I´m tired."

"But really tomorrow! You won´t escape that time!" Kagami shouted as he caught up with the talled boy who glanced at him, "only if Kaga-chin gives me reward."

"Reward?" the redhead asked, frowning, "like candy?"

Muraskibara nodded, lips curling just a bit "the best candy."

* * *

I hope you liked it, please leave a review! :)

AnonXY


	11. Chapter 11

I am really sorry for the long delay, the season change wasn´t good on me this year and I couldn´t write anything, it was rather depressing. There a few parts of this chapter I still don´t like but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)

Thank you for all the reviews and yes, I know KumikoWalker´s fic - it´s really awesome, I really enjoy reading her writing!

_guest: thank you haha, I´m still working on my ability to write smut^^_

_katie103:thanks :) I´m glad you enjoyed and if Akashi seemed taller it was my mistake, I didn´t intend to make him seem taller^^ thank you for pointing that out, I´m going to pay more attention to it! :)_

_El: thaaaank you^^ well I guess so ;) We will get there soon, like veeeery soon :) so I hope you keep reading :)_

_eragon: thanks, I´m glad you liked it! :)I hope it will keep being interesting! :)_

Thank you for all your reviews, they make me really happy! :)

* * *

Kagami moaned in his sleep, twitching restlessly before his eyes fluttered. His fingers were clawed into the sheets underneath him and he felt far too hot out of sudden as something wet engulfed his very private parts again. Gasping fully awake the redhead glanced down and threw an arm over his eyes when hotness surged through him at the sight between his legs that was responsible for his awakening.

"Wh – what, Murasakibara what the fuck are you doing!?" he half moaned half shouted, whimpering when Murasakibara swallowed around him with a hum, obviously satisfied that Kagami now was awake.

"It seemed that you had a vivid dream Taiga…" a voice sounded next to him and shocked Kagami turned his head, staring at a smiling Akashi who brushed his hand through Kagami´s hair. A bit embarrassed by this rather unique way to wake up the redhead tried to scramble upwards, away from Murasakibara´s mouth but big hands grabbed his hips and held him down before Akashi pulled his hair, making him arc his neck against the pillow before his mouth was covered by Akashi´s.

"Don´t be shy Taiga…" Akashi mumbled against his lips and traced his cheekbones with his thumb, brushing their noses against each other in a sweet gesture, "especially not when it is between us and something you want"

"I – " Kagami began but when Murasakibara nipped at the tip, licking and kissing the head of his cock a keening noise fell from his lips and his hands buried themselves in purple hair. Murasakibara hummed appreciating, sending shivers through Kagami´s body. Hands moved below his body and grabbed his ass cheeks, pushing Kagami´s cock further into the awaiting mouth. When Akashi´s lips closed around his nipple he bucked into the mouth and whimpered in slight pain as Murasakibara´s wet finger suddenly pushed into his body; they were long and thick and nothing like Aomine´s elegant and slim fingers but oh – so – good.

His tail twitched against his body, curling and unfolding steadily as the finger began to thrust into him, intruding his body in the most delicious way while Akashi´s finger brushed through his hair, scratching his cat ears with his fingernails while his head rested on the other´s lap. He lowly began to purr against Akashi´s leg, rubbing his nose against the skin and sighed when Murasakibara curled his finger, scratching something inside him that warmed his head with heavy and lazy arousal, enfolding his body from lasting sleepiness and a deep moan rumbled from his throat when a second finger joint the first one while Akashi rolled one nipple between cool fingers.

"Taiga, turn your head." Akashi breathed and guided Kagami´s mouth to his cock, sighing when lips opened, letting him slide inside. He quickly took control of the rhythm, pushing into the mouth with more force as he enjoyed the quiet and breathy gasp that danced around his hot flesh whenever Murasakibara hit Kagami´s prostate with his finger.

Although the position wasn´t ideal Kagami´s mouth tightened around him making when Murasakibara added a third finger making Akashi release a soft moan. Despite the pain Kagami was feeling Akashi could feel him smirk around his girth and with a twitch in his eyebrows he grabbed Kagami´s hair a bit tighter, forcing himself deeper into the redhead´s throat, chuckling when Kagami growled beneath him.

"Aka-chin, I want to do it" Murasakibara whined and sat up. Kagami´s hips bucked into air, clearly unsatisfied with the lack friction. "I will go first Atsushi", Akashi said, pulling out of Kagami´s mouth.

"F – first?" Kagami stammered, stemming himself up on his elbows. "Of course Taiga." Akashi crawled over to the end of the bed and even like this, with dishevelled hair, an obvious erection he managed to somehow look elegant, even gracious, more feline than Kagami could ever be. Kagami swallowed, his legs parted without his consent as Akashi settled between them and when the other boy´s hands ran over his legs to the inside of his thighs, teasing the sensitive skin Kagami bit his lip and rested his cheek against the sheets.

"Gorgeous", Akashi mumbled and pushed against Kagami´s knees, urging him to raise his legs. Heat bloomed in Kagami´s face when Akashi eyed his most private parts with a curious and hot gaze. "What the hell are you looking at!?" he growled and raised his head, swallowing when Akashi smirked at him before lowering his lips to the hollow of his knee, kissing the skin before biting gently into the spot in the middle, never breaking eye contact. Kagami twitched and whimpered when Akashi´s lips wandered lower, arriving at his exposed ass cheek and when Akashi suddenly kissed the small hole between, giving it a lick with a flattened tongue Kagami nearly howled.

"A – Akashi, stop – don´t, hnngh – ", but every protest died when the tongue pushed inside, curling against his inner body. For the next minutes that felt like hours Kagami didn´t know where up or down was; he was writhing against the sheets, gasping and moaning against Murasakibara´s mouth that covered his more often than it did not. Although the feeling of heat and unsatisfying desire that he experienced when Aomine, Kise and Kuroko had been there had decreased the arousal and sensitivity of his body didn´t lessened and he quivered with need between them. With Murasakibara´s tongue in his mouth and Akashi´s wandering from his ass over the other leg, kissing and biting the skin he was unable to form any thoughts or words – not that it was needed anyway.

"Aka-chin, hurry up", Murasakibara whined and bit gently – more or less – into Kagami´s throat. "Ow, Murasakibara that fucking hurt you – "

Kagami gasped in pain and surprise when Akashi suddenly began to push into him, "Oh god Akashi a bit of – ah – warning would have been – nngh…" "It seems that Atsushi is in a bit of a rush…" Akashi said and Kagami grabbed his shoulders when the other redhead was finally fully inside him. For a small moment they remained in this position, eyes locked into each other and Kagami bathed in Akashi´s appearance; with flush cheeks, eyes almost fevered with desire he looked he came out of a wet dream (well there were a few dreams Kagami had about this) and it was all because of him. He smirked at Akashi, locking his hands behind the other´s neck somehow and moved his ass against Akashi, provoking him to move and when he did Kagami´s back arched in a perfect bow, shivering under the thrusts and gasps and moans spilled over his lips, turning into soft mewls when Murasakibara began to kiss and suck at his throat.

"A – Akashi!" he gasped when Akashi´s hips slapped against his ass, moving in perfect control, in a perfect rhythm hitting his prostate almost every time dead on leaving white dancing dots in front of Kagami´s eyes while Kagami gave as good as he got, moving against Akashi as fast as possible, trying to lure him deeper – to fill him up completely.

"Taiga, turn around." Akashi commanded in a rough voice and before Kagami could even think about that bold request he had already moved on all fours, pushing his ass against Akashi´s hands and his mouth fell open when the other pushed into him again, reaching so much deeper than before. "Akashi, faster – oh fuck, please, shit, shit, shit – I…" he babbled, words that didn´t make sense fell from his mouth until Murasakibara grabbed him softly by his hair guiding Kagami´s mouth to his cock, shutting him up and buried his fingers in Kagami´s hair.

"Hmh, Kaga-chin´s mouth is nice…" Murasakibara sighed and adapted to Akashi´s rhythm, and all Kagami could do was rock between them, curling his tongue around Murasakibara´s cock that was far too huge for him to take in wholly and clenching around Akashi who released soft moans and gasps, boosting Kagami´s ego whenever he pushed back.

Kagami moaned rather loudly around Murasakibara´s girth when Akashi got faster, slamming into Kagami with more force and reached out, one hand closing around Kagami´s his tail that had wrapped around Akashi´s body, caressing the skin without Kagami´s knowledge or consent. "It was mentioned that you tail is rather sensitive Taiga so…" and Kagami mewled brokenly when Akashi scratched and squeezed his tail at its base and he pulled back, releasing Murasakibara from his mouth to let his forehead rest against the pillow, panting open mouthed.

"Akashi… I – hah – " Kagami moaned when Akashi pushed in again, "Taiga" Akashi said his name like some prayer and Kagami whimpered when the hand moved to his cock, squeezing tight and then he felt how something hot was released into him, leaving him gasping as Akashi filled him with his seed.

Akashi panted against his back, tickling the skin and Kagami shivered when Akashi pulled and gazed up into fond eyes. Kagami frowned. "I didn´t come" he complained and Akashi chuckled, pressing a soft kiss on his lips that distracted Kagami until he was startled by hands on his hips and broke the lip locking with Akashi.

"Mhm… how lewd Kaga-chin…" Murasakibara murmured and Kagami gasped when two thick fingers slipped into his abused channel, making slick noises that embarrassed the hell out of Kagami. "M – Murasakibara don´t – ah."

"`m bigger than Aka-chin…" Murasakibara stated and Kagami sniggered at the unpleased expression on Akashi´s face, "everything is bigger on you Atsushi."

"Hmh…" Murasakibara made a wondering sound before he pulled his fingers out and Kagami was getting seriously pissed at the duo. "Will you get on with it you oversized child!" Kagami hissed and winced when Murasakibara quickly added a third finger, frowning at the redhead´s tone. "But that will hurt Kaga-chin."

Kagami wanted to protest, stating that he could take him on very well but when Murasakibara´s fingers began to make scissor movements inside of him, moving against his sweet spot there was nothing left to complain about.

"M – Murasakibara just – hah – hurry up!" he demanded, his body flushed red with arousal. Heat was driving through his veins as an aftershock of Murasakibara´s talented and slicked fingers that had prodded into his entrance, shocking his oversensitive body with new waves of lust. His muscles had given out somewhere between Akashi´s lips and Murasakibara´s fingers and Kagami was sure that he was in a very pathetic position right now with his chest and head resting the sheets and the only thing that hold his ass up were Murasakibara´s hands.

"Hmh, Kaga-chin is dripping…" Murasakibara smiled as he pulled out his fingers, steadying his grip on Kagami´s hips and positioned him behind the redhead. "I think Taiga waited long enough Atsushi", Akashi smiled, wiping sweat drenched strains of hair of Kagami´s forehead, "yes!" Kagami hissed and Akashi chuckled when the other´s eyes grew wide as Murasakibara finally pushed inside, "Oh shit, shit, shit – you´re fucking big you – " Kagami made a choking sound when Murasakibara wholly pushed into him, leaning over his body. "That is Kaga-chin´s fault." He panted into his ear and Kagami moaned, unable to form a response when Murasakibara pulled out again and slammed back inside, filling Kagami so completely, reaching deeper than Akashi or Aomine and Kagami could only hold on to Akashi who still combed through his hair as Murasakibara began to fuck him deep and slow, dragging Kagami´s orgasm out until he nearly lost his mind, his body screaming for release. Tears gathered in his eyes when Murasakibara drove into him with so much force, pushing him over the bed and he mewled into Akashi´s lap, ears flattening against his head as the tail twitched and curled against Murasakibara´s arm.

"M – oh god, so good – Murasakibara – ah, harder, oh shit – please just, hnngh, so deep haaa, Akashi, I – " he heard himself moan and babble. He could feel how Murasakibara´s grip got tighter and his thrust grew erratic and deeper, faster and "oh god – I, hhngh, touch me! T – touch me oh god – " One of Murasakibara´s wide hands closed around his cock, jerking the hot flesh with quick movements and with a loud gasp and rolling eyes heat pierced through his body as he came into Murasakibara´s hand.

Murasakibara growled lowly when Kagami´s body tightened and shuddered around him and his hips began to move faster, slamming into the body beneath him to finally find release. Kagami´s body was so hot, the way the other moved and quivered on the sheets, his tanned skin contrasting against the white, glistering so seductive that it made Murasakibara lick off small drops of sweat, following the invisible trail of his spine as he placed kisses of the skin, biting red marks into it at the thought that Aomine, Kise and Kuroko had Kagami before him; Had enjoyed and seen him like that, spread out and oh so beautiful, ready to be devoured.

But from the way Kagami bucked into him he knew that the moment he would lessen his grip on the other Kagami would probably turn them around and although the thought of Kagami on top of him, riding him into oblivion was tempting it was meant for another day. Since today he wanted to see Kagami exactly like that. With that thought he quickly pulled out, turning Kagami onto his back and then penetrated him again, groaning at the sight of the redhead who seemed blissed out, cum spattered on his chest and Murasakibara regretted to not have turned him around sooner so he could have watched how Kagami looked when he came, what kind of expression he made but the reddish face he now wore was also satisfying. His eyes seemed blazed over and he released short gasps and mewls when Murasakibara rocked into him again and with a few stuttering but forceful thrusts Murasakibara came deep into him, moaning against Kagami´s mouth as he enjoyed the taste of that hot cavern thrusting his tongue into him in the same way he did with his cock.

When Murasakibara´s body fell on his Kagami couldn´t even find the strength to complain as his head was still caught up in some mushy cloud and he felt perfectly numb and nice and warm and… sticky.

Kagami blinked and moaned in distress when he felt liquid running down his inner thigh and suddenly Muasakibara´s weight pressed him down and the numbness gave way to soreness. "Get off you heavy oaf…" he groaned and winced when he finally tried to move into a sitting position. "Maybe you should lay down for a bit Taiga" Akashi laid a hand on his shoulder but Kagami shook it off. "What the hell do you guys think you´re doing so early!" he hissed and winced when pain immediately shot through his lower body. Akashi cocked his head and stood up, perfectly nude and Kagami blushed, averting his eyes. "I didn´t hear you complain a few minutes ago Taiga" he stated and Kagami glared at him, "Well – I – " he blinked and pulled the sheets around his lower body when he felt Murasakibara´s and Akashi´s eyes on him, suddenly feeling conscious out of sudden. "you _started _it!" he declared accusingly.

"Mhm that was because Kaga-chin made very delicious noises and kept moving in his sleep…" Murasakibara nodded and pulled his shirt over his body that Kagami had _not_ been eyeing the whole time because he looked like one of those Greek statues which he of course did not (except that he did). "Well ´s not my fault…" he muttered, propping his chin on his hand, obviously pouting. Akashi sighed, "Maybe but it is not like you didn´t enjoy our activities Taiga" and with obvious satisfaction they both watched how Kagami´s whole face flushed. "Well you also did!" he shouted, pointing at them with one finger and Akashi sighed but looked at Kagami with a fond expression that the taller redhead still needed to get used to because Akashi shouldn´t look so _good _with it and he looked at Kagami like he was special and it made him feel all fuzzy and strange and all he wanted to do was smile which he couldn´t for obvious reasons! It was unfair!

"Kaga-chin looks good like that." Murasakibara mumbled making Kagami blink at him, "Hah? What are you talking about?"

Akashi nodded, "Atsushi is right. It seems that you should get laid more often Taiga."

And if it wouldn´t sound so strange and _wrong _out of Akashi´s mouth Kagami would have maybe been offended but all he could do now was to stare at the other redhead, trying not to laugh because _getting laid _didn´t really belong into Akashi´s vocabulary. It sounded weird.

"That sounded weird Aka-chin." Murasakibara spoke his thoughts and Akashi frowned, "why is that?" "Hmh…" the purple haired boy wondered, "it doesn´t sound right coming from Aka-chin."

"Is that so?"

Murasakibara nodded.

"…Touché."

Kagami sighed – what idiots. "Whatever…" he muttered as he noticed that the two hadn´t really answered him but that didn´t matter anyway since he really needed a bath. When he mentioned that issue there was a strange gleam in the eyes of the other two and in the end he needed to force Akashi into the shower and Murasakibara to wait outside while he himself claimed the bathtub, ignoring all their requests to bath together. Kagami still swallowed and blushed when he remembered the knowing and dirty smirks and looks they had gotten when they had left Kagami´s bedroom. The others had probably heard everything and shit, he shouldn´t be so embarrassed by it since they made it very clear that they liked him and since he liked them back they kind of were in a relationship right now, right? But damn, it was an uncomfortable thought that they all had heard him – them – and… argh.

He slid deeper into the tub, breathing into the water, making small bubbles of air. It was embarrassing and he was hungry; these morning activities on an empty stomach were too much and he really needed to eat something – hell, he felt like he could eat a whole cow!

So even though he really wanted to enjoy the bath and how the hot water relaxed his muscles he couldn´t since his stomach complained about his lack of food after only five minutes and given the loud chuckle he heard from the shower it was rather loud.

"Maybe you should hurry up Taiga" Akashi stepped out of the shower and _no _Kagami didn´t glance at him out of the corner because a naked, wet Akashi with a smirk playing on his lips _wasn´t _hot as hell. Not at all.

Akashi sighed, "I hear Atsushi rebelling in front of your bathroom door. We should eat breakfast."

Kagami nodded dumbly, rising out of the tub and ignored Akashi´s not so sublte stares while he dried himself and sighed in relief when finally layers of clothing protected his naked form from Akashi´s curious and hot gaze.

"Well I will try to make something…" he mumbled as he passed Akashi who followed him outside, smiling gently and while Kagami heard Murasakibara complaining about being left at the door like a dog he tried not to wince when he kneeled down in front of his fridge, searching for something and _enough _for all of them to eat. He probably needed to charge them for it.

* * *

Breakfast had been embarrassing as Aomine and Kise smirked knowingly at him, Kuroko stared at him without being as inexpressive as he probably wanted to be and Midorima couldn't look at him without blushing. Akashi was obviously bathing in some kind of light that only seemed to shine for him and Murasakibara´s mouth was far too full for him to speak. And Kagami himself felt far too uncomfortable on his chair to make a bit of small talk and moreover his mouth was just as full as Murasakibara´s.

"Kagami?" Midorima spoke up and Kagami looked up from his plate, blinking questioning expression, "I will speak with my father about a possible removing of your feline features if that is alright with you."

The redhead swallowed his food in one go and nodded, "Uhm yeah sure…" he looked at the green haired boy with an uncertain expression. "D – do you think that it is possible?" Midorima sighed, "Well, obviously it was possible to attach them to you so it will be possible to remove them…" if Kagami looked hard enough he could almost see Midorima frowning, "but of course there are risks to the operation, " he eyed Kagami´s ears, that flattened a bit, "so it would be the best if you could visit my father when you come to a conclusion. He will inform you about everything you need to know." Kagami nodded silently, staring at his plate as he suddenly found himself not hungry anymore.

"Way to kill the mood Midorima," Aomine drawled and the green haired boy flushed a bit in embarrassment. "Well it is clearly necessary to tell him about it."

"Mhm but in the morning Midorima-cchi?" Kise sighed and looked at the other with a hopeless expression, "and Kagami-cchi had such an exhausting morning" the blonde giggled and even the death glare Kagami send him didn´t stop him from throwing a fit at the table. "Shut up Kise!" the redhead growled and Kuroko sighed, "Don´t mind Kise-kun, Kagami-kun. Although it appeared that it had been an… adventurous morning for Kagami-kun." Kuroko´s lips curled into a nearly invisible smirk but Kagami didn´t miss the mischieve expression on the other´s innocent looking face. "Although I´m a bit jealous Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun seemed far more… passionate than at our encounter."

Now heat exploded on Kagami´s face and it felt like steam shot out of his ears, "Kuroko you asshole! Did you camp in front of my door or what!?" he hissed and Kuroko smiled a bit solemnly at him, "that wasn´t necessary. We could here quite well in the living room."

Kagami spluttered, clawing his hands into his jeans in embarrassment as he had no idea what to say but it seemed that Akashi took pity in him when Aomine burst out in laughter and Kise resumed to his giggling. They were the worst – why the hell did he even keep up with them, he should throw them out and never let them inside again; he should – mhm…

Akashi had reached over the table to pull Kagami over and kiss him right there on the table and all Kagami could think about how good Akashi´s lips felt and – fuck – how he should have known how Akashi kissed given the morning but the way their lips moved against each other still felt so new and weird and good that afterwards Kagami wasn´t able to keep his mouth closed and looked a bit dazed when Akashi retreated, giving him a small smirk. "It seems that your other… lovers are quite jealous Taiga, you should learn how to control them better."

Murasakibara nodded while Kagami still had a hard time comprehending what Akashi had said, "Mine-chin is jealous that he couldn´t sleep with Kaga-chin. He´s stupid."

"What the hell Murasakibara!?" Aomine declared hotly and Kagami sniggered, finally back to earth.

"That _was _unfair of you Murasakibara-cchi!" Kise pouted and Kagami blushed a bit as he was still unused to the sudden attention that was put upon him and although it was nice having so many people caring for him he really didn´t know what to do with it. He was a boring guy and except for playing basketball and the ability to cook he hadn´t much to give anymore. He wasn´t sure how he should keep their attention, what he should say when they were with him and yes, normally he didn´t gave something much thought but now he couldn´t help but do so. As he watched them all interact he wondered how he was able to attract the attention of six handsome basketball prodigies. It wasn´t like he was self-conscious, he knew that his body was considered handsome, maybe sexy but still… he propped his chin on his hand… he sometimes wondered what they saw in him. And well – Kagami glanced around at the six idiots still caught up in some argument – he sometimes wondered what exactly he saw in them. And that made it a bit easier to understand. Maybe being the basketball idiot with hopefully soon to be gone cat ears was enough. He smiled at the thought – it was a nice idea.

"Oi Kagami, stop smiling, it´s creepy!" Aomine interrupted his peaceful thoughts and Kagami glared at him "Shut the hell – "

"Don´t insult Kagami-cchi like that Aomine-cchi, his smile is very adorable!" Kise interjected and Kagami crinched, "I´m not adorable – "

"I agree with Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun´s smile is very nice, he should smile more often."

Kagami groaned in distress and dropped his head on the table, nearly hitting the plate. "Kagami, mind your manners," Midorima scolded him but Kagami only waved him off, trying to zoom out of that pretty embarrassed conversation. "Just… I don´t know, just shut up. And don´t patronize me! " He moaned and heard Midorima sigh beside him.

"Wow, tough word Kagami, slept on a dictionary? Oh no I forget you – "

And Kagami punched him in the face.

* * *

When he had finally thrown them out he was met with the silence of his apartment. With a sigh he turned on the radio, eager for something cover it and began to tidy up his apartment, changing the covers of his bed with a beet red face and opening all the windows to let freh air into the room. And then he decided to take another bath since the only thing he wanted to do was rest, let his sore body to find some peace so after drenching his skin in hot water he fell onto his bed, sighing into the fresh sheets – there was nothing better than the smell of freshly washed and clean bed clothes.

And by the time he would wake up he should finally sit down and do some of the homework Kuroko had brought him. And think about that surgery only that he didn´t really get what there was to think about. It wasn´t like he had a choice.

Kagami groaned; that sucked.

"What the hell did you do with him Akashi?" Aomine inquired a bit breathless from the run to the station and the red haired boy rolled his eyes, "nothing you don´t know of Daiki"

"Tche"

"Kaga-chin was delicious" Murasakibara wondered, sucking on a chocolate bar, "he made very nice noises"

Akashi nodded, "indeed. It was very satisfying."

Next to him Midorima coughed in slight embarrassment, "We should change the subject. We should really go to – "

"Aww Midorima-cchi don´t be jealous, I´m sure you´re gonna get your go – "

"Don´t talk about Kagami-kun like that Kise-kun." Kuroko stabbed the blonde in the side who cringed in pain. "And don´t laugh like that Aomine-kun, it wasn´t funny." Aomine winced when Kuroko´s hand collided with his side.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, glaring at Kise with mirth. "I am not _jealous _as you put it. I just think that it is more important to think about Kagami´s problem."

Akashi frowned slightly, "I agree that this issue has first priority but still… it is suspicious how much you are interested in it."

Midorima swallowed, "well it is a rather interesting case."

Aomine lifted his eyebrows, "oh come on, really?"

"How rude Midorima-cchi!"

"Well it is a medical miracle; very interesting indeed." Midorima looked at Kise with calculating eyes, "I´ve never heard of something like that before."

"I don´t want Midorima-kun treat Kagami-kun like a medical experiment." Kuroko frowned, looking at Midorima with obvious distaste.

"I certainly do not." The green haired boy stated and Aomine threw one arm over his shoulder, grinning, "He really does not – I saw that kiss, loverboy". With an annoyed sound Midorima threw his arm off his neck and stiffened slightly under Akashi´s gaze. "Well, if it is about the right… issue Shintarou can be quite… passionate." He smirked, "but I agree with Shintarou, it´s time for me to take advantages of some connections so we can finally find the responsible person."

Kuroko sighed, that was what he was afraid off.

* * *

Kagami swallowed and even though he had been to Midorima´s before he was still nervous. It had been three days since that day at his apartment and Kagami was tired of doing nothing so he had been eager to come to Midorima´s – at first. Now he wasn´t so sure anymore. It was a bit scary.

"Kagami." Midorima appeared in the door and he nodded at him, giving a nervous smile. "Hey, I´m – ", the redhead blinked when Midorima pressed a short kiss to his lips after glancing around for possible disturbers.

Kagami smirked into the kiss, although he still needed to get used to this it was nice and the fact Midorima was acting on his own to touch and kiss Kagami was bound to mean something. And despite all the awkwardness it was a good kiss, innocent and quick but nice. It made Kagami feel good – all fluttery and stuff that Kuroko probably read about in one of his novel. The little guy always pretended to read some overly high intelligent stuff but when Kagami once glanced at the written page it was only one romantic and cheesy novel – that little traitor.

"Do come in Kagami." Midorima muttered and seemed to be just as surprised by his own action as Kagami. "Uh yeah, thanks"

"My father is upstairs. He requested to speak to you alone, I will join you later."

Kagami nodded and swallowed nervously. Midorima senior had been an intimidating man and the thought of being alone with him didn´t appeal to Kagami, thank you very much.

But well, he should be grateful that the man was willing to help him. Kagami blinked, he didn´t even paid attention to the price the surgery would cost, how the hell should he explain that to his parents? He had more than once considered calling them, often craved for their support but on the other hand he was unsure how to approach this issue. Especially now that it had already been quite a time he spent in this… condition. Maybe he should call them today or at all? Kagami wondered as he stood in front of the door and sighed as he knocked; well whatever. He needed to come up with something and prepare them for the immense future bill on his account.

"Come in Kagami-kun."

Ah, he was being expected.

"Hello Midorima… san." He answered as he entered the room. The man raised his eyebrow, "as rude as before."

It took a lot of will to swallow the insult on his tongue but somehow Kagami managed and only answered with a nod. As the door closed behind him it was uncomfortable silent for a moment before the man stopped in front of him and glanced down at him with a superiority that made Kagami want to punch him in the face. But it seemed that he had a lot of pent up self-control so he didn´t. And it probably wouldn´t end very well for him.

"My son will join us in his own time but for now there are a few things I need you for before we will talk about the way I will release you from your…" He glanced up at Kagami´s head that still was mostly covered by his hoodie. "Extraordinary items…"

Kagami swallowed and tried not to shiver under those cold eyes – to him it felt like there was a different person in front of him. Was it because his son wasn´t here?

"Sh – shouldn't we wait for Midorima? I mean your son?" Kagami asked, shifting on his feet in nervousness as he watched how the older man retreated further into the room, obviously looking for something.

"There is no need for that. I told you that he will come later since he´s not needed here. This problem is yours – not his."

Kagami swallowed, finally understanding _why _the man was acting so hostile towards him. "I – I don´t want involve him in this any further – I mean."

"It is already too late for that isn´t it?" the man interrupted him, ice in his voice. "My son has obviously developed some… feelings for you Kagami-kun. He already is involved and not one of you has an idea in what."

Kagami clenched his fists at the tone and glared the man, pulling down his hoodie to show him the ears. "Well maybe that´s true but still you have no right to interfere with – "

"I have every right to interfere as his father."

"Well I also like him so I don´t even think about letting him go." Kagami stated, standing straight as he looked the older Midorima directly into the eyes and he had no intention of backing off. This was important; he didn´t know how _official _they were and Midorima´s dad would probably explode when he found out that Kagami wasn´t only dating his son but also five other guys – Oh joy… - but still, he felt like he needed to defend the other.

"Do you have a problem because I´m a guy and not some pretty girl? … Sir" he asked, gathering his guts.

The man seemed to hesitate and he sighed, glancing at Kagami, "it doesn´t matter, get on the couch Kagami."

"It does matter… Sir. Your… son is important to me, so… it also matters what his dad thinks about that." Kagami sat down on the couch anyway but defiantly looked at the other man, his ears standing up in attention, twitching.

"I will be honest with you Kagami-kun. My son plans a carrier as a doctor, a profession in which it can be of clear disadvantage to be found out as homosexual. Not everyone has the same positive attitude towards your sexual orientation. I am not against your relationship Kagami-kun. I´m only concerned for my son´s and also your carrier."

With hooded eyes Kagami looked down at his lap, interwining his hands before clawing his fingers into the material of his jeans. He hadn´t expected that and now there was a numb feeling inside him, something hollow maybe and it left him feeling defeated, surprising empty. He blinked up at the man who was still eyeing him with critical eyes, holding some cords in his hands with electrodes attached to its ends. "I… understand that Sir but," he swallowed, "If… if Midorima is _happy _being with… someone like me and really," he gave a short laugh, "I actually don´t know why but still… that also is important right? I mean… if he´s happy then he would be better at work! I will fight for him!"

The man sighed and nodded, "I know. I only wanted to make you aware of the consequences your behaviour holds."

Kagami clenched his teeth, "Well I am aware of that, _Sir._"

Green eyes rested on him for a few moments before Midorima nodded. "I will run a few more tests on you – consider it something like a payment to keep my mouth shut about this."

Kagami swallowed. He still felt like they needed to talk about his son and him but on the other ha really wanted to leove. So he nodded dumbly – he already felt bad about it.

* * *

It was painful. Electro shocks shot through his body whenever Midorima senior pressed on a button and after that when Kagami recovered he scribbled something down on a chart, measuring Kagami´s pulse, blood pressure and something he obviously saw in the little screen that showed the functioning of his brain and was connected to funny blinking buds on his head that he knew from the first time.

"H – how long does it still – ah – take?" He muttered, feeling a bit dizzy. "You are nearly finished…" the man paused, "Are you feeling alright? Dizzy? Nauseous?"

Oh how he wanted to punch him.

"D – dizzy." He mumbled.

"Okay, only two more."

The shocks got worse with time so when the last were brought into his body, Kagami´s whole body shook under them, hands and feet rattling in his restraints that held him down on the bed. Fuck, such a thing probably wasn´t even allowed.

"We are finished Kagami-kun."

The bounds were released and a glass of water was placed on the small table beside the bed. "I will get you something to eat, please rest for the moment."

If Kagami didn´t know better he would have thought the older man was concerned about him. He had no idea what Midorima´s father wanted to research with shocking his body repeatly but apparently he had found it – or not Kagami wasn´t sure. The only thing he knew was that he felt tired, exhausted even and still dizzy and maybe like he was going to throw up. All in all he felt rather shitty.

When the door quietly opened Kagami was laying on his side, blinking at the light and immediately closed them. He had tried to sit up and reach for the glass but whenever he tried his head felt like it was caught in a roller coaster – and not the romantic one.

"You didn´t drink anything."

"Couldn´t." he muttered back and glanced at the plate with sandwiches, his stomach already felt like revolting.

"Let me help you sit up…" hands grabbed him under his arms and a bit dazed Kagami leaned against the man, swallowing around a heavy and dry tongue – maybe some water would be nice.

"I wanna sleep." He murmured, nipping of the glass that the man held against his lips. "You will feel better after drinking and eating a bit."

"But I am surprised that you didn't lose consciousness at the last shock – normally that would happen."

"Tche, as if." Kagami scoffed, already feeling a bit better, "Is something like that even allowed?"

The man coughed, "well technically not but I am sure you will keep this secret as I will keep yours."

Kagami laughed dryly, "well not much of a choice there, huh?"

"Hmh maybe. There a few other things I would like to test on you."

Panicked Kagami looked at him, "but I won´t have to swallow something weird or be electroshocked again right?!"

"No."

Good.

* * *

When the younger Midorima finally entered the room Kagami had been stabbed with needles into his feline ears and tail, suffered under inhuman noises and had been blinded with light so bright that it nearly burned his eyes. He had needed to answer stupid questions and participated in so many tests that he had lost count. So he probably looked like shit right now and given the Midorima´s reaction when they stood in front of each other he obvisously did.

"Father what did you do with him?!" the green haired boy looked at the older one, wide eyed and shocked.

"Well consider that as my payment to keep quiet about your infatuating with him and about everything else."

"M – my infatuation…?"

Kagami never had heard Midorima stutter like that but it seemed that he always lost a few centimetres when he stood against his father. Like he sagged into himself and Kagami didn´t like seeing him like that.

"It is obvious that you are attracted to him, Shintarou. From the first time he entered my laboratory you couldn´t take your eyes off him."

Heat shot in Kagami´s face and Midorima averted his eyes, a light blush adorning his cheeks. "I have to admit that I would have preferred it if you would have chosen another person even it had to be a man. Maybe someone more… sophisticated."

Kagami winced at that, feeling offended but on the same time too exhausted to say anything.

"Father…" Midorima took a deep breath, "I don´t want to discuss my choice of… boyfriend with you right now. I think Kagami came here for a different reason."

"We will talk about this Shintarou but first Kagami, there are a few things you should know about if you decided to proceed with a surgery."

* * *

Exhausted Kagami fell into the bed in the guest room Midorima´s father had taken him too, of course on the other end of the house from where his son was sleeping. The older Midorima wanted to keep an eye on him after his experiments on Kagami´s system. He sighed, curling up underneath the sheets. He felt lost right now, the warning of Midorima´s father still echoed in his head and all the dangers that were implied in the surgery didn´t let him sleep. There was the possibility to start with a hormone therapy but the doctor still didn´t know the exact composition of the hormones that were floating through his body. But if he would separate the ears and the tail from his body Kagami would at least be able to go outside again and proceed with his life.

Kagami sighed; if he was being honest he felt like crying right now and although it wasn´t the first time he felt like that it was even worse now since he wasn´t in his own flat, in his own bed with its own smell that felt like home. He just wanted to hide from everything.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts and when the door slowly opened he stuck his head out of the cocoon that was his bed clothing, blinking at the younger Midorima who now stood in front of his bed.

"Midorima?"

"Good evening Kagami, I hope I don´t disturb you."

"Mhm no, you don´t – can´t sleep anyway." He muttered and sat up, rubbing at his eye.

Midorima nodded and swallowed, nervously sitting down on the bedside. "I apologize for the behaviour of my father he…"

"He´s a jerk" Kagami murmured before he could even think and bit his tongue, "I mean – ", blinking he stopped when a small smile appeared on Midorima´s lips. "Well he is a bit complicated but that doesn´t apologize for his behaviour… and what he did to you Kagami."

The redhead nodded, "Uh yeah thanks…"

When Midorima moved closer to him Kagami swallowed nervously, his heart pounding inside his chest, so loud that it he was afraid that the other could hear him. But maybe Midorima´s own beat just as loud.

And when Midorima´s lips met his it felt like his heart would explode and his skin prickled when Midorima´s hand rested on his neck, a bit shy but firm nonetheless. Teeth nibbled at his bottom lip and a tongue slowly pushed into his mouth, making Kagami gasp as Midorima pushed him down on the bed; his mouth moving from his lips over his chin to his throat, sucking on the sensitive skin, covering the marks that Akashi and Murasakibara had left there.

"M – Midorima, your father, I don´t – "

"He won´t notice if we´re quiet" He whispered, tracing Kagami´s feline ear with his lips, tickling Kagami´s nerves.

"Mhm, never took you for a rebellious type." He grinned against the other´s lips, gasping when Midorima scratched his cat ear. "Never was one before…" he murmured and let his hand wander underneath Kagami´s shirt, his fingers without bandages cold against Kagami´s skin.

When Midorima pulled off his shirt Kagami sat up, pressing his lips against Midorima´s naked torso, letting his teeth scratch over the skin enjoying the small gasps and moans he tickled out of the other.

"K – Kagami" Midorimas gasped into his mouth as Kagami sat between his spread legs; his own loosely wrapped around Midorima´s hips. He somehow managed to push down Midorima´s pants when long, nimble fingers slipped inside his own, pulling them down far enough for Midorima´s hand to enclose around Kagami´s cock, making the redhead moan against his shoulder.

"Oh god…" he whimpered when the hand began to stroke the tail – it should feel so weird being touched _there, _at an extracting body part that hadn´t been there before, but it felt so good, as if liquid heat surged through into his chest and lowed regions.

Both of Midorima´s hands wandered between their bodies, grabbing Kagami´s and Midorima´s own cock and they jerked against each other, panting and gasping until Midorima let one semen slicked finger slide against Kagami´s crack before it was pushed inside making Kagami cling to him, gasping into his ear while the other hand stroked both of them between them.

The redhead whimpered when Midorima´s hand got faster and those fingers slid deeper, now added up to two and his own hands scratched over the taller one´s back. "K – Kagami" Midorima panted breathlessly into his ear and Kagami groaned, pressing them further against each other, his sweat drenched skin slicked against Midorima´s chest and he bit down on the other´s shoulder as orgasm punched into him when Midorima´s fingers pushed deeper than before, pressing against prostate making Kagami see stars.

He panted against the other´s skin when the finger slid out of him, "K – Kagami, can you – nngh, "

"Mhm… my mouth?" Kagami grinned when a shiver ran through the other, "Seems like you like the idea", he smirked and moved lowed, his mouth wandering over Midorima´s chest until he reached his private area, enjoying the throb of Midorima´s cock inside his hand as his breath danced over it.

Midorima´s fingers curled in his hair as he took him inside his mouth, using his hand to grab the part he couldn´t get in. He started with head, licking at the sensitive skin before he engulfing down the rest and when Midorima nudged against the back of his throat he tried to push Kagami off, panting slightly "I´m going to – Kagami, get off, I – "

Kagami moaned around him, swallowing around the other when he throbbed inside his mouth and finally came deep inside Kagami´s throat, pulsing hot inside his mouth.

"Why didn´t you – ", Midorima panted when Kagami leaned back, swallowing.

He smirked, "Hmh, was good." Kagami purred, watching how Midorima´s face exploded into red – finally it was someone else who was the embarrassed one; how satisfying.

"Y – you didn´t have to do that!" Midorima whispered, still blushing as he pulled on his pyjamas pants. Kagami smirked, "I know."

"I – I didn´t just come over for _that_." He said quietly and Kagami nodded, "of course."

Midorima´s head wipped around and without his glasses that the green haired had taken off he looked younger, his long eyelashes made his face boyisher.

"I mean it. I wanted to talk to you Kagami."

The redhead nodded, "Yeah I know, I meant it."

Midorima nodded as he put of his glasses again. "Do you feel alright?" A worried look took over his face, "the things my father did…"

Kagami waved it off, "I´m fine. If I survided some maniac putting stuff inside my body I´m not going to die from _this_."

Midorima swallowed, "Maybe…"

* * *

After Midorima left Kagami curled up under the covers again – there had been a bit of comfort in their talk but it still didn´t change that feeling of hopelessness and loss of control. Kagami knew nothing about the things that happened to him, knew nothing about the procedure of the surgery because he didn´t understand, couldn´t understand since the words didn´t make sense. His head was so full – it felt like it would explode at any moment and all Kagami wanted to do was runaway to somewhere, but with those stupid _things _he couldn´t – god knows where he would be taken if someone would find out.

Kagami gritted his teeth, pulling the covers tighter around his body and closed his eyes. He was curious how much sleep he would get this night.

When Midorima senior released him with a nod and a list full of thing Kagami should take a look at that were important for the surgery the redhead was brought home, sent off by the younger Midorima with a kiss on the lips under the critical eyes of his father.

"If you feel unwell in the next hours please give me a call Kagami-kun." The older one had said and Kagami had nodded, still feeling a bit numb. And when he finally arrived at his home he had practically destroyed his sparly decorated living room in frustration, throwing things around and screamed until his throat was hoarse. The rest of the day and the day after were spent in apathetic TV watching; fast food binge eating and an evening jog that ended in a running competition against his own heartbeat.

It was the fourth day when stood in front his front door; panting from his last run and the hoodie still pulled over his head as he tried to catch his breath. It was really sad and frustrating how his shape had decreased and how he wasn´t able to play basketball the way he had done before and all in all everything sucked right now. Clenching his teeth Kagami punched against the door, cursing under his breath but when the door suddenly opened with a creak he froze, staring into his open flat.

Kagami frowned. He was sure that he had locked the door – he always did, he wasn´t stupid. So… what to do? Maybe Kuroko came over and used the other key under the mat? That would be possible, Kagami didn´t check his phone for days so maybe the other grew worried. He had done that a lot the last days. It was rather annoying but it made Kagami just angrier at himself because he couldn´t really _blame _him and the only thing he could do to forcome this worriness was to finally get rid of these things and return to normal!

Kagami sighed and pulled off his shoes, being sure that Kuroko had visited and forget to close the door. He frowned again, quietly tiptoeing into the living room. Kuroko wouldn´t leave the door open – maybe Kise? No, the model was too paranoid for that. That only left Aomine so Kagami already had a witty and well thought insult on his lips that died as soon as he saw who was sitting inside his room on the couch, looking around in his living room.

And didn´t he took the second key from the mat the day Momoi had told him that that man who was responsible for his misery stayed in Japan?

"Who – " he bit out, frozen in place, "Who the hell are you and – "

When the man turned around, smiling at him tightly cold grey eyes locked with his, blazing with something Kagami couldn´t name.

Somehow, he didn´t know why but… he _knew _that man. From somewhere – where, just who –

"Good evening… Taiga" the man purred, eyes wandering over him and that smile widened, showing off white sharky teeth when they found the ears on his head as the hoodie had fallen off. And a shiver ran through Kagami´s body as the voice echoed in his head. Of course, that man in his dreams calling him by his given name… it was the same voice and now that the man gained an appearance he suddenly was sure that _he _was the one he had seen in his dream. But what Kagami surprised the most was that there was no hatred, no adverse feelings. More than that he felt like… family.

"…Andrew?"

Andrew Grayson smirked, standing up to his full height and met Kagami´s eyes from a few centimetres above.

"Taiga… it´s good to see you again."

* * *

Dummdummdumm...

Thank your for reading and your patience and the follows and favourites! :)

The story is finally nearing its end!

Please let me know what you think!

Love, Anon


End file.
